Kitsune and Cat's Hunter Adventures
by NightmareCheshire
Summary: Kitsune is a lover of Anime/Manga, one night her and her best friend Cat were watching Hunter XHunter when Cat commented that if you make a wish at 12:12 AM it will come true. The last thing they remember is hearing the Hunter theme song on the t.v before everything goes black. Gon appears and the girls decide to take the Hunter Exam to meet their crushes OcxKillua and OcxKurapika
1. Popcorn X The Wish X Gon Appears!

**Cheshire: Hey! Yo! Sup! Cheshire here with a story, Yay! ...Okay, got that out of my system, anyway, Here's my first Hunter X Hunter Fanfic and my second Fanfic in general (The first is possibly discontinued, I am not sure yet.). This Story will be from the 1999 Anime version of Hunter X Hunter NOT the Manga and NOT the reboot, okay? I am saying this because I haven't seen the reboot yet so I don't know if the story was altered at all. I don't really have any idea when I will update but hopefully it's every week or so. (Don't hate me if I take two weeks though. *Hides under bed*)**

**Kurama: Scardy Cat.**

**Cheshire: You hush up! People can get viscous! Oh, Kurama is another of my original characters in an original story I have been working on for a while now and he has kind of taken on a mind of his own... Anyway, Little thing here, since Kitsune and Cat are Anime/Manga fans they will mention other Anime and Manga in the story, like here in the first chapter Kitsune has a Nine Tailed fox backpack and she put a Hidden Leaf headband from Naruto around it's neck. (Of course I don't own Naruto either, that belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto.)** ** Just passing little details like that will be thrown into the story here and there.**

**Kurama: Do you really have to say you don't own Naruto and Hunter? I mean come on, it's obvious you don't so why waste the time typing it?**

**Cheshire: Because my foxy friend, If I don't I might get in trouble! Now let me continue please! Everyone is probably getting impatient!**

**Kurama: Hn.**

**Cheshire: I really hope you all enjoy reading this story. Reviews would be awesome, tell me what you think of the story, give me some tips, tell me what I am doing wrong... Wow, I'm needy aren't I? Of course Reviewing is all up to you lovely people so-**

**Kurama: Jeez, you ramble a lot, get to the story already!**

**Cheshire: Okay! One more thing! Ready Kurama? GO!**

**Kurama: W-what? Crazy little- Err... Kitsune and Cat belong to NightmareCheshire but she ****does NOT own Hunter X Hunter or any of the characters, they belong to ****Yoshihiro Togashi and again**** she dos NOT own Naruto either, that belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto.** Any and all characters/Anime they mention all belong to their respective owners.

**Cheshire: Oh, wait. Some Info before you read...**

**Kurama: W-what, Seriously!? More!? Jeez...**

**Cheshire: Well you don't have to read this part if you don't want to but info about my Oc's is just below so...**

* * *

**Full Summery**

Kitsune is a normal girl with a love for Manga, Anime, foxes and candy, While re-watching Hunter X Hunter with her best friend Cat, she was told that if you make a wish at 12:12 AM it will come true they both decide that it couldn't hurt to try. Wishing to be in the Hunter world the last thing they remember is the sound of the Hunter X Hunter opening song blaring on the TV before everything goes black. Kitsune and Cat wake up in younger bodies on Whale Island where they meet Gon as a child, they end up living and training with him for years until the day finally comes when he is allowed to take the Hunter Exam and there was no way Kitsune and Cat were going to pass up the chance to live through the story and meet Kitsune's crush Killua and Cat's crush Kurapika.

**Pairings-** OcxKillua OcxKurapika

**Genre-** Romance/Adventure

**OC Info-**

**Main-** Kitsune- (Real name Alice.) Kitsune got her nickname because it's no secret that she adores foxes and since she loves Japanese culture and Manga/Anime, etc. people started calling her Kitsune or Kit (Cat has also been known to call her Kitsu.)

_(- Fun Facts Time, Yay! Kitsu__ is a __Onomatopoeia, meaning that it represents or represented the sound a fox makes. Kitsu is __archaic__ and was used to __transcribe the foxes yelp and is usually no longer used in modern day Japan. Now the sound a fox makes is transcribed as "Kon kon" or "Gon gon"- Fun Fact's Time Over!)_

Hair: Goes to mid back, cut and layered as it reaches her face, sides go a bit passed her collar bone then shorten to frame her face and bangs always gets in her eyes. Color- Black in real world, White once in the Anime.

Eyes: Blue in the real world, Purple in the Anime with specks of her normal blue.

She has pale skin and is very short for her age. Prefers to wear all black and only clothes that don't show to much skin since she is very self-conscious but can deal with wearing other stuff as long as people don't look at her a lot.

Loves- Chocolate, Lollipops and almost any other candy (But has bad anxiety so she can't eat much of it.) Strawberries, Cherries, Mornings, Shooting Stars, The sound of bells, Climbing trees.

Kit prefers to stay in the background, though she does get lonely, she hates attention and will start to hyperventilate if she is near to many people, in a place with no windows or has to make an important decision alone. Kit has a hard time trusting people but once someone has earned her trust then she will always be loyal, she is not the strongest around but she is nimble and fast and she can throw a mean punch if she feels threatened or her friends are in danger. Though she is shy she can also be very silly when alone or with someone she absolutely trusts, so far only Cat has seen the silly side of her. Cat's wish was to not only go into the Hunter X Hunter world but to be strong enough to survive in the world too, because of this Kitsune and Cat develop powers.

**Support-** Cat- (Real name Katelyn.) Cat got her nickname because she has a fierce **Kurama: Obsessive.** love of cats, people have been known to call her Neko but only the other Otaku's at school, everyone else just calls her Cat and her close friends sometimes call her Kitty.

Hair: Cut short, back and hair on top cut shorter and slightly spiked, the hair at the sides of her face are longer then the rest, stopping almost at her collar bone and dyed red at the tips, bangs are swept to the left side to keep them out of her eyes. It's Blond in real life, Dark red (blood red.) in Anime, dyed parts are Silver in Anime.

Eyes: Green eyes in real life, sky blue with specks of her normal green in Anime.

Has naturally tanned skin and a bit tall for her age. Doesn't really have a preference when it comes to clothes as long as they make her look good and are still comfy.

Loves- Popcorn, Ice cream, Night, Stars, Racing Kitsune, Pretending to be an ninja.- Cat is usually the most talkative of a group and doesn't mind people staring at her when she raises her voice, she will calm down and hang back with Kit when she notices that she is lonely or feeling left out. She is very protective of Kit but very forgetful and will race away without a second thought if she gets distracted, though always feels guilty about it later.

* * *

**Cheshire: On with the story!**

**Kurama: Finally.**

**Cheshire: Rude.**

* * *

**Chapter One- Popcorn X The Wish X Gon Appears!**

"He's just so hot!" Cat giggled staring at the cover of one of my many Hunter X Hunter Manga. I glanced over and laughed a bit when I saw Cat staring at the cover with Kurapika on it. "He's alright I guess, but Killua's way cooler." I said with a grin, pointing to the Hunter X Hunter wall scroll with Killua on it. Cat rolled her eyes before setting the book back on my sticker covered book case and reached for my Hunter DVD's. "Since its the weekend how about I sleep over and we can have a Hunter marathon?" I couldn't stop the happy smile that appeared on my face even if I wanted too. We hadn't watched Anime together in a while.

Getting up and holding a finger out to Cat to tell her to wait I went down stairs, tip toeing through the living room where my drunk adoptive mother was asleep on the couch to get to the kitchen and grab some snacks before making my way back to my room. Tripping a few times on the stairs of course because we are mortal enemies before finally getting to my door. Cat had already put in the DVD and was twirling the remote in her hand as she stared at the menu. Smiling once she noticed me she pressed play as I settled down on my huge black and hot pink bean bag chair as Cat lay on her stomach on my bed, careful not to mess up the black, purple and silver colored blanket to much.

I tossed her a bag of popcorn, candy and a few cans of soda as I hummed to the opening song, Cat soon started to sing along. It was nice to finally hang out again, Cat has been so busy with school and clubs that we haven't gotten to talk very much.

After an episode I cuddled my backpack that looks like a nine tailed fox stuffed animal with a Hidden Leaf headband from Naruto that I had put around it's neck. I sat and listening to the ending theme song for a moment before stretching with a yawn in my popcorn filled chair, Grimacing when I heard the pieces crunching underneath me. Cat and I had gotten into an argument over who was better, Kurapika or Killua and she started throwing popcorn at me while I took out my stash of jelly beans out of my fox and started throwing them at her.

I picked up some popcorn, tossing them into the air one by one to catch them in my mouth as the credits to the episode we had just watched played. After a failed attempt at catching the last piece I sighed and glanced at the clock on my paint stained desk. "Oh, Jeez, it's already passed midnight." The crunching sound of popcorn that I swear hadn't stopped since I gave her the bag paused before I felt Cat taping my head. Looking back I saw her swallowing her mouth full of food with a bit of difficulty before pointing to the clock, small bits of popcorn still on the corner of her mouth.

"My grandmother once told me that if you make a wish at 12:12 it will come true!" Cat said with her signature lop-sided grin.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Have you ever tried it?"

Cat let out a puff of air and waved her hand around vaguely. "No, every time I remember it's either passed 12:12 or I end up falling asleep before then. Apparently you have to make the wish exactly at 12:12."

Looking back at the clock I frowned and bit my lip as the numbers changed to 12:10. "You... wanna try it?" I asked uncertainly, I had never believed in stuff like this but for some reason I always feel like I needed to test them, just in case. Does that mean I kind of believed? Cat laughed as she sat up and stretched, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. "I guess it couldn't hurt. What do you want to wish for?"

I shrugged. "Aren't you not supposed to tell anyone what you wish for?" Now it was Cat's turn to shrug. "I think that's just for birthdays and shooting stars... or was it just birthdays? I dunno." Turning back to the clock I stared at the bright blue glowing numbers as it read 12:11.

"We'll just make our wishes and see if it works, I guess, ready?" Cat asked, I nodded, feeling silly for even thinking of doing this as Cat and I sat side by side on the floor, our eyes fixed on the clock as I hugged my fox to my chest tightly.

What would I even wish for? A better family? My old one back? For some reason those didn't appeal to me, why bother with wishing for a better family when I have Cat, and wishing for my old family back felt wrong, why dig up the past? I never actually met my real parents anyway. Why am I starting to take this stupid wishing thing seriously?

I jumped when the Hunter X Hunter theme song started up, signaling that another episode was starting, at the same time the clock's neon blue numbers changed to 12:12.

'I... I wish I could go to the Hunter X Hunter world!' The last thing I remember is the opening song to one of my favorite Anime before everything went black.

I don't know when I woke up or when I fell asleep either as I rolled from my back and onto my stomach so I could push myself up on shaky arms. I sat there on my hands and knees as I stared at the leaf covered ground, dully I noticed a paw in the side of my vision and looked over to see my fox backpack. Crawling the short distance I clutched it to my chest as I rubbed my aching head. What happened? Did I fall asleep? Wait, but I'm not in my room anymore... Did I sleep walk or something? Blinking the smudges of sleep out of my eyes, I gasped and grabbed a few locks of my hair that hung all around me, covering everything at the edges of my vision. Since when was it white!? I jumped as I heard a groan a little ways away from me and looked over to see a little girl with the reddest hair I had ever seen, that red can't be natural but isn't she to young to dye it? Crawling over I shook her shoulder.

"Little girl, are you okay?" I slapped a hand over my mouth at the sound of my voice, it was so high! Yelping I jumped back when the red haired girl jolted up and looked around wildly. Her eyes locked with mine and she stared for a moment before she caught sight of my fox and her eyes narrowed. "...Kitsu?" The girl whispered, looking me up and down with shock and doubt, her hand reaching up to cover her mouth as her eyebrows scrunched up. How does this girl know my nickname? ...Oh... OH. "Cat!?" I'll just pretend that I didn't shriek...

"Why do you look like a little kid, Kitsu!? What the heck did you do to your hair!? Where are we!?" After that I just kind of tuned Cat out as I looked her and myself up and down. Cat's blonde hair had changed to an almost bloody red color and the tips of her hair on the side of her face which had been dyed red were now silver, her eyes had changed color, once a pretty emerald green that used to make a lot of girls at our school jealous and many guys be reduced to a blushing, stuttering mess were now a piercing sky blue. Though I was happy to notice that her normal green was still there in little specks. Both of us were still wearing the same clothes as before but they are much to large on us now.

My own hair has changed from black to white, though I didn't have a mirror I am sure my eyes must have changed as well. During my study I had slowly started to hyperventilate and it only got worse when I finally looked around us to see we were completely surrounded by towering trees, tall grass and bushes that cast dark shadows all around us. The trees were so big and grew so close together that their branches intertwined and blocked out the sky. Was it just me or were the shadows moving?

"Kit! Calm down! Breath slow, Okay? Slow deep breaths, come on!" Cat said, putting her small, tanned hands on my shoulders and staring worriedly at me. I couldn't bring myself to do what she said as my anxiety started to get the best of me. Rapid and shuddering breaths escaped me and I soon grew light headed. What happened to us? Why were we in a forest? My hold tightened to a death grip on my backpack.

"Come on, Alice! Pull yourself together! I kind of need you right now, you know!" Cat yelled desperately, I was still to far gone to answer her even when she used my real name. What are we going to do? Whats going to happen to us?

"Hello!?"

My erratic breathing hitched as a new voice called out fallowed by the rustling of a bush not far off, after a second a child stepped out, looking to be about the same age as mine and Cats current bodies. The child was male and wore green shorts, shirt and boots, the kid sure liked green. His spiky black hair stood tall and large brown eyes blinked innocently as he spotted us.

'It couldn't be...'

* * *

**Cheshire: Whoo! Chapter One Closed! Finished! Completed! I need some cherries now... Anyway hope you liked it! I think I am going to post chapter two at the same time as this one since this one is all about giving you info about my characters and such... I'll think about it. Review/fallow/favorite or whatever if you liked it enough to care! Thanks!**

**Kurama: You sure seem excited, you do realize that now that you are finished you don't have anything else to do, right?**

**Cheshire: Not true my lovely fox boy, I can work on the next chapters of this story!**

**Kurama: You don't have a social life do you?**

**Cheshire: … Until the next chapters! Cheshire Out! *Salutes ***


	2. Realization X Aunt Mito X New Life!

**Cheshire: Hello~! Second chapter anyone? Yes? No? Whatever I'm posting it anyway. *Munches on cherries ***

**Kurama: Give me some.**

**Cheshire: What's the magic word~?**

**Kurama: Now.**

**Cheshire: You see what I have to put up with everyone? Stupid demon can't even say please!**

**Kurama: You're the author, you made me this way, Idiot.**

**Cheshire: Oh yeah...**

**Kurama: *Munching on stolen cherries * Kitsune and Cat are NightmareCheshire's OC's but she does NOT own Hunter X Hunter, it and it's characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Cheshire: Hey, you little thief! Give those back!**

**Kurama: No.**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Realization X Aunt Mito X New Life!**

"_Hello!?"_

_My erratic breathing hitched as a new voice called out fallowed by the rustling of a bush not far off, after a second a child stepped out, looking to be about the same age as mine and Cats current bodies. The child was male and wore green shorts, shirt and boots, this kid sure liked green. His spiky black hair stood tall and large brown eyes blinked innocently as he spotted us._

"Are you alright? It's dangerous in here you know!" The boy said, a bright grin stretching across his face as he walked over and crouched beside Cat and I. _'It can't be...' _I thought, eyes wide as I stared at the new arrival.

"I'm Gon! What are your names?" Gon continued. I wont lie, I almost choked on my own spit. _'It's really Gon!? So my wish worked?' _Glancing over at Cat I saw she wouldn't be much help right now, in fact it looked like she was going to faint, wasn't that my job? Taking a shaky breath I smiled one of my small, shy smiles.

"It's nice to meet you, Gon. I'm Kitsune and this is my friend Cat." I spoke quietly, hesitantly lifting my hand as he did his to shake hands. He looked a bit confused when I said our nicknames but didn't say anything about it.

I wasn't wrong about Cat looking like she was going to faint, Gon ended up carrying her piggy back style since he said it was dangerous for us to stay in the forest any longer. I was a bit jealous of Cat since walking in my over sized clothes was proving to be difficult but I managed. Though I was pretty peeved that my backpack was the size of a school backpack for this body instead of the purse size it really is and the weight of all the candy I have stashed in it was weighing me down pretty badly.

Gon started telling me that we should go to his house and rest which I immediately agreed to, there was no way I was going to pass up being with Gon because if this really was the Hunter X Hunter world then I will meet Killua if I stayed with Gon and Cat would meet Kurapika. Plus Cat and I would be screwed if we were alone in this world. Gon told me about his home and about Aunt Mito though I already knew she was as great as Gon said.

Cat woke up when we were almost to Gon's house and finally started walking, though her normally tanned skin still looked a bit pale. When we finally spotted Gon's home I stood and stared, eyes wide, I could tell Cat stopped to gawk too. It looked so awesome! It's a lot more beautiful then in the Manga and Anime and that's saying something, Gon was so Lucky to live here! I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Gon's excited voice and a woman's not to far off. I smiled when I caught sight of the woman who was obviously Aunt Mito, her brownish/red hair was swept back like in the Anime with a few strands falling across her forehead and her clothes were the same. She talked to Gon with a stern expression before Gon pointed to us. She looked up at us with a surprised look on her face before it melted into a welcoming smile.

A few minutes later found Cat, Gon, Aunt Mito, Gon's grandmother and I sitting at an old but well loved wooded table with cups of tea for each of us. I sat cross legged in my wooden chair, fiddling with one of the ears of my fox backpack that sat on my lap, sipping my tea self-consciously as Aunt Mito and Cat talked.

"So Cat, Kitsune, What were you doing out in the forest all alone?" Aunt Mito asked, a concerned frown on her face. Cat didn't hesitate before she answered.

"Kitsu and I are orphans, we just got to the island after running away from our orphanage, they were abusive and Kit and I didn't want to go to separate homes either." Aunt Mito's frown grew as a gasp left her. _'Wow, Cat's a good actor.' _I thought as I glanced at her sad face and tear filled eyes from the corner of my vision, I just tilted my head down so my pure, snow white bangs hid my eyes and some of my face, hoping that it would look like I was sad or about to cry to help with Cats story and act, even if I didn't like lying.

"Hey, Aunt Mito! They can stay here right?" Gon asked excitedly, big brown eyes shining with a huge grin on his face as he leaned forward, almost knocking over his cup of tea.

"Well..." The woman said, a thoughtful look on her face before a smile appeared. "I've always wanted a daughter and with you here I'll have two! Alright, you can stay if you want." A happy laugh escaped her. I looked up and smiled at Cat as she grinned at me, Gon cheered and hugged us both.

After we had agreed to stay Aunt Mito and Gon grabbed some of his clothes and told us to take a bath and change since our trip through the woods left us pretty dirty. Plus our clothes were so big on us they looked like they were going to swallow us whole. I sighed when I sank into the hot water, chuckling when Cat sank lower and started blowing bubbles out of her nose.

"So your grandmother was right, making a wish a 12:12 really does work." I said, unable to stop a grin from appearing. Cat looked over at me, her expression mirroring mine.

"Yep! Oh, and sorry about me freaking and passing out." Cat chuckled, looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry about that, I mean what about me? I was hyperventilating and you where trying to comfort me, oh, thanks for that by the way." I added, smiling gratefully at my best friend. Cat waved a hand dismissively as she reached for a bottle of shampoo with her other hand.

"I'll always watch out for you."

After getting out of the bath Cat and I dressed in some of Gon's clothes. Cat ended up wearing a white undershirt and gray shorts that had black borders on the bottom and on the pockets edges while I wore a black undershirt and black shorts that had white borders and edges in the same style, we both also put on some of Gon's extra boots, Cat wore some in the same style that Gon had been wearing earlier and I wore a pair that didn't fit Gon anymore, colored black with dirt stained white laces. After we were done dressing we went down stairs were Gon was waiting, jumping in place with a grin on his face, wanting to hurry and show us around the island, or at least the town.

Cat and Gon talked animatedly as we walked through town, clearly enjoying each others company, maybe Cat will fall for Gon instead? I almost laughed at the thought, Cat would always stick with Kurapika. Gon showed us a bit of the town, it was tiny and felt like home, really it seemed more of a village then a town and all though the people and noises bothered me enough to make me start to feel a faint tingle of anxiety it was still nice.

Our bodies, I noticed, were those of a seven or eight year old, Gon and Killua were twelve when they went to take the Hunter Exam so we had a long wait, though now that I think about it, that's a very good thing. Since Cat and I have to wait so long to go take the exam that means we have time to train so we can actually _survive _the stupid thing.

I frowned, worried as I adjusted my backpack on my shoulders. Was going with Gon to take the exam a good idea? What business do we have messing with the story? We could get ourselves killed as well. The more I thought about it the faster my breathing got. Don't hyperventilate, don't hyperventilate.

Breath, in...out...

in...out...

I looked up to see Cat and Gon ahead of me by a few yards, talking excitedly.

...in...out...

I made a mental note to talk to Cat about my worries, talking about this will make me feel better. I forced a smile as Cat and Gon glanced back at me.

"Kitsune, it's getting late. Let's go home, okay?" Gon said, smiling sweetly. My smile turned real as his words sank in, I have no idea about Cat's home life but I knew mine wasn't great and the thought of living in this world, in that beautiful house, on this cozy little island, with my best friend and what I hope to be my new and first brother... My smile turned into a grin, I was ready to start a new life here.

* * *

**Cheshire: Aww, Kitsune found a home :) This chapter might be short, Sorry about that! I'll try my best to make them longer, Okay? Hope you still liked it though!**

**Kurama: The ending was cheesy.**

**Cheshire: You're cheesy!**

**Kurama: Wait, what?**

**Cheshire: Cheshire Out! *Salutes ***


	3. Troubles X Training X Powers?

**Cheshire: Hello Everyone~! Cheshire here! What's up? Oh and what's this? Another chapter!?**

**Kurama: Just start the story already.**

**Cheshire: Hush up, Kurama! I'm trying to be "kawaii"!**

**Kurama: You wouldn't be cute even if you really were the Cheshire Cat.**

**Cheshire: Rood Kura :(**

**Kurama: Check your spelling and get on with the chapter.**

**Cheshire: Your hostile today! Whatever, Mr. Grumpy wants the chapter to start and you all probably do too, so Enjoy!**

**Kurama: Finally, Kitsune and Cat are Cheshire's OC's. NightmareCheshire does NOT own Hunter X Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in those shows, they belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

**Chapter Three- Troubles X Training X Powers?**

Night came quickly after we got back to the house and after eating dinner we went to bed.

"Uuhg... I shouldn't have challenged Gon to see who could finish eating first..." Cat moaned as she flopped down face first onto a blanket and pillow that were laid out on the ground. Sighing I made my way to her and sat on my own blanket next to hers.

"I told you not to, Aunt Mito was pretty mad about it too. You won't be any help in your state either." I said curling up on my side with my arms around my fox backpack, ever since we got to this world my fox has acted as a sort of safety blanket, cuddling it all the time made me feel like a _real_ child but I couldn't help it. I half-heartedly glared at Cat as I fought back a yawn.

"Help? Help with what?" The red head asked, slowly and carefully rolling so she was laying on her right side, facing me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean to meet Killua and Kurapika we will have to take the Hunter Exam, how can we hope to survive that?" I asked, frowning worriedly as I fiddled with the ear of my fox.

Cat grinned at me, or at least tried, it looked more like a grimace. "Hey, you weren't the only one that wished to come here, I wished that both of us would be here to meet Killua and Kurapika with the necessary skills or powers to pass the Hunter Exam."

"... You wished for _both_ of us to have the skills needed to survive in this world?" I asked. Looking up and into Cat's blue/green eyes, said girl gave me a thumbs up, though her arm was a bit shaky.

"Wasn't gonna leave you out! If I was going to take you here I needed to at least make sure you could protect yourself! And if you can't then I will have the skills too!" Cat said, rolling onto her back now.

"Always lookin' got for me, huh?" I asked with a soft smile, I didn't deserve a friend like Cat.

Yawning Cat nodded her head. "Always, Kitsu." she said before turning over so her back was to me before starting to fall asleep.

"Night, Kitty." I whispered, snuggling into the blankets, Cat was already to far into sleep to do anything but a hum of acknowledgment. I felt better after talking to Cat about my troubling thoughts and was happy that it seemed we would be able to pass the exam, though we would have to figure out what our 'skills' or 'powers' were.

The next day Gon went out into the forest to meet some of his friends, which would mean he went into the forest to play with the animals, I wanted to go with him but Cat quickly pulled me away and into a different part of the woods.

"Okay, Kit. We need to see what we are working with." Cat said, looking around her surroundings before turning to eye me. Blinking in confusion I glanced around.

"Err... what do you mean?" I asked, self conscious now that Cat was staring at me and I didn't know what she was talking about, I always felt stupid when I didn't have the answer to something, even if it wasn't a big deal.

Cat sighed dramaticly. "We need to see if we have any skills or powers, Kitsu!" Startled and feeling like I had disappointed her I nodded, standing straighter.

Time passed quickly after that, Cat and I trained together everyday for a few years and a while back Gon told us about meeting Kite after a Fox-bear mother attacked him so I knew it wouldn't be long now. Cat and I found out what our skills and powers were, Cat's skills were based on strength, mine were based on Speed.

When Cat found out her power she nearly burnt down the village, she had seen me being bullied by some kids because I still take my fox backpack everywhere I go and in her anger had somehow made fire. After that incident she trained with it and after getting a few burn scars was finally able to summon it at a moments notice and her skin seemed to become resistant to the flames. When she fights she usually makes her fists catch fire and beats the living day-lights out of anyone or thing that made her mad but she can pretty much do anything with the fire that she wants.

I found out about my power after I had wandered to far into the forest, I had gotten lost and had to stay the night. I accidentally wandered into a cave belonging to a scarred male Fox-bear, from then on it was total instinct. I pulled the shadows toward me to block the Fox-bears attack then the shadows formed into shards that pierced the animal's body before covering it completely, it had taken me until morning to calm down and realize that the shadows had not only made the animal fatally wounded but it also made it suffocate. I felt terribly guilty about the encounter but kept telling my self it was either the fox-bear of me.

After that I train until I was able to pull shadows on a whim and make them into small weapons, nothing to big or it took to much energy but I grew fond of kunai(1) knives for close combat and Shuriken(2) or 'Shaken'(3) made of darkness, I even managed to make a katana but I can only keep it for a short time. I laughed at Cat's expression when she saw since she loves pretending to be a ninja and had always wanted to try using weapons that they used. I also learned that I can melt into darkness, become it. I was pretty freaked out when it first happened but excited because it seemed pretty close to what Killua and his family did when they disappear.

Cat and I also worked on our endurance and stamina, we spared with each other and ran around the island almost all day everyday until we felt like we were in shape for the Exam. My speed grew until I could almost disappear as I ran, I loved that part because when I do that and fight with my sword I get reminded of Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho. (Another anime crush.) Cat's strength grew until she could punch the ground and leave a huge crater about the size of a car.

Remind me to never make Kitty mad.

* * *

**Cheshire: Chapter End! Was it to short? Sorry, I'm thinking I will post another chapter along with this one like I did with the first two chapters since it's so pitifully short and only filler, aren't you happy? ...Ah, yeah, Hiei FTW! *Cough * Anyway... Fun Fact's Time anyone? :3**

_(1) Kunai are actually farming tools that were developed into weapons since they were cheaply produced and of decent size and weight, because they are e__asily sharpened they were readily available to be converted into weapons. In this day and age it is a popular belief that Kunai are a type of throwing knife and while they can be they were mostly used for close combat._

_(2) The Japanese characters for Shuriken l__iterally mean 'Sword hidden in the hand.' It's a traditional Japanese weapon generally used for throwing but can be used for stabbing and slashing. Shuriken__ are sharpened hand-held blades made from a variety of everyday items such as needles, nails, and knives, as well as coins, and other flat plates of metal._

_(3) Shuriken is the name given to any small-bladed object, while Shaken is traditionally used to indicate the well-known "Throwing star"._

_Extras: Shuriken often have a hole in the center and have a fairly thin blade sharpened only at the tip. The holes derive from their source in items that had holes– old coins, nail-removing tools, etc. This proved convenient for the user as well, now the weapons could be strung on a string or dowel in the belt to easily keep on your person, the hole also had aerodynamic and weighting effects that aided the flight of the blade after it was thrown._

**Kurama: They can live their whole lives without needing to know that.**

**Cheshire: But learning new things is fun!**

**Kurama: If they wanted to know that stuff they could have just searched for it on the internet.**

**Cheshire: But they are already here, why not give them information and have them not have to search?**

**Kurama: You'll spoil them, next thing you know they are going to ask about something that you mentioned in the story instead of searching for it themselves.**

**Cheshire: I can spoil my Lovelies if I want! Besides I thought some people might like some information about things like this, right everyone? If you want me to continue giving you facts about this type of stuff or not then let me know!**

**Kurama: It will make her even more annoying, say no.**

**Cheshire: Kurama! That's mean! I'm not annoying...**

**Kurama: Hn.**

**Cheshire: Okay, I need to go pull Kurama's ears, That's all for now, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you'd like then please review and tell me what you think of the story. Cheshire Out! *Salutes ***


	4. Condition X Master X Good Bye!

**Cheshire: Another chapter? Why, yes it is! Aren't you all happy? ...Meh, I guess it's not good enough to get excited about but some of you must have at least gotten a little happy when you saw there was two new chapters instead of just one, right? Yes? No? Oh, well. On with the chapter!**

**Kurama: Really that's it?**

**Cheshire: What?**

**Kurama: You usually ramble on and on before you start the chapter.**

**Cheshire: Do you want me to?**

**Kurama: Not really but...**

**Cheshire: Hm?**

**Kurama: W-whatever, Kitsune and Cat are NightmareCheshire's OC's. She does NOT own Hunter X Hunter, it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

**Chapter Four- Condition X Master X Good Bye**

One day Cat and I were sitting at the table having tea with Aunt Mito and Grandmother when Gon came in and sat a card with a strange design on the table. Cat and I shared a grin when we recognized it.

"Is that..?" Aunt Mito started, putting her cup of tea down with a shaky hand.

"It's the Hunter Exam Application card." Gon's Grandmother said knowingly, sipping her tea.

"That's right, I want to take the Hunter Exam." Gon stated, earning a gasp from Aunt Mito.

"B-but why?" She questioned.

"Because I already know everything!" Gon said. "I know my fathers alive and... that he's a Hunter! I want to become a Hunter so I can go and find him, please understand Aunt Mito! Kitsune and Cat want to become Hunters too!" Wow, way to throw us under the bus Gon.

Aunt Mito gasped again and stood up abruptly, the wooden chair she had been sitting on screeched against the wood floors before she started to try and walk out of the room. Grandmother interrupted before she could take more then a few steps.

"I have been watching Gon, Cat and little Kitsune for three years now and I have always thought that one day they would say something like this." … 'Little Kitsune?' I'm the shortest one yes but do you have to rub it in? I sighed, I guess I'll take it as a form of endearment.

What she said seemed to give Gon a boost of confidants as he leaned forward excitedly, a hopeful smile on his face. "So?" Immediately Aunt Mito interrupted with a yell. "You three can't be Hunters!" Grandmother sighed as she looked over at the angered woman.

"Mito, try and understand him..." A quiet cry left Aunt Mito before she sighed and finally spoke.

"Okay, on one condition."

**(The All Powerful Line Break!)**

I sighed as I sat on a tree branch far above both Cat and Gon, I wanted to help catch the Master but I didn't have the patience or the attention span so after trying to help for about half an hour my attention span shorted out and off I went climbing a tree.

I cleaned under my nails with a shadow kunai in boredom and snacked on some candy I had gotten from the village earlier that I kept in the safety of my fox backpack. After sometime I heard a gasp from Gon and saw the fishing rod lurch forward in his hands.

"Alright! I got him!" He yelled as the rod swung around in his hands, he ended up getting pulled toward a log and smacked into it. Gasping from the blow Gon looked up to see the fishing rod bend before snapping in half. Having nothing pulling him forward Gon flew back with a startle yell and fell to the ground, getting the breath knocked out of him. I sighed as I watched the ripples on the lake fade before jumping down and running to Gon.

"Are you alright, Gon?" Cat and I asked as we both held our hands out to him. Gon smiled gratefully as he took our hands and we pulled him up, he looked over the lake with a disappointed groan before patting his stomach were he had rammed into the log, earning another, louder groan from him when he saw the giant gash on his shirt.

Later that night Gon, Cat and I had to sneak into our room since we didn't want to be caught out so late but as Gon accidentally brushed up against the wind chime at the window Aunt Mito's voice sounded, startling all three of us.

"Didn't catch him, did you?"

Gon looked down. "I'm sorry Aunt Mito but I ripped my shirt." he said, sounding guilty.

"Gon, it wasn't your fault." I said quietly as Aunt Mito looked off to the side. "Why do you keep trying?" she demanded. "Why don't you just give up?"

"I can't! I'm gonna catch it, I made a promise! I am gonna become a Hunter! And when I do I am going to go find my dad." Gon replied stubbornly.

"And what will you do when you find him?" Aunt Mito questioned, with her head still turned away and eyes closed tightly. "Don't forget he abandoned you when you were just a baby!" Aunt Mito gasped at what she said and I covered my mouth when I heard the sound Gon made, the scene in the Anime didn't come close to how shocked and hurt Gon truly sounded just now. Oh, Gon... Next to me Cat had stiffened and her face had grown cold and distant.

Aunt Mito sighed. "Yes, it's all true. Ging was a Hunter, he would often go on long journeys and he only came home once in a while and your mother would miss him the whole time he was gone. It was hard for me to see her get hurt like that and I hated Ging because of it, I was fed up with Hunters! He abandoned his family, do you really want to go off and become a Hunter to look for someone like that?" After her small speech Aunt Mito sighed and opened her mouth to say more but Gon spoke quietly before she could.

"Yeah... but it must have been important if it caused him to abandon his own son! It must be worth it... to be a Hunter..."

Mito backed away with a devastated look on her face and looked down, shaking her head. "I can see now, you really are his son." she said turning away she left the room, the door closing with a click. None of us spoke as we briefly heard Aunt Mito sob on the other side of the door before she left with Grandmother.

In the morning the three of us sat at the table with grandmother, our eyes down cast as we picked at our breakfast, not feeling well enough to eat, Gon was the first to look up and speak. "Um... Where's Aunt Mito?" he asked timidly. I looked up from my barely touched breakfast as Gon asked and Cat was already staring expectantly at Grandmother.

Instead of answering Gon's question she looked up and said. "This is your last day to catch that fish, right? Hurry up and finish eating." Eying all of us before going back to her breakfast.

"Yes..." We all sighed, looking down. At the sound of the door opening Gon smiled a little but it soon changed to surprise when Aunt Mito sat something wrapped in a dark red cloth on the table. Aunt Mito is giving Gon his fathers fishing rod! I looked over and grinned at Cat as she did the same.

"Go ahead, open it." Mito said while looking down at Gon, who leaned over and slowly unwrapped it. An awed gasp left him as he picked up the fishing rod.

"That rod belonged to your father and if you can't catch the Master with that..." Aunt Mito trailed off a bit as Gon's face broke into a grin. "Thanks a lot Aunt Mito! I'll reel in the Master of the Swamp with this for sure!" He said excitedly, getting up and racing to the door.

"Cat! Kitsu! Lets go!" Cat and I laughed happily as we ran to catch up with Gon.

My excitement was short lived as I listened to the noises the frogs and insects made as I stared up at the sky in a bored daze, cuddling my fox and munching on some jelly beans. Really, fishing was so boring! I looked down at Gon and Cat who were both sitting on a branch below me, staring intently at the lake, groaning I stuffed some more candy into my mouth and glared at the still water. Come on, you stupid fish!

I sat up and stared as I saw a huge shadow in the water move toward the bob that flouted on the waters surface, soon it was pulled underwater as the Master took the bait. "This is it!" Gon yelled in excitement, a hug grin on his face as the strength of the fish pulled him forward on the branch. Gon groaned as he struggled to keep a grip on the fishing rod, Cat and I ran over and as Cat put her arms around Gon's waist I put mine around hers and we all pulled on the line together.

"If he just gives me some slack in the line..." Gon said under his breath. Cat and I voiced our agreement and Gon looked back for a second in surprise. Heehee, I wonder if he thinks we can read minds. Gon suddenly gasped. "NOW!" he yelled, Cat and I let go as Gon raced up a tree and over a branch, we met him at the bottom and gripped him around the waist tightly as we all once again tried to reel in the Master. With our combined weight falling we watched as the Master was pulled out of the water and into the air, the bright sunlight glittering off the water drops that sprayed around the thrashing fish.

"Yeah! We did it!" We all yelled in victory, laughing as we were swung toward the lake and skidded across the surface.

**(Line Break FTW)**

"You promised me Aunt Mito, now we're allowed to take the Hunter exam, right?" Gon said with a grin as we stood in front of Aunt Mito with the Master laying on the ground behind us. The three of us held up our Hunter Exam Applications expectantly. "After all." Gon continued. "You're the one who taught me to be a person to keep his word." Aunt Mito gazed at him for a second before looking behind us at the Master and the stunned and whispering crowd before taking a deep breath and walking forward to take our Applications. Pressing some buttons she soon handed them back to us and walked away.

"Alright, do as you wish." She whispered, sounding defeated. Gon grinned at the Application as Cat did a happy dance but I couldn't help but frown sadly. Poor aunt Mito...

"Thanks a lot!" Gon called out to her just before she closed the door to the tavern.

Later the three of us took the Master back to the lake and pushed him in, I couldn't believe he was still alive after being out of the water for so long but I guess I was glad he got to live.

Gon suggested Cat and I go start getting packed while he went off into the forest to say good bye to his animal friends.

We were at the river to use the current to travel, It was sunset and Aunt Mito and Grandmother stood on the dock with us to see us off. Mito looked down at Gon with an apologetic look on her face.

"Gon." she started. "I'm sorry, I was lying to you, Ging didn't abandon you. I was awarded custody in court, I took you away from him." She sounded close to tears as Gon looked up at her with a curious face before he fully turned to her and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, I figured you were lying about that." He said, Aunt Mito gasped and looked at him questioningly. "Because Aunt Mito." Gon started, answering her unspoken question. "I can always tell because when ever your lying you never look me in the eye." He finished, tilting his head a bit with a smile still on his face.

Aunt Mito teared up as she pulled Gon into a hug. "Gon.." she whispered, burying her face in his spiky black hair. Gon slowly reached his arms up and wrapped them around Mito's waist.

"I don't remember my mothers scent... but I think it must be like yours Aunt Mito. Where ever I go I wont forget you... You are my mother." I looked away from them as I felt tears prickling my eyes, yes there was jealousy for how close Gon and Aunt Mito are but I was also incredibly touched at their moment, why was I such a softy? Clutching my fox to my chest I buried my face in its fuzzy, orange head as I tried to reel in my emotions.

I gasped when I felt arms around me and looked up to see Aunt Mito looking down at me with a soft smile. Returning it with my own wavering smile I hugged her tightly before stepping away.

"We'll be back to visit soon." I said confidently, more for myself then anyone else as I rubbed my eyes to make sure no tears escaped, Aunt Mito ran a hand through my hair, a habit she had developed over the years. Before giving a hug to Cat who had quietly watched the exchange between Mito and I with a peaceful smile.

Soon we were off and drifting down river, Gon looked down at his fathers Hunter license for a moment and I poked his cheek to get his attention once I had it I grinned and pointed to the river bank where all his animal friends had gathered to see him off. Gon grinned and stood up, waving good bye with both arms as they waved their paws in the air in farewell. Once we drifted past them Gon looked forward and whispered confidently.

"Dad, I'm coming to see you."

Cat and I smiled at each other softly as we drifted, happy at Gon's words and our excitement already showing. Finally, we have started our journey and are on our way to the Hunter Exams!

* * *

**Cheshire: Yay! Chapter Complete! How was it? Good? Bad? *Munches of cherries * Is it just me or is this the longest chapter?**

**Kurama: Probably. But all the other chapters were pitifully short so it doesn't surprise me that this one is a bit longer.**

**Cheshire: Oh you hush up! I'm used to only day dreaming about my stories, I almost never write them and when I do I don't take the time since I can't bring myself to have anyone read them anyway!**

**Kurama: Idiot, Why write them in the first place then?**

**Cheshire: Cuz! Anyway, Review? Cheshire Out! *Salutes ***


	5. Encounter X Hesitation X Departure!

**Cheshire: A Wild Chapter appeared! What will you do? Review, Follow, Favorite or Run away? B-but what if it's a shiny chapter, huh!? If you don't review and tell me how it was I'll never know! (Sorry about the Pokemon reference, I have been obsessing with X and Y ever since they announced it and with the updates about the game it's getting me even more excited! Fennekin is SO cute! Eh, sorry, Kitsune loves foxes and I love foxes too! Plus I always choose the fire type.)**

**Kurama: Hn, of course you would choose the fox.**

**Cheshire: Yep! He's SO cute! It reminds me of you~! It would be even better if it had nine tails and was white like your hair though... At least his eyes are red like yours!**

**Kurama: W-wait, what?**

**Cheshire: Hm? I said It would be even better if it had nine tails and was white like your hair and at least his eyes ar-**

**Kurama: N-no, before all that you said- Nevermind, just start the stupid chapter.**

**Cheshire: *Munches on cherries * Hm, I said something weird, didn't I? Anyway, I do NOT own Hunter X Hunter! It belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

**Chapter Five- Encounter X Hesitation X Departure**

Once we got off the raft and into the city we got a bit lost, Gon and Cat talked about where the ship was, how we were supposed to get there and where we were now. (Maybe where we were, since we really didn't know exactly where we were.) I simply fallowed them, hugging my fox instead of having him on my back because with so many people I needed the comfort he gave me. My body shook a bit as we walked through the crowds so I hugged my fox tighter and tried to concentrate on breathing normally. Soon I noticed Leorio sitting on the side of the street, his eyes drooping in sleepiness as he hugged his stomach as it growled.

Gon and Cat started jogging forward so I fallowed them, sighing when Gon suddenly turned around.

"Wait it's this way!" He said going back the way we came.

"Or.. wait, no... er, back this way!" I face palmed when Gon turned back around and started running again. Instead of fallowing I just stood and watched Gon and Cat as they ran, not long after they had turned back around and ran past me.

"I'm pretty sure it's this way!" Gon called to me when they past, I had to resist the urge to face palm again.

A crowd gathered around two men as one called out, standing on a make shift stage, Gon and Cat jogged over in curiosity while I stayed back and away from all the people.

"Step right up! All you gotta do it defeat this Hunter in an arm wrestling contest and you'll win the prize! You'll also get to see the exotic animal exhibit before it opens at the docks today! Come on! It won't cost you anything! Do we have any challengers?"

The crowd murmured to each other and exchanged glances at the mans words, when no one immediately stepped up the man continued. "Who's feeling brave?"

I rolled my eyes, I remembered this, Leorio was going to challenge the 'Hunter' to get money.

I watched with bored eyes as I saw the fourth challenger lose, his body landing on the ground off the makeshift stage with a crash.

"That's four win's in a row! Any other challengers? Even a mighty Hunter like him gets tired sooner or later!" I grimaced, the mans loud voice was starting to get annoying, he was pretty long winded too.

"No way! It's impossible!" A few in the crowd whispered in shock and awe at the mans strength. Pfft, I bet all of my candy that I could win against that wimp! I haven't been training for nothing after all.

I sighed when I saw Gon staring up at the stage with wide eyes, I couldn't hear him because he was in the murmuring crowd and I was a bit far from him but I am pretty sure I remember him asking if the guy really was a Hunter, of course it was more of a rhetorical question since Gon muttered it to himself.

"Anyone else want to take a shot? If there are no other challengers the prize goes to the Hunter. There's got to be someone with enough guts to try!"

'And in comes Leorio.' I think, right as I see an arm rise from the crowd and heard Leorio's voice and chuckle.

"Hey you look pretty tough." The man says as Leorio steps onto the tiny stage. Leorio, tough? I guess in a way and I have no doubt Leorio would win but he was weak from hunger right now.

I watched as Leorio set down his brief case and lean forward to set his elbow on the crate, his beady eyes staring the fake Hunter down. They clasped hands and got ready as the other man put his hands on top of the 'fighters'.

"Ready?" The man said. "Set... GO!" He immediately released Leorio's and the mans hands as they began pushing. They struggled for a bit as the crowd called out their encouragement. Sighing I looked around before walking to sit on a bench, far enough away from the crowd to be slightly comfortable but close enough that I can still see and hear what is going on.

After a minute I saw Leorio suddenly relax, weak from his hunger before getting throwing off the stage, ouch.

The crowd gasped or laughed as Leorio lay on the dirt floor, the 'Hunter' looked down at Leorio with a smug look that made me want to punch that expression right off his face.

"You know that was actually pretty good for an armature but you have a lot to learn before you can take on the likes of me." The smug man said before turning and walking away.

I stood up when the crowd dissipated until I could make out Gon and Cat walking up to Leorio, I smiled a bit when I saw the surprised look on his face as Gon handed him an apple with, from what I can remember from the show since his back was to me, a huge grin.

I hummed the Hunter X Hunter theme song under my breath and nibbled on some Pocky as Gon, Cat and I fallowed Leorio, who trudged down the street with slumped shoulders as he bit into his apple.

"Hey Mister!" Jeez, I can never get over how cute Gon's voice is. "Can you tell me where to find the ship to Dullay **(I dont know if thats spelled correctly. That's just what I think it sounds like when they say it.)** Island?" Leorio kept on walking which I found to be really rude.

"Hey, wait up! You know about it, dont'cha Mister?" Gon called out to him, quickening his pace to try and keep up with Leorio's effortlessly long strides as Cat and I struggled to do the same.

"Don't. Call. Me. Mister." Leorio growled as he chewed on the apple core angrily. Wow, I had forgotten how rude he was in the beginning...

"Come on! All I want to know is which ship goes to Dullay! That's all!" After Gon finished speaking a man stood up and grabbed Gon as he ran passed. Gon gasped as he was pulled backward. I stiffened and glared at the man, my fists clenching as Cat glared warily at him.

"Hey kid, if you want to get to Dullay, come with me! I can show you which way to go!" The man said, keeping his hands on Gon's arms.

Gon grinned as he looked up at the man with wide eyes. "Can you really!?" He asked, innocent excitement in his voice.

"Sure! Fallow me!" The man said, taking Gon's hand and began leading him away.

"Gon, no!" I yelled, running up to him and pulling him from the strangers grasp. "You stay away from my brother!" I screamed angrily at the man as Cat ran up and stood in front of both of us protectively, a fierce glare on her face.

The man simply smiled. "It's fine! I'm just helping you kids out!" He said as he reached around Cat quickly and snatched my wrist in an iron grip before he started to pull me from my siblings.

"Let go of me you creep!" I screamed as Cat yelled. "Let go of Kitsu, you creep!" I gasped when the man was knocked away from me and smiled over at my savior, expecting Cat but seeing a furious Leorio.

"I know this trick, pretend to be a nice guy and say your going to help but then you go and sell off the kid or hold them for ransom, right?" Leorio growled, as he towered over the fallen man.

"Really Mister?" Gon gasped before his face hardened into a glare as he stepped closer to me and pulled me behind him and Cat. I loved the fact that they cared for me enough to protect me but come on! I can protect my self! I just got a bit surprised when he grabbed me is all!

"W-what? Just a minute!" The man yelled from the ground before he struggled to get up, nursing his side where I'm guessing Leorio hit him. "I don't know what your talking about! I was only trying to help these children find their way!"

I stiffened when I saw the man reach into his brown jacket and pulled out a large knife and lunged for Leorio. Leorio growled then chuckled as he pulled the mans hand away, the knife just barely touching his suit before he kicked the mans legs out from under him, taking his knife from him in the process.

The man scrambled up from his downed position and raced away, yelling at anyone that got in the way of his escape.

"Wow, Mister thanks a lot!" Gon said, smiling gratefully at Leorio, or at least where he used to be, he was already walking away.

"That apple really hit the spot." He said to himself, his brief case swung over his shoulder before calling out to us without looking back. "See ya!"

The three of us followed Leorio around for a while, it was obvious he was trying to lose us because he was slinking through ally ways, trying to get lost in the crowds and before long he simply started running in a full sprint as soon as he got out of a narrow alley.

"Hey!" Gon yelled before he raced after him, Cat gasped as we both paused when we caught a glimpse of Kurapika.

"We'll meet him later, Kitty. Right now we have to make sure we don't get separated from Gon!" I said as I tugged at her hand for a second before running after Gon, after a few seconds I heard Cat fallowing me. As we ran I heard Gon laughing as he fallowed Leorio, I giggled, really you couldn't help but love Gon.

My mouth dropped as Leorio climbed up a wall, it didn't even have any foot holds! Was he part Spider monkey or something!? I remember him doing this in the anime but to see it now was crazy especially when I can easily see that the wall was smooth.

Cat and I found some crates that were staked against the wall so we used them to get up the wall, when we did we saw Leorio blushing and clearing his throat awkwardly as Gon laughed. Leorio fiddled with his glasses before turning and walking away, passing Cat and I.

"Thanks for helping us Mister." I said, wanting to be polite and truly feeling thankful for Leorio going out of his way to help us, who were strangers to him. Leorio glanced at us with what looked like a smile as Gon laughed again and starting fallowing the suited man.

We walked through the city a bit, I wasn't paying much attention to where we were going and instead busied myself with digging around in my backpack looking for some chocolate.

A commotion a little ways off had me looking up and I saw Kurapika once again as he sat eating in a restaurant, Ah, right, the spider. I hummed a bit in amusement as Cat stared at Kurapika, I could have sworn I saw hearts in her eyes.

"Man all that running just made me hungry again!" Leorio complained. Yes and who's fault is that?

"Stop thief! Get back here!" Someone yelled. I looked over to see a stall merchant chasing after someone, leaving his stand unattended.

Leorio looked over at the stand with a sly look on his face. "Hey, there's no one at this food stand so... IT'S TIME TO EAT!" Leorio yelled cackling happily as he gathered an arm full of fish off the stand. Oh, come on, Leorio! Don't steal the fish! … Take something that's easier to eat! Gon, Cat and I watched as Leorio ran away with his arms full of fish, really he more like pranced away, the goof ball.

"Good luck to you, kids!" He called out to us as he ran. Gon pouted and Cat face palmed while I popped a piece of chocolate into my mouth.

Gon insisted that we go find Leorio again so we searched around until we finally found him by the docks, sitting by a fire and cooking his stolen fish.

Leorio jumped a bit when he noticed us looking down at him from our perch on the ledge above him.

"You don't give up do you, kids?" He asked, slight annoyance in his voice as he looked up at us, fish bones sticking out of his mouth. "I guess you get it know, this is what the real world is like, its not an easy place and spoiled babies like you three have no business being Hunters. Now why don't you go back to your mommies and quit bugging me."

I raised my eye brows as I noticed a man walking toward Leorio and as soon as he finished talking they took his brief case and raced away. Leorio gave a startled yell and the fish bones dropped from his mouth.

"Hey! That's mine! Come back here!" Leorio yelled once he got his bearings back and started chasing after the man. Gon swung his fishing rod and let the line fly through the air, it snagged the brief case and he was able to pull it right out of the fleeing mans grip.

"Yeah! Great job, Gon!" Cat and I cheered as Gon reeled in the brief case, Leorio had stopped to gape at us. "W-what the!?" He stuttered. Gon, fumbled with the brief case for a second, how heavy was it? Before looking over at Leorio with a wide, toothy grin.

Later we went back to Leorio's fire and he put it out, stepping and crushing it under his shoes. He told us what ship we had to take to get to the island and told us what time it set sail.

Gon grinned, a laugh escaping him. Really, Gon was such a happy child, it was adorable. "Thanks Mister!" he said, Leorio just walked away, seriously Leo?

"Let's see... which ship...is this it?" Gon murmured as we looked around the docks. I frowned around the stick of my lollipop when I saw the crowd gathered around, this is where the whole animal fiasco starts, right? I followed Gon and Cat as they confidently walked up to the guy that had hosted the arm wrestling contest.

"Excuse me Mister, is this the ship?" Gon asked, looking up at the man while Cat tried to peek through the red curtain eagerly. The man either didn't hear or ignored Gon's question as he leaned down and put his hand on Gon's shoulder in a welcoming and friendly gesture.

"Hey, welcome to the show! Please step inside, come on, right this way!" He said pushing the three of us into the tent thing. "Don't worry, you can pay on your way out!" He added. Pfft, yeah right!

The three of us gasped at what we saw, a large crowd was standing in front of huge cages in the dark room we had been pushed into. I felt my arms lock into a death grip around my fox as a shaky breath left me, a dark place filled with angry caged animals and a bunch of strangers? What a great place to throw someone like me into! I felt two hands on my shoulders and I looked sided to side to see Gon and Cat giving me comforting smiles.

"Don't worry Kitsu, we're right here with you!" Gon reassured me as they both gave me quick hugs before taking my hands after I slipped on my backpack and together we walked toward the cages.

"These are some of the rarest animals from all over the world." A woman said, she was dressed as a tour guide and even had a little flag. "First a giant three headed snake, their heads names are A, B and C." Wow, how creative.

"Next up is this enormous tree frog, Mrs. Froggy, she can get a little jumpy when it rains." Your Joke = Fail.

"And there's Mrs. Turtle! When she gets going she can't stop!" Please stop trying to be funny.

Next we walked to a cage with a Fox bear in it. Gon let go of my hand so he could push through the crowd and get a closer look.

"And here's a Fox bear, by far one of the most dangerous animals of them all. They are known to be extremely vicious and can not be tamed by humans. While trying to capture this one _three_ people were killed."

I shivered when I heard it growling and when I saw Gon stand right in front of the cage and reach his hand into it I won't deny the fact that I felt a thrill of fear race down my spin. Yes, I knew the Fox bear wasn't going to hurt Gon but seeing little Gon stand next to that huge animal scared me.

When the tour guide lady notice how close Gon was and saw him reach his hand forward she let out a scream soon fallowed by those of the crowd.

"Everybody stay back!" She yelled, eyes closed and arms pulled to her chest and face in fright.

I swallowed a lump in my throat when the fox bear roared and rattled the cage bars threateningly. All the while Gon just stood there with a calm air about him as he tilted his head back and looked into the animals eyes.

"I'm sorry." I heard Gon say over the stunned and scared, whispering of the crowd. "You shouldn't be locked in this cage." he continued, reaching his hand into the cage and stroking the soft fur on the fox bears belly gently.

"I bet you once ruled the forest, just like Kon." The Fox bears growling stopped and I watched in fascination as it's face slowly relaxed out of it's snarl. Letting go of the cages bars the Fox bear leaned down and sniffed at Gon's outstretched hand in curiosity before giving his hand a small lick. The crowd gasped in wonder at the act as I heard Gon's happy laugh, I smiled as I saw the Fox bears eyes close in bliss when Gon started to pet its head.

"What the hell's he doing?" I heard and I looked over to see a shocked Leorio in the crowd as well.

"Alright, alright. What's going on?" A voice called as rapid foot steps sounded.

"The Fox bear got so mad! But this little boy went right up to the cage, he reached out his hand to pet it and all it did was lick his hand!" The tour guide answered hurriedly, shaking her head back and forth so fast I thought it would fall right off her shoulders.

The men walked up to Gon with stern looks on their faces. "Who do you think you are? Disturbing my business? Your just a kid but I have to do something... Mr. Hunter?" The boss said looking back at the fake Hunter beside him.

"A Hunter?" Gon asked with awe, smiling at the men as Cat and I made our way over, we stopped beside Gon when we heard a 'meow' sound from a little cage that the fake Hunter was carrying. The Fox bear cub! I had forgotten about it! At the little cry the adult Fox bear roared, showing its sharp teeth as it snarled and reached it's arm out toward the fake Hunter and swiped at him with huge, curved claws. Ooh, could I make claws out of my shadows? That would be a pretty cool and useful weapon.

"Ah, you want to save your little cub, I can't let you do that. Do you have any idea how much money I can make with this?" The fake Hunter said while lifting the cage with the Fox bear cub in it higher to show it to the adult. Dude, are you really talking to the fox bear as if it knows what money is?

I frowned when the Fox bear continued to roar and try and reach for the man, Gon still stood in front of the cage with a shocked look on his face.

The Hunter let out an evil sounding chuckle before some one grabbed me and from the sound of it, Cat and Gon as well.

I curled next to Cat in the corner of the Fox bears cage as Gon simply sat cross legged in front of the animal. A gong sounded multiple times in the distance and I shifted slowly, afraid that if I move to fast the Fox bear might get mad.

"There's the gong." Gon muttered sadly. "I guess that means the ship will be sailing off soon."

Not long after foot steps sounded and Cat and I looked up to see Leorio as he strolled over to the cage. Gon, who hadn't been paying attention, kept muttering to himself.

"I think that ship is going to leave without us." He said sadly. "What to we do now?" Right after he said that he finally noticed Leorio and looked up with a smile.

"Hey Mister!" Leorio slouched a bit as an irritated look flashed across his face.

"What are you doing here anyway? Isn't the ship about to leave?" Gon continued. Leorio leaned forward a bit so he could get a better look into the cage.

"No problem, I'll make it. Your wondering why I'm here? I always repay someone that does me a favor. By the way, what do you think this might be for?" Leorio asked, holding up a golden key, with a smirk.

"Hey!" Gon laughed happily, a grin on his face as he jumped up, Cat and I stood and walked to the cages door.

"Your a life saver Mister!"Cat said happily. I was relieved to hear that she didn't say his name since he hasn't introduced himself yet.

Once we were out of the cage Leorio handed the key to Gon and ran for the exit. "Oh man! We're out of time! I'll run ahead!" He called out to us before disappearing into the light that shone from the door way.

I rocked from my heels to my toes repeatedly as I watched Gon unlock all the animals from their cages while Cat tapped her fingers against her leg impatiently.

I laughed in amusement as Gon stood up on top of one of the cages and yelled as the animals raced out of the building. "That's it! Run! You can go where ever you wanna! All of you run and be free!"

When we got out of the building all that was left of the animals was a huge dust cloud they had kicked up, the fake Hunter and his boss ran toward the dust trail before they noticed us and stopped.

"You!" The boss yelled angrily. "You three did this didn't you!"

"I should have known all along, you're bad guys." Gon said seriously, glaring at the two men, Cat and I stepped forward to stand side by side with our brother, quietly supporting him.

"You little brats, I guess I was to easy on ya!" The man growled before turning to the Hunter behind him as he pointed to us. "Go ahead! Teach them a lesson they won't forget!"

The fake Hunter scowled as he stared at us. "Look kids, why did you have to go and do that anyway?" Gon just glared at the man, when he didn't speak the man continued. "You wanna fight? You know I'm a Hunter, right?"

Gon's jaw clenched. "No! I don't believe you're a real Hunter!"

The gasp and the face the man made once Gon said that was so funny I had to turn my face away and slap a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing, I heard Cat as she tried to stifle her giggles on the other side of Gon.

"You got some nerve! I'll show you what happens when you insult a Hunter!" The man yelled angrily, pointing a gun at us, before he could do anything Leorio stopped him. Really what was up with this guy!? First the wall and now he suddenly appears and is able to sneak up on the men without them knowing? Maybe Leorio would be a good Hunter after all... Leorio punched the fake Hunter in the face, sending him flying and crashing to the ground with a thud.

The fake Hunters boss backed away, sweating. "Y-you knocked him out..."

Leorio grinned, his fist still raised. "There you go! That's the kind of strength I have on a full stomach!" He yelled proudly.

"But Mister, you said you were going ahead." Gon said, surprised.

"I said I payed people back too! You see I had a score I wanted to settle with this imposter." Leorio said, smirking smugly at the unconscious man. Gon laughed, a grin on his face. "Alright! Way to go!"

Leorio sifted through the downed mans pockets and pulled out what looked like a Hunter card. "Yeah, I thought so. You see if he was a real Hunter he wouldn't be knocked out with a single punch." He said and crushed the card in his fist, proving that it was a cheap imitation.

"This should cover for all the animals you lost." Leorio said as he threw a bundle of money at the boss who had been in the process of trying to sneak away.

The four of us ran toward the docks now, trying to catch the ship. "Are you sure it was a good idea to give that guy all that money?" Gon asked, running beside Leorio, Cat ran on Leorio's other side and I ran slightly behind Gon.

"He was going to pay that to the fake Hunter anyway! And besides, I took my fee out first! Now hurry up, pick up the pace or we aren't gonna make it!" Leorio said, Gon nodded determinedly as we all ran faster.

"Hey! Hey wait for us!" Gon yelled as the ship pulled away from the dock. "We're supposed to be on that ship!"

"Yeah!" Leorio added. "Me too!"

"Your to late!" The captain of the ship called out to us, looking down at us from the ships deck. "I ain't turning back, so you better start swimming!"

Leorio and Gon groaned as we raced across the docks.

One of the men wanting to be a hunter laughed as he and three others looked down at us with superior smirks. I huffed at them, a good shuriken to the face will wipe those stupid smirks off!

"The ships already at full sail! It would be impossible to catch up to us by swimming!" The man said, one of the others laughed.

"Yeah and I guess being a Hunter ain't what it used to be if a boy and a couple of little girls think they have a shot!" He said mockingly.

Gon stopped running then. "Hey Mister, wait!" He called to Leorio.

"I think I've got an idea! Come on! Fallow me! Cat, Kitsu, you can get to the ship on your own right!?" Gon asked as we all ran back and toward a huge piece of land that stretched into the ocean and ended as a cliff. Cat and I called our affirmative as we raced faster, passing our brother and Leorio.

"Hey, kid! Are you going to tell me what your plan is!?" I heard Leorio yell breathlessly at Gon.

As we got to the cliff the ship was passing by. "What do they think they're doing!?" I heard one of the ship passengers yell.

"Here we go Kitsu!" Cat yelled, she ran to the cliff edge and summoned her fire to her hands as she pointed them to the ground, she shot two large pillars of fire at the ground that launched her off the cliff and into the air until she landed on the deck of the ship with a crash.

Next I pulled the shadows that the setting sun created and made a pole, using it to vault over the expanse of water and land on the ship's deck as well, rolling to soften the impact. I came to a stop beside Cat and as we both stood up we high-fived, huge grins on our faces before we turned back to the cliff where Gon and Leorio were running on.

We watched as Gon took his fishing rod and aimed at a spike of rock. "You've got to be kidding!?" Leorio yelled in disbelief when he saw.

"Alright, are you ready?" Gon asked as he slowly swung the rod behind him, Leorio had to lean back so as not to get hit. "Here we go!" Gon yelled, swinging the fishing rode forward as if he was swinging a bat. The line shot forward and circled around the rock. "Hang on to me!"Gon yelled, glancing back at Leorio who grabbed the handle of his brief case between his teeth before running forward and grabbing Gon around the neck.

Gon jumped and they swung off the cliff and over the water before they sailed through the air and above the ship. I whistled at the distance Gon was able to take them as they hit the ships sail and slid down it and falling to the deck. Gon landed gracefully and swung his fishing rod in circles in the air as he reeled in the line. Ooh, fancy. Leorio wasn't as graceful, well, really he wasn't even close, he ended up smacking face first onto the ships deck. Ouch...

"Hey Mister, are you alright?" Gon asked, looking down at Leorio as he lay there.

Leorio groaned as he looked up at Gon. "Don't call me Mister, My names Leorio." He said weakly. Gon's worried frown turned into a smile as he laughed.

Cat and I ran up to them after that and grinned at Gon. "Nice one, Gon!" Cat said approvingly, patting his back while I just smiled and handed him a lollipop as a reward. Gon grinned at us as he popped the sucker into his mouth.

"What you two did was so cool! I haven't seen much of your powers for a while now!" Gon said, his eyes shining in excitement. We had told Gon about our powers a long time ago and since then had even trained in front of him a few times.

"Alright then." The captain's voice sounded, I looked over to him and stiffened when I saw that everyone was staring at us. "Looks like this trip to Dullay won't be as boring as I thought it would be." he continued as Gon, Cat and Leorio spoke to each other.

For some reason Gon looked back and waved at the island, Leorio just stood staring at it with his brief case slung over his shoulder, Cat was trying to stare at Kurapika without being noticed and I just fished around in my backpack for some candy. Popping a piece of chocolate into my waiting mouth I sighed happily. We were one step closer to Killua!

* * *

**Cheshire: OMG, is this the longest chapter now? Whoo! I'm tired.**

**Kurama: Don't sleep yet, you should at least start the next chapter or you might fall behind, I don't think any of your followers are going to like that.**

**Cheshire: Ooh, you're right and I'd feel guilty about it too. Okay! I'm starting on the next chapter! Oh, by the way, sorry if I am not doing Kitsu's P.O.V right and I will start adding more of her thoughts and actions to the story but right now I am just trying to hurry up and get to the Hunter Exam and Killua. **

**Kurama: Hn.**

**Cheshire: Until next time everyone! Cheshire OUT! *Salutes ***


	6. Pride X Stormy Water X Duel

**Cheshire: *Munches on strawberries * We're out of cherries ;~; Anyway, Chapter Six, anyone?**

**Shinsetsu: YAY!**

**Kurama: What, now you're replacing me?**

**Cheshire: Never! I just thought that it would be nice to bring in some of my other characters!**

**Kurama: Don't you ramble enough without pulling more characters into this?**

**Cheshire: Kura... are you perhaps... JEALOUS?**

**Kurama: W-what!? No! Stupid human...**

**Cheshire: *giggles ***

**Shinsetsu: Can I say the disclaimer, Cheshire Onee-san!? Please!**

**Cheshire: He's so cute~! Yes, you can Shin~**

**Shinsetsu: Yes! Okay, um... Kurama Onii-san, Kitsune Onee-san, Cat Onee-san and myself belong to Cheshire! NightmareChehsire does NOT own Hunter X Hunter, it and it's characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Pride X Stormy Water X Duel**

I sighed as I listened to the seagulls call out and the sound of the waves crashing against the sides of the ship. Being away from land had my anxiety prickling at me but the fresh, salty air helped wonders. I frowned when I saw a flash of sliver from the corner of my eye and watched as a seagull fell to the ships deck with a thump before a man walked up and pulled a knife out of the birds chest with a chuckle. My nose crinkled at the act, why would you want to kill something needlessly?

Leorio was laying pretty close by and watched the scene with droopy eyes and a bored yawn. I turned and saw Cat shyly inching closer to Kurapika who was resting against the ships mast, a man was doing push ups not to far away while another man paced around the deck. Really, couldn't anyone just sit still like Leorio, Kurapika and I? Wait... someones missing from this picture... twisting around from my spot on the stairs that lead to the back of the ship I caught sight of Gon as he sat on the guard rail, fishing rod in hand.

Not long after a man in an obnoxious orange shirt ran to the side of the ship and puked, I couldn't help but laugh, really, if he was going to get sea sick then he had no business taking the exams! I mean, look at me, I have horrible anxiety but I'm able to stop myself from being sick!

"A guy his size getting sea sick in calm water? That's got to be embarrassing!" I jumped a bit, startled as one of the crew members laughed, he and a few others were following the captain around the deck.

"Happens every trip." The captain said gruffly. "He'll keep puking his guts out and by the time we get to where we are going there won't be anything left of him but skin and bones!" He continued, laughing lowly along with his crew. "I wonder how many will make it this time?" The captain said to himself, eyes glancing around the ships passengers, his voice low enough to have to strain to hear him.

"Look around, there's only one guy that's got half a chance!" One of the crew boasted, a young looking man with scruffy brown hair and a red bandanna, I'll just call him Red. As one of the men flicked a knife in the air and Red jumped up and caught it while doing a series of flips in the air until he grabbed onto the ropes on the sails.

"Hey pal, you want this back?" He taunted the man that had killed the seagull earlier. The man growled as he stared up at Red with twitching eyes before he started to climb the ropes. Before he could get very far Red jumped down and back on top the deck with a mocking laugh.

"Loser!" He called out to the climbing man as he passed him on the way down to the deck. I half watched, half day dreamed as I watched the scene, absent mindlessly twirling a lollipop in my mouth as the man lunged for Red and sent a series of punches and kicks, Red easily dodged all of them and soon they were running around the deck in their one sided fight.

I sighed at the chattering crowd and the grunts of the man as he tried to land a hit, my sigh over lapped with Leorio's as he turned away from the noise. Though I was happy to see that Cat and Kurapika were sitting side by side and seemed to be having a nice conversation, the noise of the ship not seeming to bother them much. I giggled when I saw the faint blush on Cat's cheeks along with a shy smile, something that I hadn't seen from Cat since her crush back in the sixth grade.

Turning back to the men I watched as Red started throwing the knife from one hand to the other, faster and faster until it blurred, I was able to fallow it easily but I know the others weren't so lucky. The man, having gotten annoyed at trying to fallow the knifes movement lunged at Red but as he did Red pointed the knife to his throat, the one sided fight was over.

"Ooh." Leorio hummed, laying on his stomach with his arms propping up his head, his legs crossed in the air behind him. "That's pretty good."

"That's enough!" The captain said angrily before glaring at the man. "Get off." He growled lowly. The man made a confused noise as he stared at the captain in shock.

"Get off of my ship." The captain continued when the man still didn't seem to comprehend,

"What'ja mean!?" The guy yelled but the captain just hummed and nodded, signaling for his crew to take care of it. Right after his nod two large crew men walked up behind the man and gripped him around his arms.

"H-hey! What are you doing!? Let go of me!" The man yelled, a twinge of fear in his panicked voice.

"Do it." The captain said, staring on with hard eyes before the crew men unceremoniously threw the man off the side of the ship, another crew member threw a life preserver. That... was kind of harsh wasn't it? Maybe a bit overboard? ... Oh, Pfft, get it? Overboard? 'Cuz they threw him off the ship? ...Sorry.

"Listen closely everyone, when your on my ship you gotta do what I say. Anyone who's got a problem with that gets thrown over board, is that clear?" The captain growled, authority ringing clear in his gruff voice as I leaned against the ships side, watching as the dot of the man grew farther and farther away.

"I got one!" Gon's voice rang out, interrupting the serious moment with his childish voice. I looked over to see him standing on the ships guard rail and tugging at his fishing rod. Walking over until I was beside Gon I looked over board to see a huge fish with long fins, it glided across the surface of the water a few times as it was tugged along. Gon gave on last tug before the fish was yanked out of the water and was left thrashing in the air. "I got 'em, Yeah!" Gon yelled in victory, reeling the large fish aboard.

"Well look at that! You caught yourself a big one! And its a flying bonito **(Dunno how to spell it :P)** too! Those are very rare and not easy to catch either!" The captain said, excitement in his voice once Gon had pulled the fish onto the ship.

"Yeah." Gon agreed with a grin. "I almost never see them on Whale Island!"

Leorio's yawn interrupted the two as he leaned against the side of the ship. "There's no wind out here at all, not even a slight breeze. Can someone tell me how long it's going to take to get to Dullay **(Still dunno how to spell it XD)** Island?"

As that was said the calls from the seagulls grew louder and Gon turned his head up to them. Before his face grew serious as he turned and looked out to the sea, scanning around the horizon.

"There's a storm." Gon stated, not taking his eyes of the ocean. "It's coming our way." The captain hummed at Gon's words as Leorio looked at him disbelievingly.

"Very funny. The ocean's totally calm." Leorio said, looking over board.

"Yeah." Gon started. "But it's humid, you can taste salt in the air and the Sea Cranes are calling out warnings." Oh, their called Sea Cranes? Well what ever, they sound like Seagulls.

"Sea Cranes?" Leorio laughed. "So what, you understand all of their squawkin'?"

"Yep! Well, most of it anyway." Gon said happily, looking back to smile at Leorio.

"Leorio, you should trust Gon. He's never wrong about these things." I said going to stand next to him. Cat called out her agreement from her spot next to Kurapika.

Leorio laughed as he glanced between me and Gon. "This is some kind of joke, right?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, son." The captain started, glancing up at the Sea Cranes before looking at Gon. "You came on board with us at Whale Island, didn't you?" Gon nodded at the question, humming a 'yes.'

"Tell me, what's you father's trade?" The captain asked, face serious as he gazed down at Gon.

"He's a Hunter!" Gon said excitedly, smiling up at the man. "I've only seen a picture of him but still... I hear he's the best."

"I see, so your dad is a Hunter... " The captain paused then, I know he was picturing Ging standing next to Gon. "Listen kid. How strong is that storm? When's it gonna hit us?"

Gon smiled and turned. "The Sea Cranes say it's a big one and at the speed we're sailing I'd have to say... In about two hours."

The captain hummed. "I've been sailing these seas for a long time now and you're only the second person I've met that can do that."

"The second?" Gon asked as I watched on, chewing on some jelly beans.

"Listen all hands! Bring those sails down!" The captain yelled, ignoring Gon's question. The crew voiced their understanding and set to work.

Not long after black clouds started drifting across the sky as a a strong breeze started to blow in bursts.

**(Line Break, Yo!)**

My legs gave out and tears rolled down my face as I laughed at Leorio after a bucket fell and smashed against his face. His yell was so funny! The bucket broke into pieces and they flew though the air toward Cat and Kurapika, who both just dodged every piece without missing a beat in their conversation.

"Don't laugh Kitsune!" Leorio yelled, his face red from anger, embarrassment and from the bucket. His face just made me laugh harder.

"And hey! Watch it!" Leorio added, glaring up at the crew.

"Sorry, it just slipped out of my hand." A crew member called out apologeticly.

"Pfft, yeah right! If you think you can test me like this you've got another thing coming!" Leorio yelled, twirling the metal ring from the bucket around his finger. As it twirled it flew off his finger and straight at me. "W-whoa! Kit, watch out!"

By then my laughing had turned to giggles so when I heard Leorio call out I looked over and noticing the metal ring coming at me I was able to pull some shadows to me and made a shield. The ring got sucked into the shadows and as they disappeared the ring did too. I wonder where everything goes?

"Jeez, Leo! What it!" I laughed, letting the shadows pull apart into see through wisps before they disappeared completely. Leorio scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, Kitsune."

**(Line Break~)**

Later the storm was hanging above us, everything was deadly calm as the pitch black clouds blocked out the whole sky and thunder rumbled ominously around us.

Thunder sounded and lightning flashed blue and purple as we all watched the ships mast started to glow.

"I bet that's St. Almos **(Don't know how to spell it, sorry XD I am just spelling it how I think it sounds when the characters say it, if you know what any words are that I have spelled wrong please let me know.)** Fire." The captain said, walking through the crowd to get a closer look.

"What's St. Almos Fire?" Gon asked, looking up at the captain questioningly.

"It's a phenomenon in which tall objects like that mast are illuminated by a build up of static electricity. That means there's probably a thunder head or an electrified cloud situated directly above us." Kurapika likes to make things sound complicated, doesn't he?

"Whoa, really?" Gon asked in wonder, staring at Kurapika with wide eyes, actually, Cat had the same expression on her face now as she stared at Kurapika, of course her eyes held a bit more then just innocent awe like Gon.

"So, you can actually talk after all." Leorio teased. "Thanks a lot for the encyclopedic explanation." He added rather rudely. Cat scowled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kurapika and I have been talking to each other the whole time we have been on the ship and he was only answering Gon's question, Leorio. There's no need to be rude to him!" Cat said, crossing her arms as she defended Kurapika.

"There's a legend, no sailor that has seen St. Almos Fire has ever made it back to port alive." The captain said gravely. Everyone broke into nervous/scared mutterings.

I blinked before raising an eyebrow at the captain. "Wait, what? If no one has seen it and lived then how the heck does anyone know about it?" I asked, confused as I hugged my fox.

Kurapika and Cat looked at me when I said that but everyone else either ignored me or just didn't hear over the sound of the thunder.

"Heh, good thing I'm not a sailor." Leorio said with a lopsided grin.

"Storms coming and it's going to be bad." the captain said, looking at Kurapika, Cat, Gon and finally me.

**(Bow to the Line Break!)**

After that the captain sent all of us down below in the cabin to ride out the storm. The huge waves crashing against the ship made it rock and jerk around. This is like a bad carnival ride!

All the passengers slid and crashed around in the room, yelling and cursing as loose objects like cups, barrels, crates, food, etc rolled around with them.

I giggled when one guy ended up face planting on the floor and grinned when I saw Gon balancing on a rolling barrel. My laughter started up again when one of the men yelled. "I want my mommy!"

As everyone was sliding around and banging against the walls and each other I was snuggled in a corner with shadows pulled all round me, it hugged me to the wall to keep me from sliding around and protected me from people or objects that other wise would have hit me.

Kurapika was laying on a hammock, I'm not sure if he was sleeping or not and Leorio was sitting on the floor munching on an apple, looking around I finally spotted Cat and promptly burst out laughing, she was in the rolling barrel that Gon was balancing on, now that I was paying attention I could actually hear her laughter.

Later the ships violent rocking wasn't as bad so I let the shadows dissipate before getting up and snagging an apple for myself, after a bit of searching to find one that wasn't smashed or bruised. As I bit into it the door opened as the captain came to check on us.

He looked around at the beaten, groaning and tired passengers as they lay scattered around on the floor, disappointment clear on his face. "How pathetic! These are the guys who think they're up for the challenge of the Hunter Exam!? What a joke!"

"Here, drink some water and chew this herb. You'll feel better!" Gon's voice sounded, causing the captain to look over at him as he helped one of the ill and tired passengers. Next he looked over and saw Leorio humming as he looked in a mirror and fixed his tie, grinning at his reflection before seeing Kurapika sleeping/laying on the hammock, Cat below him, reading a small book that she had stashed in a pouch on her belt and then finally his eyes landed on me as I skipped over to Gon, still munching happily on my apple.

**('Notha Line Break, Yo!)**

"You want me to tell you what my name is!?" Leorio yelled out making me jump. Oops, looks like I started to day dream without knowing, I thought as I walked a bit closer to Gon.

"Yes, I do." the captain said, sounding irritated.

"My names Gon!" My brother said cheerfully, smiling at the captain.

"I'm Kurapika." The blonde said, sitting up from his place on the hammock.

"The names Cat!" Cat said, a confidant grin on her face.

"I'm Kitsune but you can call me Kit if you like." I spoke up, voice hesitant since I wasn't sure if the captain even cared what my name was, I haven't really done anything cool to get his attention like all my friends did.

Leorio groaned as we all said our names. "Uhg... and I'm Leorio." He said reluctantly.

"So Gon, Kurapika, Cat, Kit, Leorio. I want each one of you to tell me why you want to be a Hunter." The captain said.

"Hey, why don't you mind your own business, you're just here to steer the ship!" Leorio said, scowling at the man. Telling him is no big deal Leo, jeez...

"Just answer the question." The captain said, glaring at Leorio with squinted eyes and a tone full of authority and irritation.

"What if I don't!" Leorio yelled angrily. Really Leorio, your reason isn't even personal or anything, everyone has a more personal reason for being here then you! I thought to myself, really wanting to voice it but I kept my mouth shut.

"Captain! I'll tell you why I want to be a Hunter! My dad was one and I want to see what it's like!" Gon said happily, walking closer to the captain.

"Whoa kid, I was still talking to this old guy. He doesn't need to hear your life story anyway." Leorio said.

"Whats the big deal?" Gon asked, confused. "It's no secret."

"Because I don't wanna tell him! I don't have to do what he says! You see, I like to stand up for myself. That means never letting anyone boss me around!" Leorio yelled.

"Just because you don't want to be bossed around by Mister Captain doesn't mean you can yell at Gon, Leorio! You keep yelling at my brother like that and I'll have to put you in your place!" I yelled going to stand next to Gon as Cat walked over as well glaring at Leorio with crossed arms and locked jaw.

"I agree with you, Rioleo." Kurapika spoke, hopping off the hammock.

"Hey, who do you think you are? Next time you better say my name the right way!" Leorio yelled at the blonde. I can't wait until we get further into the exams, that way Leorio won't be acting like this.

"It would be easy enough to dodge the captains question by making up a plausible lie." Kurapika said, stepping a bit closer. "How ever I consider lying to be a sin equal to greed and as dishonorable."

"The name's Leorio, got that?" Leorio growled angrily. Can you let it go!?

"I also feel that I can not disclose the truth to a stranger whom I've just met, my reason for becoming a Hunter is much to personal." Kurapika continued, ignoring Leorio. "And that's why I choose not to answer the question at this time."

"Are you listening to me!? The names Leorio!" An awkward silence fallowed after Leorio's yell until the captain finally broke it.

"If you two can't answer the question you can get off my ship, now."

Leorio grunted as he looked back at the captain in shock.

"You still don't get it do you? The Hunter Exam has already begun! It started the moment you set foot on this ship!" The captain growled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a Hunter card.

Kurapika, Gon and Leorio gasped when they saw it while Cat and I just stood there munching on some jelly beans.

"That's from the Hunters Association!" Leorio gasped in shock, stumbling back a few steps.

"There are as many people that want a Hunter license as there are stars in the sky. You think there are enough examiners with the time to judge them all?" the captain laughed. " hardly. That's why there are people like me that not only steer the ship but also screen the applicants. The other passengers didn't make the cut but I'll be making my report on them to the comity, if any of them reach the exam by a different route they'll be turned away. What this all means it that weather of not you can take the exam is left up to me. So, do you want to answer the question I just asked you or not?"

"Kitsu and I are taking the Hunter exam to meet our friends. If we don't take the exam we won't ever find them." Cat said, throwing an arm around my shoulders as she came up with a lie, though I guess it isn't a complete lie. "Oh and we have to go to watch out for Gon too! Can't have our cute little brother getting into any trouble!" Gon blushed and laughed at Cat's words as I smiled at the two of them.

"Jeez, I guess I've got no choice, now I've got to answer." Leorio sighed. "The reason I want to become a Hunter is that I-"

"I'm the only survivor of the Kurta Clan." Kurapika interrupted, making Leorio angry yet again. Is this going to be a game for him?

"Hey! I was just going to tell him my reason!" Leorio complained.

"I want to be a Blacklist Hunter, so I can capture fugitives with a bounty on their head and bring them to justice." Kurapika said, ignoring Leorio once again.

"And why is that?" The captain asked, the pipe in his mouth bouncing as he talked.

"Four years ago all of my brethren were brutally massacred, that gang of thieves, The Phantom Troupe, was responsible and I am determined to have my revenge." Kurapika answered, voice and face dead serious as he stared at the captain.

"And that's why you must become a Hunter." the captain said, at Kurapika's nod he continued. "The Phantom Troupe have a Class A bounty on them, even the most experienced Hunters don't want to go after them. It could cost you your life."

"I do not fear death, but what I fear the most is that my rage will eventually fade away." From the corner of my eyes I saw Cat frown and look down at Kurapika's words.

"Heh, get over yourself, you can take revenge without becoming a Hunter!" Leorio said, I watched as Cat walked up to him and stomped on his foot. Really he was being such a jerk, so he totally deserved it!

"Don't be as stupid as you look." Kurapika said once his surprise at Cat's actions faded. "Everyone knows that as a Hunter you have permission to do what few others can, you have access to places and information that no one else does. You can take almost any action, Rioleo."

"For the last time! It's Leorio!"

"Well then, let's hear your reason, Leorio." The Captain said, he irritation stronger now.

"My reason? I'm not even going to try and guess what you want me to say so I'll just get straight to the point... Money! As a Hunter I'll make loads of money and then I can buy myself everything I've always wanted! A huge mansion! A cool car! Top grade booze!" Leorio laughed like a maniac, slightly drooling as he day dreamed. I face palmed at the sight.

"I wonder if you can buy yourself some class, Rioleo." Kurapika spoke in his usual soft and calm voice. Cat and I snickered lowly at that.

Leorio looked like he was about to explode, he body stiffened and a growl escaped him but he took a deep breath and sighed. "That's the third strike, let's take it outside." Leorio growled. "You Kurta tribesmen are a bunch of dirty half wits who know nothing about manners." What!? Oh, come on, Leorio! Kurapika is one of the most well mannered people I know! You most certainly don't have any!

"You take that back right now, Rioleo!" Kurapika growled, his voice louder then I have heard it so far.

"I've had enough of you." Leorio growled, glaring at Kurapika. "Let's go."

"Sure, any time." Kurapika said, glaring right back as he fallowed Leorio out of the room and toward the deck.

"Hey!" The captain called as they walked past him and out of the the room. "I'm not through with you yet, get back here!"

"Let them go." Gon said calmly, making the captain turn his attention to him. "If you really want to know someone you should try to understand what makes them feel angry. That's one of the things Aunt Mito taught me and I believe it's true. What ever is making those guys so furious is obviously really important, we shouldn't get in their way. " I smiled, Gon can be pretty wise, huh?

By the time we got to the deck Leorio and Kurapika had already started fighting, their weapons clashed and lightning split the sky and the boom of thunder vibrated in our chests.

The two faced off on opposite sides of the deck now, staring each other down.

"Heh, you know, you aren't to bad." Leorio complimented before they lunged for each other again.

"You're not so bad yourself." Kurapika grunted as their weapons clashed.

The two were breathing heavily now as the captain turned his attention to the men that had climbed the mast to try and fix it after it got hit by lightning earlier.

"Be careful!" He called out to them over the raging storm.

Waves washed over the side of the ship and a huge bolt of lightning struck the mast, causing Red to fall. He screamed on his way down as we all gasped.

Leorio and Kurapika abandoned their fight when they saw that Red was going to fall off the ship, they along with Gon, Cat and I raced toward him. Kurapika wasn't fast enough to grab his legs but Gon launched himself forward and grabbed him, having jumped off the ship himself I had to race forward and catch Gon, the momentum caused me to be pulled over board. Cat grabbed my legs and Leorio and Kurapika snapped out of their initial shock at Gon jumping that they were able to grab onto Cat before she to was over board as well.

"Thanks you guys, you saved my life." Red said breathlessly as we hung there over the side of the ship. I giggled breathlessly as I felt us getting pulled back up.

After that little adventure the storm started to ease and before long sunlight broke through the dark clouds. The crew members were out and about, working to open up the sails and fix any damages to the ship.

Leorio sat cross legged in his boxers and tie on the deck of the ship along with Kurapika, Cat, Gon and I. Pulling out a lollipop from my fox I yawned before giving it a lick, maybe I should have tied to take a nap earlier...

"Hey Gon, Kitsune, Cat. That was a pretty stupid thing to do you know." Leorio said, glaring sternly at us.

"Yes, very reckless." Kurapika agreed.

"If we hadn't of grabbed your legs you three would have drown out there along with that sailor." Leorio continued.

"But you did grab my legs." Gon said innocently, smiling at the two older males.

"Yeah and if you hadn't I could have just used the shadows to pull us back up!" I said, grinning at the two.

"Hey, yeah, that reminds me. Kitsune, how do you do that? Oh and Cat, you some how used fire back on Whale Island." Leorio asked, Kurapika opened his eyes and looked between Cat and I in curiously

Cat and I shared a glance and giggled. I twirled my finger around as I pulled shadows to it, making a mini tornado before letting it slowly dissipate into wisps before disappearing completely as Cat summoned fire onto the palm of her hand. "That, my friends, is a secret." We both said, winking playfully at them. Gon laughed from his place next to Cat.

"So... What happened to your fight?" Gon asked, while I went and sat next to him.

"What fight? Oh, right, we were fighting weren't we?" Leorio said, looking at Kurapika.

"Allow me to apologize for being so rude to you before. I'm sorry, Leorio" Kurapika spoke calmly.

"H-Hey, don't worry about it." Leorio stuttered awkwardly, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "I guess I was being a bit to sensitive, I'm sorry too. That mean stuff I said about your people, I take it all back."

Kurapika smiled over at Leorio and I am pretty sure Cat just got a nose bleed. A laugh had me looking over to see the captain walking over.

"All Five of you have past the test." He chuckled.

"Seriously!?" Leorio gasped, leaning forward, Gon, Cat and I flashed grins at each other.

"Yep, I'll get you all to Dullay Island, safe and sound." The captain said lightly.

"That's great but are you sure this old tub can make it there without sinking!?" Leorio yelled. The captain laughed a warm, booming laugh.

"C'mon! Have a little faith!" He spoke through his laughter.

We've already started the Hunter Exam and have made it through the storm, now we just have to pass the test on the island. We're so close to all the action and Killua! I can't wait! My heart is beating faster just thinking about it!

* * *

**Cheshire: Chapter Six Complete! **

**Kurama: Well Done.**

**Cheshire: OMG, Kurama praised me!**

**Kurama: Don't get used to it.**

**Cheshire: Aww... It was nice while it lasted.**

**Shinsetsu: Don't worry Onee-san! I'll tell you what a great job you're doing after every chapter!**

**Cheshire: Aww~!**

**Kurama: Hn.**

**Cheshire: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time Everyone! Cheshire OUT! *Salutes ***


	7. Decision X Shortcut X Detour

**Cheshire: Hey everyone! NEW CHAPTER, YAY! SO sorry I haven't updated but I haven't been feeling well and my eye sight is getting worse, pfft not even eighteen yet and I'm already almost blind in my left eye. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I haven't stopped this story and I have just had trouble getting back to it. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything like that, everything it pretty blurry, even with my glasses. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Kurama: Hn. Cheshire owns her OC's but does NOT own Hunter X Hunter or any of it's characters, it and the characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Decision X Shortcut X Detour**

"Thanks for everything Captain" Gon said happily. Only Gon and I stayed to talk to the captain, Kurapika, Cat and Leorio were a little ways off, probably talking about where the bus is that we need to take.

"I had a really great time sailing aboard your ship!" Gon continued. Smiling at the man, I grinned at the captain and nodded.

"You're a couple of good kids" the Captain laughed, smiling down at us. "If you can appreciate a rough voyage like that one you'll be alright" he added, patting us both on the head. "But remember, you've only reached Dullay Harbor, there's still a long way to go and it ain't gonna be easy."

Gon nodded, "You're right, Thanks!"

"Don't you ever stop giving lectures Captain? I've heard more than enough stuck on that boat of yours." Leorio laughed, walking up to us.

"Then I'll leave you with one last piece of advice" the Captain hummed. "You can call it a special favor."

"What are you trying to say?" Leorio asked, blinking in confusion.

"See that?" the captain pointed behind us at a mountain with a huge tree on top. "Head for that lone tree on top of the mountain over there and you'll find a short cut to the exam site. Oh and if I were you I'd get going, as you know, the exam has already started" the captain said before walking away.

"Alright then, take care!" Gon called out to him.

"Yeah, maybe we'll meet again Mr. Captain!" I called to him.

"Maybe, you kids take care, best of luck!" he yelled back without turning around.

Red waved at us and Gon grinned and waved back. "Thanks everyone!" he yelled to the crew. "Good Bye!" Shouts of good bye and good luck were called out by the crew as we all turned and made our way out of the harbor.

I held Gon's hand while my other arm hugged my fox to my chest as we walked toward the closest map of the city. The crowd and the fact that this was a new city kind of scared me so I latched on to Gon before we were even off the ship. I didn't take Cat's hand though because she was talking to Kurapika again and I didn't want to disturb her.

Gon pulled me along confidently until we were standing right in front of a huge map that was bolted on the side of a building.

"Hey, what's the deal here? The exam is in Zaban city but the mountain with the huge tree is in the opposite direction!" Leorio stated, staring up at the map while I nervously nibbled on some Pocky.

"You're right." Kurapika agreed, studying the map closely.

"Some short cut." Leorio scoffed. "Going that way would be a total waste of our time! I say we head straight for Zaban City instead!"

"If you're on your way to Zaban city there's an express bus that will take you all the way, the bus stop is right over there." A voice spoke, we all looked back to see a ginger haired man with a big nose and squinted eyes.

"And who are you?" Leorio asked suspiciously, eying the man.

"My name is Matthew, I'm a rookie Hunter Applicant just like you guys... er, and Ladies" he added, looking at Cat and I. "It's nice to meet you" he continued, reaching out his hand to shake with Gon.

"My name is Gon!" next Matthew tried to shake Kurapika's hand but he simple stared at the new arrival. With drawing his hand awkwardly Matthew made a move to shake mine and Cat's hands but I glared and stepped back. He looked down and hummed in disappointment.

"Heh, never mind them. They're not exactly what you'd call normal." Leorio laughed, patting Matthew's shoulder. "The name's Leorio. So Matthew, you going to be taking that bus too?"

"No, no. not me, I get sick when I ride the bus, I'm gonna hike over that mountain, the one with the huge tree at the top." Matthew said.

"That's great, we're going that way too" Gon said, smiling at the man. No! Can't we make some excuse so we don't have to travel with this traitor? I thought to myself.

"No kidding?" Matthew asked with fake surprise and excitement. "What a lucky coincidence! I was hoping to run into someone else going my way! How about we go together, Gon?"

I scoffed and glared, crossed my arms and turned slightly away from the man, Cat doing the same. Kurapika flashed us a questioning and thoughtful look at our actions.

"Sure!" Gon agreed, his innocence shining through. Aww, Gon... Why?

"But Gon-!" Leorio started.

"I'm going to do exactly what the captain said we should!" Gon said. "Right?" he asked Cat and I, wanting to know if we agreed with his decision, at our approving nods he grinned. "See, Leorio? Even Kitsu and Kitty agree! Besides, I'm sure the captain knows whats best!" With that Gon turned and started walking, taking my hand without me even needing to ask if it was okay. I guess he knew me well enough to know that I was still uncomfortable with the crowded city.

"You can't always trust everyone, but your going to have to learn that the hard way! I'm going to take the bus and you should too" Leorio said, turning to go to the bus stop.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Leorio called when he saw that Kurapika had turned and followed us, walking next to Cat who looked happy to see him so close to her.

"I don't really care what the captain said but I am interested in what Gon, Cat and Kitsu are capable of. I'm going to stick with them for the time being."

"Ahw!" Leorio groaned loudly. "And here I thought this guy could think for himself! Fine! See ya later! We haven't known each other long but I wish you guys the best!" Leorio said as he turned and slung his brief case over his shoulder.

"Thanks Leorio! Take care of yourself!" I heard Matthew call to my suit loving friend, his tone made my teeth grind. I wondered if I should have convinced Leorio to just come with us?

It didn't take as long as I thought it would to get out of the city and before long we were walking down a dirt path surrounded by grass and hills, bird songs could be heard all around us. Even when we were out of the city I didn't relax or let go of Gon's hand and this Matthew guy was bad news but there was no way I could warn Gon and Kurapika because I didn't have any way of convincing them besides saying. 'Hey! I'm from some other dimension where all of you are characters in a show! BTW, this guy is going to betray us so you should kick him out of the group now!' yeah that would work. I sighed in annoyance and shot a glare at the ginger haired man. Right at that moment he collapsed with a pained shout and clutched his ankle. "Ow! Ah, my ankle!"

Gon ran to to man and checked on him while Cat, Kurapika and I just watched. We could all tell that the man was faking.

"Tch" Cat scoffed angrily and turned away walking further up the path. We were almost fully up a hill and about to get to the trees. I waited while Kurapika went and followed Cat. I shot the man another glare before rummaging around in my backpack for a Pixy Stix.

We walked on, Gon bringing up the rear with Mathew on his back. "So hows your leg? Does it still hurt?" Gon asked, his voice concerned but still cheerful. Matthew groaned in fake pain.

"Yeah, I think I sprained my ankle, I'm not used to hiking around in the mountains, I'm sorry Gon."

Gon hummed and looked back at the ginger haired man with a smile. "Aw, don't worry about it."

Kurapika flashed a look back at them before he continued walking, his steps syncing with Cat's. I glance at them and smiled in amusement, Kitty sure works fast. I pouted at that, we still had a bit before we got to Killua and I don't even know if he'll like me at all. Panic shot through me, oh, jeez! This is bad! What if he thinks I'm annoying? Or doesn't want to be near me!? What if he thinks I'm useless or a baby because of all my fears? During my panic I didn't pay attention and ended up tripping over my own feet, face planting on the dirt path.

"Kitsu, are you alright!?" Cat gasped, I looked up from my place on the ground and flashed an embarrassed smile, blushing like mad.

"I just found out that I shouldn't think and walk at the same time" I chuckled, face burning. Cat laughed once she saw that I wasn't hurt or anything and helped me up from the ground and joined me in dusting the dirt off my clothes before she took my hand and continued to walk next to Kurapika.

After a bit I jumped when Gon made a noise before talking about going to look for herbs for Matthew. I huffed and scowled in annoyance but went and sat on a large rock beside the path. I hummed the Hunter theme song while I doodled in the dirt, smiling softly as the anime version of Killua was soon smiling at me. I wonder what Killua would look like now? Everything looked a lot like the real world except for an anime-like quality to it, its kind of a strange mix but oddly really pretty. I smirked when I heard Kurapika tell Matthew that if he was in such a hurry then he should just go himself and giggled at the blondes knowing look. I jumped up when Kurapika starting walking away, leaving the man sitting on the ground. The three of us walked down the path and I glanced back to see Matthew standing and glaring at us, my smirk returned two-fold.

I paused when I heard Matthew call out to Gon and screamed. Doesn't he run into an animal? What was it... I think it was some kind of rhino looking thing... I stumbled when Kurapika turned back and started walking back toward the ginger haired man, Cat fallowing close behind.

"Put those away." Kurapika ordered sternly, I was still a bit away from them but I could make out Cat's red hair and Kurapika's golden blonde.

"I don't think those will do to much anyway." Kurapika continued as Matthew lowered his weapons. Gon suddenly appeared and walked toward the rhino-thing slowly.

"Gon! It's already prepared to attack." Kurapika warned, pulling out his double swords still in their sheaths. "We have no choice."

"Just give me a second here..." Gon spoke calmly, not taking his eyes off the animal. I wrung the bottom of my shirt in my hands nervously, that animal was huge! "He's just upset because we're trespassing on his territory" Gon continued.

Gon walked forward slowly. "It's okay, we're sorry, we had no idea this was your territory. We're just passing through. Is that alright?" Gon asked.

Rapid foot steps had me looking back and I face palmed, Leorio really couldn't have picked a worse time to come back into the story.

"Watch out!" he yelled, jumping over Kurapika and Gon and whacked the rhino on the head with his brief case. The look on everyone's faces was priceless and I would have burst out laughing right then if it wasn't for the angry growls coming from the very irritated looking animal. The rhino let out a roar and charged at Leorio who panicked and raced away, screaming.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled, his voice shaking. I kept myself from laughing but a snicker still escaped, I'm not sure if I can say Cat did better or not, she didn't make any noise but her face was red from holding in her laughter.

"I thought he took the bus but.. I guess not." Kurapika spoke, a slightly dumbfounded look on his face, that's what finally broke Cat and her laughter spilled out, filling the forest.

After some searching around we found Leorio up in a tree the rhino-thing pacing underneath.

"The bus was a trap?" Gon asked, shocked as we all stared up at the brown haired man.

"Eh, yeah. I have had a rough day already." Leorio chuckled, scratching his temple.

"And then you decided to come to see if Cat, Gon and Kitsu where okay, how noble." Kurapika spoke. I shot a sly look at Cat because Kurapika mentioned her first.

"Well no, it wasn't exactly like that. I thought you all must have missed me by now, you know what they say, 'Life's journey's seem long without friends'" Leorio laughed.

I smirked. "In other words, you had no other choice but to find us since the bus was a trap."

Leorio flailed on the branch for a second, stuttering before he regained his composure and ignored my comment.

"So Gon, as a friend, would you please tell that rhino to get lost already!?" Leorio yelled.

We all watched as Gon sent the rhino on its way, waving good bye as he did so. "See you around!" he called.

"So how much time are we going to waste standing around here?" Matthew said rudely, a hint of anger in his voice as he stood with his arms crossed. "Some of those other guys have probably gotten ahead of us by now. If we had just kept going like I said we should we could have avoided all this trouble."

Cat and I glared at the man, really he was getting on my last nerves!

"Yeah but it worked out okay." Gon said. "Because now Leorio is back with us! It looks like your ankle is all better too!"

I snorted a laugh as I leaned against a tree, nibbling on a chocolate Pocky stick while Cat munched on a strawberry flavored one.

"Yes, you must heal very fast Matthew." Kurapika spoke teasingly, cause the ginger haired man to glare at him with a quiet growl.

It didn't take long before we had hiked up the mountain and came to the entrance to a run down and seemingly abandoned town, it was kind of creepy looking. Crows cawed as they perched on the buildings and laundry wires that were strung up between buildings, the pitch black creatures watched us with beady eyes. So creepy...

"This place gives me the creeps! There isn't anyone here!" Leorio spoke as we all made our way into the town with slow, cautious steps.

"Yeah, but there are people, their all around us." Gon whispered, glancing around.

"So stay alert." Kurapika added as his greenish blue eyes scanned the area. I strained my ears and was able to catch the faint sound of people moving about, even if my hearing wasn't as great as Gon's I was still able to make out their foot steps and rustling clothes.

"Heh, what do you mean? How can you tell?" Leorio asked, looking around.

"You mean you can't hear the sound of all the people breathing?" Kurapika asked.

"Or their clothes rustling?" I asked.

"And their foot steps?" Cat added.

"Yeah, I wonder why they're hiding?" Gon asked.

Leorio put a hand to his ear and tried to listen but didn't seem to hear anything because angry and embarrassed he turned toward us and said. "Heh, well excuse me for not having super power hearing!"

Gon looked off to the side and brightened. Before jogging toward a near by alley. We followed him as he stopped at the entrance and pointed.

"There you are Ma'am! I found you!" Gon said happily, childish laughter in his voice.

We all peered into the dark alley and saw an old woman with tied back cream/gray colored hair a blue bead necklace with some kind of thorns or teeth on it and a staff or walking cane with a red jewel on the top. Her two squared teeth that poked out of her mouth reminded me of a walrus or a hippo but I wasn't about to voice that thought. She stared at us without talking, a calm air around her, I know she's not bad but she still gave me the creeps.

"Hey guys." Matthew's voice brought our attention back to the street where people were gathering. They where all dressed in white robes and masks the only differences where that the hair attached to their masks were different colors.

I shifted closer to Cat, my anxiety resurfacing when I saw that we were surrounded. I glanced at the old woman as a creepy smile turned up her lips and a chuckle escaped. Did I mention this place was creepy?

My 'Creep-O-Meter' went to about a nine as all the masked people stared whispering "bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump." like a heart beat. Did it really have to be a heart beat!? I hated the sound of heart beats, they freaked me out so all of these people making that noise was really starting to get to me. Both of my hands reached over and took hold of my friends hands, I was to panicked to notice who they were but I assumed Cat and Gon.

Leorio started copying the noise a few times mockingly before yelling. "Who the hell are these people!? Hey, Matthew! Are you sure we're on the right path here?"

"Yeah." Matthew confirmed. "I'm positive but if you want to turn back then I won't stop you."

Scoffing Leorio turned around. "Yeah that's exactly what I'm gonna do! Besides I'm getting tired of all these idiotic traps! I thought the bus would be the end of it but _no_!"

"Hang on Leorio" Kurapika spoke, stopping Leorio from walking away. "Like he said, this is the right path."

"What's that?" Leorio asked disbelievingly as he stared at the blonde with a slight glare.

"It's true, the other paths are guarded by lots of dangerous animals and magical beasts! I stayed away from them as I was heading to the tree on top of the mountain and that lead us to this town" Gon explained calmly.

"Then can you explain to me who they are!? This is just another trap isn't it!?" Leorio asked angrily, pointing to all the masked figures.

"Okay, quiet down. You all are headed to the lone tree, right? The only way you'll ever reach it is by passing through this town. The other paths on this mountain are a labyrinth of dead ends, filled with terrifying beasts and monsters. What that boy said was exactly right." the old woman said, stepping out of the alley and walking until she was standing in the middle of the street in front of us. She glanced at Gon as she said her last sentence.

Gon gasped as he notices the woman's walking cane. "Hey look! The captain had that same mark on his card!" Everyone gasped as they saw the Hunter symbol of the woman's cane.

"So that means that this old woman is here to screen applicants on their way to the exam site!" Kurapika said. The woman smirked at Kurapika's words as Leorio scoffed.

"Tch, are you trying to say this old woman is one of the examiners!?" Leorio asked in annoyance, glaring at the woman.

"Don't let looks fool you, Leorio." I warned timidly, still trying to calm down from being surrounded by strange people in a small street.

My grip on the two hands that I still hadn't let go of tightened when the woman whispered, "Ba-bump." immediately everyone around us started up again, Bu-bump, Ba-bump, Bu-bump. Please shut up...

I jumped in shock when the woman yelled. "It's time for the mind boggling two choice quiz!" J-jeez, did she really have to yell that so loud!?

Leorio scoffed, he seems to do that a lot. "What, a quiz?"

"I'm about to present you a quiz with a single question. You'll have five seconds to give me your answer" the woman said. "If you answer wrong you will be disqualified and you will not be able to become a Hunter. You must answer by choosing One or Two, if you tell me any other answer no matter how clever it is it will be wrong."

"Wait a second here, your saying we all answer the same question?" Leorio asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I thought that would speed things along" the old woman answered.

"But if he gives the wrong answer then I'll be disqualified too!" Leorio protested, pointing an accusing finger at Kurapika who stared at Leorio with narrowed cat like eyes that reminded me of Killua.

"That's unlikely, there's a much greater possibility that you'll be the one that messes it up for everyone else" Kurapika said.

"But as long as one of us knows the right answer then we'll be okay, so there's nothing to worry about! But don't count on me! I'm no good at this!" Gon laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'd rather take my chances and go first, that alright with you, grandma?" Matthew said, cutting off Gon's laughter as he stepped forward and away from our group.

The woman hummed as she sized him up. "Oh my, I can see you're brimming with confidence." from her tone and expression she seemed like she didn't really care or liked what she saw in Matthew. "It's fine by me." she finished, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Alright! We have a deal!" Matthew said before turning to look at us. "Heh, you see I can't risk flunking out because I took the test with you five losers."

"Tch." Cat scoffed from my side.

"But.. Matthew..." Gon said hesitantly. I blinked and looked at him, if he was over there... and Leorio was over there... then... Looking to my right I saw Cat, who I was still holding hands with before looking to my left and finally noticing who else I was holding hands with, Kurapika. My cheeks tinted pink but I ignored it and continued holding both of their hands. Even if I was embarrassed I still needed the comfort.

"-better take that back!" I blinked at Leorio's angry voice, oops, I missed a bit of the conversation didn't I?

"Let him go ahead, if we listen to the question he gets it might help us figure out the answer to ours." Kurapika said confidently.

"I guess... but still-!" Leorio growled, Matthew's laugh cut him off.

"Well, lets get this over with, Grandma!" the ginger haired man said, smug confidants ringing loud and clear in his voice, his tone making my teeth grind. I am getting real sick of him...

"Now, here is your question. Your mother and your true love are captured by kidnappers but you can only save one of them, which will it be? One, your mother or Two, your true love" the old woman asked. Matthew stepped back with a startled noise, his eyes wide before he gathered his composure and before long the smug look was back.

"Remember you have five seconds. Five... Four-"

"One!" Matthew cut her off.

"And why did you make that choice?" the woman asked.

"It wasn't all that hard, because you only have one mother in the whole world but you can always go out and find yourself a new girlfriend!" Matthew said confidently.

The masked people and the woman gathered around and whispered to each other before turning back to us and parting down the middle of the group. "You may pass" the old woman spoke.

Laughing Matthew took a few steps forward before throwing a comment over his shoulder. "I'm going on ahead but I'm sure I'll see you there." he said before starting to run.

I snorted. "Not likely." Cat nodded at my comment with a smirk.

"You've got to be kidding! What kind of quiz is this!? So let's say he chose to save his girlfriend instead, how would that be considered a wrong answer? Answer me that grandma! There can be no right answer to a question like that! Or are we just supposed to figure out which answer you prefer!? Forget it, I'll try and find another way!" Leorio said, turning away from the woman and walking away.

She laughed and spoke up with a sly tone. "It's to late, if you refuse to take this quiz you will be disqualified immediately."

Leorio paused and glance over his shoulder. "Whats that!?" he yelled angrily.

"You don't have what it takes to be a Hunter anyway" the woman taunted.

Kurapika and Gon stiffened as they heard Matthew's scream, though it was so far away and silent no one else seemed to notice, I myself was mostly relying on the anime but did manage to hear a faint sound. Gon was about to go and help but Kurapika caught him with his unoccupied hand.

"Gon." Kurapika warned before looking over at Leorio who had taken another step to leave. "Leorio!"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you think we should play along with this idiotic game!" Leorio argued.

"But this quiz is-!"

"That's enough!" the old woman yelled roughly, cutting off what Kurapika was about to say. "I forbid you to say another word about it. From now on no unnecessary chit-chat or you're all disqualified! Now answer me this, One, you will take the quiz or Two, you will not."

"One!" Kurapika answers immediately before giving all of us a look.

"Your son and you daughter have both been abducted, you can only have one of them back, who do you choose? One your daughter or Two, your son?" the woman asked.

The woman counted down from five as Leorio picked up a stick that was leaning against one of the buildings.

"Two... ONE! Burrnt, your time is up." she said, Leorio ran up to the old woman with a yell and raised the stick above his head, ready to strike.

"Well so is yours!" Leorio yelled angrily.

"Hum, should I consider this your answer?" the woman asked a smirk flashed across her wrinkled face.

"Leorio!" Kurapika called to the man, Leorio stood frozen in front of the woman with his arm still raised, ready to strike her. I heard his teeth grinding together as he glared fiercely at the woman.

"You think you can make fun of us by forcing us to answer these ridiculous questions!?" Leorio yelled as he slowly let his arm drop. "And who do you think you are anyway, telling me I don't have what it takes to become a Hunter!? I'm done with you!" Leorio's voice grew louder as he swung the stick around angrily.

"Calm down Leorio!" Kurapika warned sternly from his place beside me.

"I will not! I'm going to take this old bat hostage and force my way into the exam hall! Then I'm going to beat up all those phony examiners, that will teach them! Tell me what this has to do with being a Hunter in the first place! If this is supposed to be the test then to hell with the exam!"

"Are you trying to get her to disqualify all of us?" Kurapika asked, stepping forward and effectively pulling Cat and I along with him. "I guess you may not have noticed but we passed." Leorio made a shocked noise as he stared at the blonde in confusion.

"Silence, that is the only appropriate response."

"Silence?" Leorio asked quietly, his anger gone now.

"Like you said so eloquently, there can be no right answer to a question like that, you were right. This was a quiz without an answer. We were given two choices and neither of them were good but a third option was to remain completely silent." Kurapika said, bringing a finger to his lips with his free hand.

"But what about Matthew!? He made it!" Leorio yelled, his anger back as he pointed behind the masked people to were Matthew had gone.

"She didn't say he was correct, she said he could pass." Cat and Kurapika spoke in sync. Kurapika flashed a smile at her from over my head before continuing. "A few minutes ago I heard him scream, he was probably attacked by a beast or some time of monster. He tried to betray us but in the end all he did was dig his own grave. I suspect this isn't the right path after all."

"That is correct." the old woman spoke up, sounding pleased as Leorio stared dumbly at Kurapika. Two masked people opened up large double doors to one of the buildings off to the side of them. "The true path lies behind these doors. It's a straight road and it will take you about two hours to reach the top."

"Silence was the answer..." Leorio whispered, still in shock. You're still hung up on that?

"If your still not satisfied then go ahead and grab this old hag and take her where ever you wish" the old woman spoke, bowing her head.

Leorio looked down guiltily before turning to the woman and tossing the stick aside. "Granny, I'm really sorry." Leorio spoke softly, bowing his head once again to her.

"No need to apologize to me." the old woman said, grinning softly, her two squared teeth the only teeth I could see. "The only thing that keeps me going everyday is the hope that I'll meet people like you. All of you, work hard and become exceptional Hunters."

"I will" Leorio promised determinedly while Gon and Kurapika nodded.

"Aye!" Cat agreed while I smiled at the old woman, happy to finally see her sweet side and real personality.

We all stepped into the dark tunnel that will take us to the next exam site, my grip on Cat and Kurapika's hands tightened a bit as we were swallowed in darkness and the walls seemed to close in. It's funny how I can control shadows but I'm afraid of the dark. I shot a grateful look at Kurapika and Cat as I felt them squeeze my hands comfortingly. Watching the anime I never really thought of Kurapika as the touchy, feely type of person but I was very grateful that even if we haven't known each other long he was still willing to help comfort me, Cat sure can pick them. I wonder if Killua will be understanding about my silly fears like everyone else has been?

"You know, I still haven't quite figured that quiz out." Gon said after a few minutes of walking.

"Your still thinking about that?" Leorio laughed as Kurapika chuckled quietly.

"I can see why." I said, nodding to Gon.

"Don't worry about it!" Leorio chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Gon asked.

"The quiz is over, we all passed." Leorio reassured.

"Y-yeah , I know..." Gon said quietly, looking down.

"Then what?" Leorio asked a bit louder now, his voice echoing off the walls.

"What if you were put into that position and you could only save one of two people that were special to you?" Gon asked seriously, looking back at all of us. Cat and I nodded in understanding as Leorio and Kurapika stared at Gon in shock. Without a word Gon started running toward the far off exit where a light was just barley visible at the end of the long, dark tunnel.

The four of us followed him soon after, ready for the next test. We are making it further and further into the exam and it's only going to get harder but I was ready. I had Cat, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio with me, the best friends I've ever had, I can make it. I grinned at Cat before letting go of both her and Kurapika's hands as confidence flowed through me. Cat looked at me, shocked for a moment before a proud grin stretched across her face.

"I bet I can beat you to the end, Kitsu!" Cat challenged before racing off, her laughter and footsteps echoing through the tunnel, my grin widened before I took off into a full sprint. "Yeah, right!"

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**Cheshire: Chapter End :)**

Okay one thing here. I don't know if I can reply to reviews. (I'm a noob when it comes to posting and all that.) Anyway, they are all very nice and I am happy people seem to like this story and one review I felt I needed to explain a bit and to any others as well.

Kitsune and Cat did work and train hard to get their powers and have not even come close to mastering them yet. At first their powers only appeared as instinct, they couldn't control them, I know I should have explained more and explained it better but I thought that you all would want me to hurry up and get to the actual story with Kurapika and Killua so I tried to push it along faster then I would have liked.

Remember that Kitsune and Cat trained for years after they found out about their powers so they can at least use them efficiently. I know that Kit and Cat need a weakness for there powers so I have been thinking that if it is a sunny day or Kit is in a very well lite room then she won't be able to use her powers fully or not at all. Cat can't use her powers unless she has a lot of energy or is angry which means that if she is tired/sad then she can barley use her powers or can't use them at all, she also can't use them if she has gotten soaking wet. (I plan on using that for a fight during the Exam but we will see.)

Another thing, I also have already written a part with Kit and her trouble with crowds with Gon and Cat comforting her and have a chapter already written but not posted with another time that it will happen during the Exam, the idea of a flash back about the reason why she is like that and why Cat is so protective did cross my mind and I do like the idea and have been giving the scene some thought. (I have a layout written of it.)

I am perfectly aware that a Mary-sue is someone you most definitely don't want your characters to become and I try to keep that in mind when I write. (But hey, everyone wants to make their character cool, powerful, helpful, blah blah blah, etc.) Kit and Cat are most definitely NOT perfect and I don't want them to be, everyone and myself know how great it is to be able to relate to a character and that wont happen if they are perfect at everything. Kitsune's personality is actually heavily based off of myself and what I think I would do in the situation while Cat is based off of a mix of my two best friends. I try my best to keep it that way and I don't want to stray from that, I know they must grow, mature and become more experienced and I am excited to let them.

I know I haven't really been giving Kit and Cat many lines and I know I haven't been going into much detail but like I said, I am trying to push the story a bit faster until we get to the real Exam then I will add more. People might like that, some people will disapprove but I myself can get pretty impatient and want the story to finally really start. If you would like me to slow down and add more detail or you'd like me to hurry to Killua then just let me know.

Forgive me for any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes that I have made and most certainly will make in the future, I am not very good with that kind of stuff. (Lazyness, Horrible memory and a severe dislike of school will do that to you.)

Now, I am very sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter, I have been working on my original stories and my art so this story kind of got pushed back but I'll try harder to post more frequently. I am going on vacation for about a week later this month so sorry about that, I'll try and work on the next chapters when I have free time at the hotel or in the car.

Again, thanks for the wonderful reviews, kind words and helpful tips, it really makes my day when someone says they like my story or gives me advice and I hope you continue. Thank you for reading and please review if you get the chance! Cheshire OUT!


	8. Lies X Truth? X Kiriko

**Cheshire: Hello Everyone! I'm going on vacation with my family in about an hour or so, so I typed this chapter up by staying up all night instead of sleeping and I have a cut on my finger from cutting a water melon so be happy about this chapter please! XD Neh, just kidding but I do hope you like it. I will try and hurry and post the next chapter after I get back from vacation so please stick with me! Oh and sorry for any mistakes, I'm tired and brain dead right now.**

**Hunter X Hunter Belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Lies X Truth? X Kiriko**

"That old woman said something about Navigators, do any of you know anything about that?" Gon asked as we walked down the dark tunnel, we were very close to the exit now and had regrouped and started walking together.

"The location of the Hunter exam changes every year. It's the Navigators job to know where it is and guide Applicants that are good enough to take the actual exam to the exam site." I said, wanting to be helpful.

"Apparently it's nearly impossible to reach the exam site without their help." Cat chimed in from her spot beside me and Kurapika.

"That means we need to find a Navigator to be able to get to the exam and we also must prove to them that we are worthy of their assistance." Kurapika finished our small lesson. I giggled silently at how well the three of us fit together though mostly how well Cat and Kurapika seemed to get along so easily and fast, I wonder if Killua and I will get along together so well?

"It all sounds really complicated" Gon hummed as he glanced between the three of us before turning to face forward.

"Is this tunnel ever going to end!?" Leorio yelled suddenly making me jump. "I thought this was supposed to only take us two hours, it was two hours tow hours ago!" He complained as he set his brief case down and hunched over. "I'm starving to death and I really have to go to the bathroom!"

We all sighed, "Don't fall behind!" Gon and Cat called to Leorio as we all continued walking.

"Can't we just rest a bit?" Leorio whined, his voice quieter since we were still walking away from him.

"But I can see the exit!" Gon and Cat encouraged.

"Really!?" Leorio yelled in excitement as he stood up and started running to catch up. "Then what are we standing around here for!?" Eh, you were the one who stopped walking, Leorio. I thought as he ran past us toward the exit.

The exit looked kind of like a monsters mouth because stalagmites were hanging around the opening, once we stepped out of the tunnel we were greeted by a swampy forest and a huge lake that glittered with the light of the moon. I frowned as I stepped closer to Cat, it might be easy to get separated because of all this fog.

"And when they stepped out of the cave they found themselves on the edge of a lake." Leorio narrated, his glasses slipping down his nose as he took in his surroundings. "What are we supposed to do now, swim!?" Leorio yelled, he does that a lot.

I sighed and glanced around, waiting for Gon to notice the boat so we could move further into the story as I fished around in my backpack for some candy.

"Hey, look! There's a boat over here!" Gon called as he ran along the lakes edge, I smiled and started walking toward his voice without looking up from my backpack.

"Kitsu, be careful or you'll-" Cat was cut off as I felt my foot get caught on a tree root and my face met the ground "Kyahh!" that was a yell not a shriek, I swear!

"K-kit." Cat stuttered as she tried to contain a laugh. "That was adorable, you sounded like a Japanese anime girl!"

"Why do I have to be so clumsy?" I whined from my place on the ground, I was to embarrassed to look up at the others.

"Are you okay Kitsu!?" Gon yelled from his place beside the boat a ways off from where we were. When I finally looked up I saw Cat reaching her hand out to help me up, Leorio looking at me with an expression between amusement and apologetic, Kurapika was making his way to Cat and I with a slightly concern look on his face, probably because I haven't told them that I was okay yet and Gon had taken a few steps away from the boat, obviously going to help me if Cat hadn't already been by my side.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I reassured everyone as I took Cat's offered hand before brushing dirt that had stuck to my clothes, face still burning with a blush.

"You gotta pay attention, Kitsu. One day you might actually get hurt" Cat said as she reached up and wiped some dirt off my cheek.

"Yes, you should try and pay more attention to your surroundings" Kurapika said as he walked up to us and picked a leaf out of my hair. My blush darkened, it was nice that they all cared for me so much but I feel like such a baby when Cat and Gon do this sort of thing and now Kurapika is in on it too!

"I-I'm fine and I'll try and be more careful, promise." I said, tugging at my white hair as a nervous habit.

Soon after we were all crammed on the little row boat and slowly making our way across the lake. The boat made a creaking noise in a smooth rhythm as Gon and Kurapika rowed.

"Gahh! This stupid boat's leaking!" Leorio complained.

"It wouldn't be a problem if you just plug it until we get across" Kurapika retorted.

Leorio made a dramatic sigh "Don't tell me this is part of the Hunter Exam." He groaned as he put his hand over where the leak was though that didn't seem to do anything. I shifted around in my backpack and pulled out a piece of strawberry flavored gum and popped it into my mouth.

"Excuse me" I said as I slipped half my body in between Kurapika and Gon since the leak was at the back of the boat and Cat and I were sitting in the front.

"What are you doing Kitsu?" Gon questioned as I chewed on the gum a bit more before pushing Leorio's hands out of the way and after taking the gum out of my mouth, spread the gum over the cracks.

"My candy never fails me" I sighed dreamily as I licked my lips, still tasting the strawberry flavoring before wiggling my way back to the front. Everyone chuckled at that before Leorio spotted a wooden sign floating toward us.

"It's a magical beast warning sign" Leorio pointed out, sounding rather calm for once.

"Yeah" Kurapika acknowledged.

"Magical beasts?" Gon repeated, sounding a little nervous.

We traveled in silence for a bit after that but Gon broke it as he sighed and finally spoke up. "I've been trying to think of a way to impress the Navigators but I can't think of anything." I hummed at that as I popped a small cube of chocolate into my mouth.

"Let me see..." Kurapika hummed as he rowed.

"Everyone knows the first impression is how you look!" Leorio laughed, cutting in. "I'm sorry to tell you Gon, Kit and Cat but you all aren't going to be much help and Kurapika, you're way to short! But I'm sure my superior stature will be enough to impress _any_ Navigator."

I raised my eyebrows and stared at the man in disbelief as Gon and Kurapika shared a look.

"Could that work?" Gon asked as he stared at Kurapika with wide eyes.

"No" Kurapika said bluntly. "It definitely wont work" Cat and I glanced at each other with amused grins.

"What was that!?" Leorio yelled but was ignored as Kurapika continued.

"There must be another way we could win their favor and not with physical strength either."

"Huh?" Leorio asked dumbly, glaring at Kurapika.

"Like intelligence or knowledge, for example, Gon what are you really good at and how can you use it to your advantage?" Kurapika asked.

I frowned and looked down as I played with the ear of my fox backpack. What was _I_ good at? The only thing I could think of was tripping and falling on my face. I sighed, feeling a little depressed as Gon hummed in thought.

"I'm not really sure" He answered.

"Even though you may not know it you are talented at a number of different things. Now, Leorio on the other hand-" Kurapika was interrupted as Leorio cut it.

"My greatest strength is my courage! Beasts and monsters? Bring them on!" As Leorio was boasting something came out of the water. I gasped as I saw it raise it's head, it's long neck curved almost gracefully like a swan. I couldn't make much else out since I all I could see was its black silhouette.

Gon, Cat and Kurapika leaned back a bit with scared noises as Leorio stared at us like we had gone crazy.

"Leorio, behind you" Kurapika said quietly, I was surprised that his voice still sounded very calm.

"Behind me?" Leorio questioned in confusion, his glasses slipping off his nose again.

"Y-yeah, look" Gon stuttered, his voice breaking as he pointed at the monster.

Leorio looked back and stared at the monster for a moment that seemed to stretch on forever finally it seemed to sink in and Leorio screamed at the same time that the monster roared.

The next thing I knew Leorio had both oars and we were speeding across the water. I thought the anime did that to make it seem more dramatic! But no, we were practically flying across the water with the monster hot on our tails. How the heck is Leorio doing this!?

Leorio yelled as we were sent flying after hitting a rock, we sailed through the air for a second before we crashed onto the lakes shore.

I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my head where it had collided with Cats. After I got my bearings a giggle escaped me when I saw Leorio was still paddling like mad.

"Um, Leorio?" Kurapika called, Leorio slowed and opened his eyes before stopping his rowing completely.

"You shouldn't have said anything, I was curious how long he would go before realizing" Cat laughed as I nodded in agreement.

**(line break.)**

"Even a huge lake like this can be crossed in the blink of an eye when _I'm_ the one rowing the boat!" Leorio boasted as he stared out over the lake, I rolled my eyes with a grin at his antics before looking around at our surroundings.

"Are these ruins?" I heard Gon ask, looking over I saw Cat, Gon and Kurapika standing next to a large, decaying stone monument, I smiled before skipping over.

"I believe they are from the ancient Tsumi Tribe **(That's how it sounded when Kurapika said it, tell me if I'm wrong.) **Kurapika said, looking over the ruins with interest.

"Can you read this?" Gon asked, pointing to a tablet on the wall with strange markings.

"Yes... but parts of it are missing so I don't know for sure what it seems to be some kind of warning to anyone who intrudes on this place" Kurapika said, narrowing his eyes in concentration as he read the strange symbols.

"Hey! Forget about that and let's find the path!" Leorio called, pulling our attention away from the ruins. "You know the one that Granny told us about?"

"Oh, that path is right in front of us!" Gon said, pointing toward the path on the shore that seemed to fallow the lakes edge. Why use the boat if we are going to walk along the lake anyway?

"This looks more like a long winding road, I thought she said it was supposed to be straight." Leorio said with a deadpan expression, his glasses once again slipping down his nose. He needs to get those adjusted.

"She said it would lead us straight there, that doesn't mean that the actual path is straight, Leorio." I laughed as I skipped over to the start of the path, wincing slightly when I remembered that Kurapika was supposed to say that.

Leorio scoffed and fallowed after me. Huh, he didn't say anything like he did to Kurapika, guess he didn't want to be rude to a girl.

My confidant skipping soon slowed into a walk as I nervously glanced around and hugged my fox. I squeaked and jumped when an owl suddenly hooted before taking off into the sky, I felt the air above my head get disturbed by its beating wings as it sailed over me.

"S-stupid dark forest" I stuttered, glaring out into the trees.

"You scared, Kitsu?" Cat asked as she and Gon came to my sides while Kurapika and Leorio stayed back a bit, probably wanting to keep an eye on us since we were younger.

"N-no way!" I denied but squeaked and hid behind Gon as another owl suddenly hooted and blocked out the moon for a second as it flew over head. Cat giggled at me as Gon flashed me a comforting smile.

"I'm t-totally not scared" I tried to deny again but knew it was useless, saying that just made Cat laugh harder.

"We're never going to get to the exam hall at this rate" Leorio complained as we walked down the path, his brief case slung over a shoulder. "Hey, check it out. It's another one of those magical beasts warning signs. Gon, you look like you know where you're going but are you sure we're not heading straight toward magical beast territory?"

"You don't have to worry 'cuz there are no magical beasts or monsters anywhere around here!" Gon said confidently as he flashed a reassuring smile over his shoulder at Leorio.

"Then I'd like to know how you explain the warning signs we keep passing" Leorio grumbled.

"Maybe it's a trick by the Navigators to scare away any Applicants that aren't worthy." I said from my spot in between Cat and Gon, holding their hands.

"I'm surprised you three can see so well in this darkness" Kurapika commented.

"Our house on Whale Island was in the middle of the mountains so at night it was always dark like this but being in this forest feels a lot different." Gon said as we walked the last part of his sentence wavering a bit as he looked around.

Gon gasped as he looked ahead before a grin appeared. "There it is! Right there!" Kurapika and Leorio made sounds of confusion while Cat and I simple stared at the huge tree that we needed to get too. "The tree! We're where the captain said we should be!"

Walking toward the tree we spotted an old wooden cabin that was raised off the ground with stubby pillars of cobble stone. Leorio confidently strolled over and climbed the steps to knock loudly on the door.

After no answer Leorio looked back at us and shrugged while shaking his head.

"No one home? That's strange, the old woman said a couple lived here" Kurapika said.

"Yeah but it looks like we are the first ones to get this far" Leorio spoke both annoyed and slightly proud.

"What should we do know?" Cat asked, drumming her fingers against the guard rails on the stairs.

"I'm going in!" Leorio announced as he picked the lock before stepping inside, a gasped left him at whatever he saw inside the house. Gon and Kurapika gasped as well when they look in and saw a man laying on the floor and a beast holding a struggling, tattooed woman. The three of them lept into action and charged at the beast. The beast lunged forward and knocked them aside before crashing through the to small door way. I gasped and pulled the shadows around myself and Cat to shield us from the sharp wood that flew through the air.

"It's got my wife!" The man on the floor yelled as the beast made it out side and started to race away. Gon took hold of his fishing rod and ran after it, a determined look on his face. Cat and I shared a look before fallowing after.

"Leorio! See if he's hurt!" Kurapika yelled as he to fallowed after Gon and the beast.

**(Line Break.)**

We stalked through the forest, searching for the beast. I tapped into the shadows and felt around I turned just as Gon did the same in the direction of the beast.

"This way!" Gon and I yelled, racing forward.

"Really?" Kurapika and Cat asked in shock before starting to fallow us.

Gon took to the tree tops like the beast as I stayed on the ground, I haven't practiced enough to be able to race in the trees confidently yet and right now my speed on the smooth ground was one of my greatest advantages.

"You let her go right now!" I heard Gon yell and I looked up to glimpse him through the breaks in the branches and leaves, our speed was synced.

"Why don't you try and make me!?" the beast laughed, if I hadn't seen the anime then I'm sure I would have stumbled and fell but I was fully aware and was expecting it.

"Did you hear that!? It talked!" Gon shouted.

"Of course it talked! That's why they're called magical beasts!" Kurapika yelled as he raced to catch up with us. "That ones a shape shifter, they can even transform themselves into humans so don't let your guard down!"

"If I can communicate with it this will be easy!" Gon yelled confidently earning a started look from Kurapika.

"Hey! I got you now!" Gon yelled as he lept up and swung his fishing rod, hitting the beast right in the head, making it drop the girl. Ignoring her since I knew Kurapika would catch her I pulled in some shadows and made a shuriken and threw it at the beast who dodged just enough to only leave a scratch on it's cheek.

"Hold on!" Gon yelled as the beast turned and ran, Gon and I fallowing close behind as Kurapika and Cat stayed with the woman.

"Be careful Kitsune!" I heard Cat yell to me.

**(Line Break.)**

I scowled as we made our way to a river, jumping from rock to rock to chase after the 'beast.' I just want to stop and eat some candy...

As I got closer to Gon who had stopped on a large rock I gasped as the beast lunged out of the water. I wasn't to worried at first, I mean, I know Gon dodges but as I saw the large claws get closer and closer with Gon still not noticing my blood ran cold. Were the events that happened in the anime changing?

"Gon!" I screamed and tackled him, gasping as I felt the claws tear into my back, we landed on another rock and looking back I threw another shuriken at the beast to stop him for a second so we could collect our bearings and catch our breath.

"Kitsune!" Gon yelled worriedly, eyes wide as he stared at me before he jumped up when the beast lunged forward, though I could see a flash of guilt in its eyes seeing that the navigator didn't mean to hurt any of us, just test us. Gon grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way and helped me jump to the river side.

"I'm alright Gon, we need to get the beast." I said and swatted his hands away when he still tried to help me. "We need to focus!"

Gon wordlessly turned toward the beast, the grip on his fishing rod tightened as he glared fiercely at the fox like creature, I felt kind of bad for the navigator now, Gon was a sweet boy until you hurt someone, especially someone he loves. The beast seemed to see the change in Gon because it backed away and jumped over the waterfall.

"Catch me if you can!" It laughed though it sounded a bit shaky.

Gon glared and looked around before finding a way to get down the waterfall, me fallowing close behind.

**(Line Break.)**

Soon we had chased the beast to an open field, facing each other, Gon with his fishing rob at the ready and me with eight shuriken in between my fingers, four in each hand.

"You kept up with me kids, not bad" the beast said, raising his arm, ready to strike. Gon blinked in confusion as he stared at the beast.

"But now your going to pay for what you did!" the beast growled as his hand/paw flexed and his claws grew longer.

"What I did?" Gon asked in confusion.

"Yeah! Prepare to die!" the beast snarled before charging toward Gon, I slowly lowered my weapons though still kept my guard up just in case the events that happened in the anime changed again.

Gon stood still and calmly watched as the beast neared him, right before his claw were going to make contact with Gon's face he froze.

"Why are you just standing there!?" the beast asked in confusion, frustration could be heard in his raspy voice as well.

"'Cuz you and I don't have any reason to fight, who are you anyway?" Gon asked, the beast stared at Gon in shock.

"You aren't the same one as before or the one who hurt my sister so there's no reason for us to fight but I will fight you if I have too" Gon reasoned.

"Tell me, how did you figure it out?" the beast asked, sounding shocked and dazed.

"Huh? Well, because you look totally different and you voice his a little higher and sharper then the other guys was, you probably switched places somewhere by the waterfall, right?" The beast stared at Gon in shock for a second before he chuckled and soon burst out laughing.

"Hey honey! Come on out! This isn't something you get the chance to see everyday!" the beast laughed as he sat a hand/paw on top of Gon's head. Another beast suddenly stood up from the grass and even though I saw it in the anime it still shocked me.

I noticed Gon's body stiffen and I looked into his face to see him glaring at the new comer.

"Gon." I said, trying to get his attention, once I had it I took his hand and smiled at him. "Don't be made at him, neither of them wanted to really hurt us, he would have stopped at the river if he saw that you wouldn't dodge but I freaked out and wasn't thinking so I jumped in and because of that he couldn't stop his attack from hitting me. It's really my fault so don't be mad at the Navigators, okay?"

Gon blinked at my words and stared at me as they sunk in, finally he sighed and nodded, squeezing my hand before looking back at the beast/Navigators. Suddenly he did a double take.

"Wait! Navigators!?" He yelled as he stared at me, wide eyed. Oops, I slipped. I chuckled nervously and tugged at a lock of my hair, luckily the Navigators saved me by distracting Gon.

"It's been a long time that someone has been able to tell us apart" the one on the right said, an arm draped across the shoulders of the other.

"It's exciting, isn't it?" the one on the left asked happily, Gon offered them a smile.

"Is it just me..? Can you see any difference between them?" Leorio's voice spoke up making me jump, looking over I grinned as Cat, Kurapika and Leorio made there way over to us.

"Ah, N-no, not at all." Kurapika stuttered as he studied the Navigators closely.

"By the way the one that I hit on the head and Kitsu cut was the husband" Gon said as if that cleared everything up.

Leorio sputtered. "T-that doesn't tell us which one's which!"

"When we were at sea you predicted the storm and now this with the magical beasts? You really are gifted Gon" Kurapika complimented.

The husband laughed warmly. "You've all probably guessed it already but we are the Navigators."

"And I'm their daughter!" the woman with the tattoos said, popping up out of nowhere from behind her father.

"Hi! I'm the son!" the man that pretended to be injured spoke up, appearing from behind his mother, flashing us a peace sign.

"Hello!" Gon and Cat greeted happily as I smiled and waved.

"It was my daughter and my son disguised as a married couple that met you at the tree." The husband explained though it seemed pretty obvious without the explanation.

"And Kurapika correctly pointed out my tattoos, you and Cat knew that in the Tsumi Tribe these signify the vow of chastity. You would have missed that entirely if you weren't familiar with ancient history, it took not only knowledge but keen eyes as well." the daughter praised Kurapika. "Your talent of observation lead you to concluded that we were not a married couple. We are very impressed."

"And lets not forget Leorio, even if he didn't notice that the wounds that he was dressing weren't the real thing the medical treatment you provided for me was very thorough and you stayed positive and encouraged me so I would stay calm even though I was only pretending that my wife had been abducted. Thank you, I was deeply touched by your kindness and generosity." the son said, smiling at Leorio with a kind expression and a calm voice. Cat and I giggled at Leorio's expression. "Not to mention that you discovered my identity by nothing but a faint needle mark, your skills are worthy of praise."

"And you Kitsune, you showed a very unique power that we have never seen before, not to mention your speed and willingness to put yourself in danger for your loved ones, you truly impressed us." The husband and wife said as I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as I looked down in embarrassment, I finally forced myself to look up at them and smiled at them gratefully.

"Now Gon, there aren't many Applicants that can tell us apart" the husband and wife spoke at the same time. "Only once in about every ten years do we meet someone like you Gon, you have shown great preception and physical prowess" they praised Gon.

"If I had known how nice you are I wouldn't have hit you quite so hard, I'm sorry." Gon laughed apologeticly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well all five of you have passed this test." the husband said. Gon and Cat jumped up and down cheering while Kurapika and Leorio fist bumped, I just grinned happily and hugged my fox to my chest.

After we had settled down Gon spoke up in a worried tone. "Kitsu, we should check out your wound."

"Wound? Kit, did you get hurt? Were?" Leorio asked, going into doctor mode as he walked toward me.

"Ah, its nothing! I don't even feel it!" I reassured but gasped in pain when Cat pulled the back of my shirt up to look at the wound.

"K-kitsu, this doesn't look very good." Cat said as she backed away to let Leorio see. He cursed and immediately set to work cleaning, disinfecting and dressing the wound.

"I can help heal it but you will definitely scar, Kit." Leorio said apologeticly.

"Oh! Don't apologize, Leorio! You have done enough already and a scar or two is no big deal!" I reassured, looking at him over my shoulder as he finished tying the bandages around my midsection. Apparently I had three large gashes from the claws across my whole back and the wounds had hurt so much that they had gone numb after a bit.

"I am deeply sorry Kitsune" the husband apologized, guilt plain on his face.

"No! Really its fine! I knew that you weren't going to hurt Gon but my instincts kicked in! It my fault so please don't feel guilty, okay?" I said, feeling bad for the Navigator. The husband flashed me a hesitant smile before announcing that they would be taking us to the next exam site.

The skin that connected their arms to their bodies flared as they took off into the sky, carrying us with their talon-ed feet.

An excited squeal escaped me as I was lifted into the sky and the ground got smaller and smaller. For all my fears, flying wasn't one of them. Laughter bubbled up as I looked at very thing around me.

"This is so awesome!" I yelled through my laughter, Cat soon joining me.

"D-don't drop me! Please!" Leorio yelled in fear. "Did I mention that I'm afraid of heights!"

"I thought you said your greatest strength was courage?" Kurapika asked with a half amused half mocking tone.

I grinned as I looked up at the full moon and took a deep breath of the crisp night air. Next up, Killua! I can't wait!

* * *

**Cheshire: This was pretty rushed, I'm sorry! I'll do better now since Killua is finally coming in! I promise! Oh and to answer one of your questions, Pocky is a snack from Japan, it's a biscuit stick covered in a type of cream. Pocky comes in many, many flavors like Strawberry, Chocolate, Caramel, Milk, Green Tea, Etc. seriously there are to many flavors to list here. XD I am actually eating some as I am typing this, Chocolate flavor~ yum.**

**Kurama: Give me some.**

**Cheshire: Omg, Kura! Where have you been!?**

**Kurama: Planning.**

**Cheshire: Planning what?**

**Kurama: Hn.**

**Cheshire: I think I should be scared...**

**Kurama: Review.**

**Cheshire: Kura, you need to ask nicely!**

**Kurama: Hn.**

**Cheshire: Ahem, Please review? *Kitty face ***


	9. Steak X Marathon X The Exam Starts!

**Cheshire: I'm back from vacation! Surprisingly Disney Land is pretty crowded this time of year so we couldn't ride as many rides as last time but it was still awesome. After spending about four days at Disney Land we stayed at a hotel that was right on the beach. It was the first time I have ever been on the beach! It was so cool and pretty! I got some really adorable pictures of my parents holding hands as they walked down the beach too! Heh, Seeing all the surfers made me want to learn and all the people on skateboards made me miss skating.**

**Shinsetsu: That sounds awesome Onee-chan!**

**Cheshire: It totally was! I got two Cheshire Cat plushies too, they're so adorable!**

**Kurama: With your vacation and writing this story you haven't been working on mine or Shin's.**

**Cheshire: OMG!****You're right! I'm sorry! I haven't been working on Alex's or Ventus's story either! Now I feel bad! Ah, and Richter and Richten's story too! Oh Jeez! I haven't worked on Oz's story either! How many originals have I started and forgotten about!? Ah, I'm horrible!**

**Shinsetsu: Don't worry Onee-chan! You can do it!**

**Kurama: You told your friends and family that you will finish one of you original stories.**

**Cheshire: I will! But this is top priority since people are actually waiting on the chapters!**

**Kurama: Then hurry and start the chapter.**

**Cheshire: Yush! Shin, would you like to do the honor?**

**Shinsetsu: Hai~! Hunter X Hunter does NOT belong to Cheshire it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Steak X Marathon X The Exam Starts!**

I rolled my shoulders slightly, wincing at the sting of pain and pull of the bandages. Leorio had done a great job of treating the wounds I got from the Navigator but it will still take a bit until I was at one hundred percent. I held my fox backpack since the slashes on my back couldn't take it's weight in my left hand while I held Gon's hand with my other, a lollipop was occupying my mouth. We were walking through a city were we will finally get to the Exam site. One of the Navigators was leading, Gon and I close behind while Cat, Kurapika and Leorio held back a bit.

I tilted my head as the Navigator mumbled something while studying a small piece of paper before he brightened and pointed toward a huge building with intricate designs.

"There... That's it! The Exam Hall!"

Gon gasped at the site in wonder while Leorio and Kurapika stepped forward to get a better look, startling a large group of birds. Cat stayed behind, knowing that this wasn't the right building as I shrieked when the flock of birds took off and flew right in front of me.

"Wow! It's huge!" Gon marveled, gazing up at the towering building with a hand up to shield his eyes from the sun.

"Oh, yeah! This is what an Exam Hall is supposed to look like!" Leorio cheered "Check out that front door."

"It's awesome!" Gon laughed, adjusting his backpack.

"They come from all over the world to be here..." Leorio said, trailing off as he gazed up at the building.

"Wanting to prove they have the skills to be a Hunter" Kurapika added.

"Er... That's not it..." The Navigator said awkwardly "It's actually over here." at that he pointed over toward a tiny restaurant that was sandwiched between two large buildings. Gon, Kurapika and Leorio made sounds of disbelief as I rubbed my growling stomach. Candy is great but I needed real food, I wonder if I could order a snack in there?

I hummed a little tune as we walked through the door, Leorio still looking dazed at the fact that this was the Exam Hall.

"Come on... you got to be kidding me. Hey Navigator, are you sure this is the right place?" Leorio demanded while I walked over to the counter where a man was cooking, I made a valiant effort not to drool at the sight and smell of the cooking food.

"Excuse me sir!" the Navigator called cheerfully "We'll have the steak combo!"

The cook smirked at that "How would you like it done?" He asked, his hands still moving to cook even when he wasn't looking, talk about skill!

"Grilled over low flame" the Navigator answered, a sly smile on his face.

"Right" the man chuckled "You can go ahead and take a seat." Before we walked away the man reached over the counter and handed me a slice of buttered bread. I grinned at him and bowed, wanting to be polite but not able to speak since I had already taken a huge bite. I heard the man chuckle again as we walked away, fallowing a young woman.

"Right this way!" she said cheerfully, waving us toward a door at the end of a short hallway.

She held the door open for us as we stepped into a small room with cream colored walls with orange trim and blue/green carpet. The room was empty and had only the door we stepped through.

"Welcome to the Hunter Exam" The Navigator said, standing at the open door way without going into the room. "It always takes applicants by surprise, they say that the number of applicants is in the millions but only one in ten thousand make it to this point. That's how difficult it is to make it to the Exam Hall, for beginners like you five you have done exceptionally well. I'd be honored to be your Navigator next year!"

Wow, what confidants in us, note the sarcasm, though I guess it's to be expected.

"Here! Catch!" the Navigator said before he threw five white badges at us. Cat, Kurapika and Leorio caught theirs easily while one smacked Gon on the forehead and I fumbled with mine, almost dropping it.

Looking down I saw my number was 407 so Cat must have been 406 since I remembered Gon's was 405, looking over I confirmed my thoughts and noted that Kurapika was 404 while Leorio was 403.

"Good luck Rookies! It's time I say good bye!" the Navigator said.

"Mister Kiriko, wait!" Gon called making the Navigator turn back to look at him, Gon reached his hand out with a grin. "Thanks a lot!"

The man gazed at Gon before breaking into a smile, his squinty eyes closing happily. "You're very welcome!" he laughed kindly, shaking hands with Gon.

"I hope we meet again!" 'Kiriko' said, a smile still on his face before he closed the door. Almost immediately after the room shuttered before the floor started moving down, a giggle escaped me, I had always enjoyed the feeling you get when an elevator moves and since the room was pretty big I didn't feel claustrophobic.

"The whole room is dropping..." Leorio said, legs spread a bit as if he was afraid he would loose his balance.

"I can see that." Kurapika said, looking around calmly.

"This is so cool." Gon laughed.

I smiled at Gon though he couldn't see it because his back was to me, really, his personality is so adorable.

I yawned as the floor continued to move down, how far down are we going? I wondered briefly before my mind drifted to Killua, he is so close... I thought as I stuffed some jelly beans into my mouth.

"Hey kitty" I whispered as Kurapika, Gon and Leorio were off on the other side of the room talking.

"Yeah?"

"After the Exam when Kurapika goes off on his own... are you going to go with him?"

Cat frowned and hummed as she looked over at the blonde, running a hand through her blood red hair in thought.

"Well, Kit... I don't want Kurapika to go alone and... I mean, you'll be with Gon and Killua at Heaven's Area, you'll be safe with them." She heaved another sigh. "I don't know, I don't want to split up but I..."

"Really want to stay with Kurapika" I finished for her, nodding my head in understanding as I played with one of my foxes ears. Cat sighed again as she fiddled with her jackets sleeve.

"You should go with him when the time comes" I said, hugging my fox tightly, I saw her snapped her gaze to me, eyes wide. "Like you said, I'll be fine with Gon and Killua, so go and be with Kurapika, see if you can get him to fall for your charm" I paused at that and winked at her. "Not that he hasn't started already" I added slyly, a smirk creeping up on my lips.

Before Cat could say anything Kurapika's and Leorio's yelling interrupted her, I giggled a bit. This is one of the few time Kurapika raises his voice and its pretty funny to see. Leorio on the other hand was getting kind of annoying, I mean he is a nice guy and all but he yells a bit to much. I was tempted to help Gon out as Kurapika and Leorio continued to yell, trying to explain why being a Hunter is so great and why so many people try to become one but decided that finding a pixy stix was more important.

"So what is it!?" Leorio's voice sounded, louder this time.

"What kind of Hunter are you going to be!?" Kurapika added. They sure are passionate all of a sudden... The elevator shuttered again and thudded loudly as we hit the ground. A nervous laugh escaped me as large double doors opened up.

As we all walked out of the elevator our foot steps echoed, I squeaked when I saw all the people in the room, a lot of them had turned and were glaring at us... and was that growling I heard!? Why the heck are they growling!? J-jeez...

I kept a death grip on my fox as we made our way further into the room we had to wait in before the first test began. I felt tears stinging my eyes as I kept my head down so I didn't meet anyone's gaze. I was fine just a second ago but now that we are surrounded by all these people and in this dark room... I reached out and held Cat's hand as I buried my face against the fuzzy head of my fox backpack. Crowds, being stared at and the dark, all things I hate and they are all wrapped up neatly into this one scene. I felt a lump in my throat as I tried not to cry, I felt Cat lead me and looked up to see she had taken me to the corner of the room.

"Kitsune, Kitsu, you need to calm down. Your fine, everything is fine" Cat whispered to me as she hugged my quivering body. Why did I think I could do this? How stupid could I be that I thought for even one second that I could survive here? I felt as if the room was closing in on me, it was hard to breath, my body felt tingly and weak and I had the familiar light headed feeling I always have before fainting. All of this... it reminded me of something...

Now that I thought about it... this kind of reminds me of when I had first met Cat.

"_Mama!? Mama!?" I cried out as I ran through a dark room. I screamed as someone jumped out at me and flashing lights blinded me before the sound of thunder shook my tiny frame and vibrated in my chest. This day started out so nice, it was the third week living with my new mama and today she had taken me to the near by amusement park, something I have wanted to do ever since the older kids in the orphanage told me about it. Why did I have to wander off? A sob escaped from me as I raced through a dark hall way, a flashing light blinded me and made me trip. My crying grew louder at the pain of my knee and I felt faint when I was able to make out blood as it dripped down my leg from it getting cut from a nail that was half way out of the wooden floor._

"_M-mama!"my voice broke as I stumbled to my feet and started running again. What was this place? All the big kids said that amusement parks were fun but I had never been more scared in my life. Where was Mama? I gasped when the flashing lights stopped and I was stuck in pitch black, the sound of screams and thunder had abruptly stopped and now all I could hear was my rapid breathing and my sobs. Was it over? I hiccuped as I stumbled my way through the room until my hand came into contact with a wall. I let out a shake sigh as I felt my way toward a door way but as soon as I stepped through I bumped into something._

_Gasping and jumping back a scream tore it's way out my throat as the lights started to flash again and I saw that the room was filled with large dark figures. My sobbing grew as I race through the room, trying to get to the door that I could make out at the other side. I jumped away from the grasping hands and stumbling through the door and slammed it shut. Sobbing, I leaned against the door and slid down before curling up into a ball. Today wasnt fun anymore, not at all. I sobbed as I struggled to calm down, my body shivering and my head spinning, I screamed again when I felt something touch my head, looking up in fear I nearly fainted in relief when all I saw was a little girl with blonde hair, a small flash light in hand._

"_Hey, are you okay? You don't like the Haunted House do you?" she asked, giving me a weak smile as she held her hand out. Sniffling, I took it and she pulled me to my feet._

"_I-I wan-want my M-mama." I sobbed, not letting go of her hand. The girl smiled and started pulling me forward and hugged me tight._

"_Everything is alright! You'll be fine." She said happily before tugging me toward a door at the other end of the dimly lit room._

"_I'll help you find your mommy! Let's get out of here, okay?" she continued, a confidant smile on her face. "I'm Katelyn but my mommy calls me Kitty and daddy calls me Cat, you can call me those to since your my friend now."_

"_Friend?" I whispered. No one ever really wanted to be my friend before, everyone at the orphanage only ever talked to me if they needed to or if they were told to play with me by our caretakers. Cat looked back and grinned._

"_Yeah! Let's be friends, okay?" I sniffled as I looked at the girl in front of me._

"_A-all right, we're friends. I'm Alice."_

"_Yay! Oh, Alice like Alice in Wonderland! That's cute!"_

That's right, Cat was the first person to want to be my friend.

"_Here, you wait right here, okay Alice?" Kitty said as she lead me to a bench. "I'll be right back!" I watched her run off as I wiped away my tears on my jacket sleeves. Is she really coming back? I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them, a sob broke free from me when I saw my bloody knee._

_Soon after I heard Cat's voice as she called my name, looking up I saw her running toward me with a huge grin, she was carrying something fluffy that was orange, white and black in color. "Here! This is for you! It's cute isn't it? Like you!" Kitty said as she handed me the fluffy thing. Picking it up and giving it a closer look I saw that it was a fox stuffed animal._

"_It's a stuffed animal and a backpack! Isn't that cool?" Kitty said excitedly before she handed me a lollipop before unwrapping one for herself. "My mommy and daddy gave me money for suvineors but I'd rather give that to you. Hey! Did you know that fox in Japanese is kitsune? My daddy told me that, he taught me a bunch of animal names in Japanese, cool, huh?" Once she finished talking she stuck the candy into her mouth and started humming happily. Hesitantly I unwrapped the candy and gave it an experimental lick before putting it in my mouth and hugged the fox to my chest._

Yeah, Kitty gave me my fox... she also got me addicted to candy.

"_Are you happy now?" Kitty asked once we finished our lollipops. I smiled softly at her. Kitty talked a lot but I liked that and she didn't need me to speak to her, she was fine with having me there to listen. Kitty is a good friend, I decided as she jumped off the bench and took my hand with a grin._

"_Let's go find your mommy now." Kitty said as she lead me through the park, she took me to a desk that was close to the park's entrance._

"_Excuse me Miss." Kitty said as she waved her hand to the woman that was behind the desk._

"_Yes, dear?" the woman smiled as she looked down at us._

"_Alice and I got separated from our mommies." Kitty said as the woman frown worriedly, wait, Kitty is lost too? But she was so happy and confidant..._

"_Oh that's horrible! Here, tell me your full names and I'll make an announcement" the uniformed woman said._

"_I'm Katelyn Rose." Kitty said before turning to me. I stepped forward and stared up at the woman with wide eyes._

"_I-I'm Alice Kyte." the woman smiled kindly at us before she picked up the phone and made an announcement on the speakers._

"_Attention parents. Two girls, Katelyn Rose and Alice Kyte are here at the front desk. Would the parents of Katelyn Rose and Alice Kyte please come to the front desk. Thank you." After the announcement the woman hung up the phone and smiled down at us. "Alright sweeties, your parents should be here soon." Kitty grinned at the woman and thanked her while I smiled softly at her as I hugged my new fox to my chest._

_Not long after Kitty's mother and mine were seen jogging to us with similar looks of worry. Kitty's mother showered her with kisses as mine picked me up and hugged me._

"_You scared me, Alice." she said, holding me close._

Right... back then she actually cared for me.

"Kitsune" I sniffled and looked up when my name was said and came face to face with a worried Gon.

"Are you alright?" Kurapika asked worriedly as Leorio leaned down to look at my face, a frown on his. I reached up and wiped the few tears that had managed to slip out before giving them a wavering smile.

"K-kitty is with me and you all are too" I said softly to them, shaking my head to clear it and smiled at them again, this one real. "All of you are here, so I'll be fine" Cat, Gon and Leorio grinned at me as Kurapika smiled softly. Will I always need people to protect me? Will I ever be the one to comfort and help them? I sighed, I needed to get stronger.

Luckily no one seemed to have noticed my little break down, it wasn't obvious but I got the feeling that Gon, Kurapika and Leorio stood around Cat and I so no one could see. I was relieved at that because I didn't want the other Applicants to see me at my weakest.

Not long after my episode Tompa made his appearance, talking cheerfully as he greeted us with false kindness. I scowled at the man and stepped away from him as Gon happily greeted the pig nosed man back.

"I'm Gon! These are my friends, Kurapika and Leorio and my sisters Kitsune and Cat." Gon said cheerfully, introducing us as Tompa went to try and shake our hands. Cat glared at him when he stepped toward her and I turned my back to him when he went to me. I heard his awkward laugh as he moved away from me while I fished around in my backpack for some Sour Ribbons.

"You guys are Rookies, aren't 'cha?" Tompa asked with a wide smile.

"How can you tell?" Gon asked with wide chocolate brown eyes. oh... chocolate sounds good right now...

"Ah, I just know, this is my thirty-fifth time at the Exam!" Tompa laughed. I snorted.

"You must suck then, huh?" I taunted. "Failing that much, that's pretty embarrassing." I heard a few chuckles from the crowd surrounding us as Tompa sputtered, though no one laughed as loud as Cat.

Gon seemed to have not heard me even though I spoke rather loudly because his eyes widened in awe. "Wow! Thirty-fifth time!?" I sighed and rolled my eyes at his antics as I pulled out some chocolate to nibble on as we waited for the Examiner, handing a few pieces to Cat when she pouted at me.

"Yeah, if you have any questions then I'm the guy to ask." Tompa said confidently.

"Yeah, if we want to fail." I said earning more chuckles, I think I'm eating to much candy, it's effecting how I behave... I coughed innocently when Tompa glared at me, Cat snickered as we fist bumped. Here's the thing, if I'm in a situation that I am not comfortable with then I'll either break down crying or start acting sarcastic and a bit mean, I guess I act like that to try and fool myself into thinking I'm strong or maybe its to try and get people to stay away from me, though it could also be the sugar effecting my personality, either way Cat has told me many times that she enjoys it when I act like that. Apparently I'm funnier that way. Besides, who could ever be nice to someone like Tompa?

"Okay!" Gon agreed, I'm starting to think Gon has selective hearing...

"So you're the infamous Tompa" an over weight, nerdy looking guy said as he walked up to us with his laptop.

"And you are... Let me see..." Tompa trailed off, looking the guy up and down.

"Oh, I don't think you'll know who I am, you see, I'm a Rookie" the nerd said before smiling and pointing to his badge. "Number 187, Nicholas!"

"How are you doin'? I'm Gon!" My brother introduced himself.

"Ah, I see, Tompa." Nicholas continued, ignoring Gon, which made me want to smack the nerd upside the head. How dare he be so rude to Gon! Ignoring Gon is like ignoring a puppy! You just can't do that!

Nicholas continued talking while typing away on his laptop, unaware of my angry thoughts. "This is your thirty-fifth time taking the Exam." Cat scoffed and rolled her eyes while my eyebrows shot up, seriously? You're going to say that after we had just had a rather loud conversation about it a few seconds ago? "That's a record, and you managed to make it to the exam hall a record of thirty times, quite an accomplishment" the nerd continued, I seriously wanted to face palm right now.

"Heh, yeah, I'm good at entering , not so good at passing, obviously." Tompa laughed, shrugging.

"Obviously." Cat said, disguising it with a cough making me have to bite down a giggle as I nibbled on a Pocky stick.

"I guess I'm king of the flunkies." Tompa continued lightly.

"Hmm, King of the Flunky's, yes, that sounds right." Nicholas said, an air of superiority around him before he turned and walked away. My nose twitched, an uncontrollable thing that happens when I'm irritated enough. This pudgy nerd is asking for a face full of fist and even though I'm not very strong I bet Cat would be more then willing to lend a hand, literally. I shook my head to clear it, the sugar is really getting to me but I'm rather enjoying the fact that I don't feel scared anymore.

"Man, could that guy be anymore annoying?" Leorio said as he watched Nicholas waddle away.

"Let's hope not." Cat answered, crossing her arms. I almost laughed when I saw her eyebrow twitching, that's her uncontrollable thing that happens when she is irritated enough.

"Kick a man when he's down, huh?" Tompa laughed as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Unfortunately, everything he said it true" he continued, still fake laughing. "It looks like there is going to be a lot more intense competitors this year then previous ones, look over there." Tompa added, pointing behind us.

"Just between you and me, I'm actually a ninja." a bald man said, what was his name again? Honzo? I froze when I saw who was passed the so called 'ninja'. Leaning on a wall with a skateboard under his arm and a head of spiky white hair was Killua. I had to slap both of my hands over my mouth to keep in my squeal. Don't fangirl, Don't fangirl, Don't fangirl! I chanted in my head as I stared at him with wide eyes.

I heard Cat giggle next to me and she put an arm around my shoulders before singing/whispering. "Kitsu~ I see hearts in your eyes.~"

"Kitty~!" I squealed quietly "He's right there! He's so close!" Cat laughed and padded my shoulder.

"You'll get him soon!" she encouraged, a large grin on her face. I nodded so fast my head started to hurt as I started rocking back and forth, I can't believe this is happening! "But you have to calm down!" she added, laughing louder as she put a hand on top of my head to keep me still.

"How much candy have you had today?" she asked right when I had reached into my pocket and pulled out a lollipop, she raised her eyebrow at me sternly as I grinned sheepishly. I gasped as Cat lunged for the sucker and jumped away.

"No Kitty! I gotta have my sugar!" I yelled forgetting where I was for a second as my protective nature surfaced, I gotta keep my candy safe!

"Kit, you're already practically bouncing off the walls! No more candy!" Cat scowled as she tried to grab the sucker again.

"Gon~!" I whined as I ran behind him and looked up at him with the biggest puppy eyes I could muster.

"Err... Kitsu, maybe you shouldn't eat anymore sugar..." he said, smiling at me apologeticly. I gasped and jumped away from him.

"My own brother betrays me!" I yell, I hand over my heart, like he had hurt my feelings.

"How much sugar have you had since we got to the Exam site Kit?" Leorio asked, eyes wide.

I twirled the lollipop between my fingers. "Not very much." I said innocently though it was pretty obvious I was lying because of my Cheshire Cat grin.

"Kit, you know how you get when you eat to much sugar!" Cat groaned as she looked at me.

"But Cat I haven't had a sugar high in so long!" I complained, really why didn't I do this more often? I feel great! I saw Cat face palm as Gon stared at me with worried/amused eyes.

"I think it would be unwise to consume anymore candy, Kitsune." Kurapika said seriously, snatching the lollipop away from me.

"Kurapika! Not you too!" I whined, pouting at him. He sighed and tossed the lollipop to Cat while padding my head.

"Do I need to take your backpack too?" Kurapika asked sternly, my eyes widened in horror and I held my fox in a death grip.

"No! I won't eat candy now, just don't take Tsuna!" I yelled and turned away from the blonde, trying to keep him away from my fox.

Gon started laughing as he looked between Cat, Kurapika and I. "Cat and Kurapika are acting like they're Kitsune's parents!"

Leorio chuckled and nodded at that as Cat and Kurapika shared a look before blushing and looking away.

"If Cat and Kurapika are the parents and I'm the child then you're the puppy, Gon!" I laughed, running over and hugging him, my sugar high still going strong.

"P-puppy?" He stuttered, as Leorio roared in laughter.

"What would I be Kitsune?" Leorio asked eagerly, pointing to himself.

I made my expression dead serious and looked him right in the eye. "The weird Uncle."

Leorio nearly collapsed in shock as Cat laughed so hard tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she hunched over gasping. Kurapika had raised a hand to cover his mouth though you could tell he was close to grinning like mad and Gon just laughed his normal, easy going laugh.

We all gasped and jumped when a loud ringing sounded and looked over to see the Examiner holding a creepy looking head that was causing the noise. As soon as the Examiner let go of it's tongue the ringing stopped and the tongue retracted into its mouth.

"At this moment the Exam is closed to any further Applicants" the Examiner notified, his jaw moving but there was no sign of a mouth. First the ringing head and now that? Return of the Creep-O-Meter anyone? We all watched as the Examiner was lowered down by a small platform hung on large wires, no one spoke or moved until he touched the ground.

"I would like to welcome everyone here to the official Hunter Exam" the Examiner said, sweeping his gaze across the crowd.

"Alright!, it's gonna get started!" Gon cheered as I grinned and bounced on my heels.

"Oh, man. I'm actually getting nervous." Leorio growled as he loosened his tie.

"Please come with me, let me take a moment to remind you all that the Hunter exam in extremely demanding, if you are unprepared or unlucky you will be severely injured or even killed. If you are alright excepting those risks then you may continue fallowing me." the Examiner said as he started to walk, each step getting faster and faster.

I jumped a bit when I saw Killua glance back at us.

"Very well then, the number of Applicants is 407" the Examiner announced as he started to speed up once again.

We fast walked through the tunnels, so many feet stepping together made a loud thundering inside the tunnel and I shiver involuntarily, my sugar rush had died down and now I was back to my scared, weak self but now I was tired. Eh, I forgot about the crash after the sugar rush.

"I guess I should have expected it but no one backed down, not even a few." Leorio said, looking around at everyone, I whimpered a bit and shuttered, everyone was packed together almost shoulder to shoulder and it was really messing with me. Why couldn't my sugar high last just a bit longer?

Kurapika hummed in agreement before we noticed the steps getting faster still, Gon and Leorio made confused noises as we were forced into a jog.

"He's picking up the pace" Kurapika said before we had to start running.

"So this is how it starts this year" Tompa said, making Gon and Leorio that were running in front of him turn to look at him. "The first faze of the Hunter Exam has just begun" Tompa said, a creepy smile on his face.

Speaking of creepy smiles... wasn't Hisoka supposed to be introduced after he some how fuzed that guy into the wall? My blood ran cold, did that not happen? The story is changing again? I gasped, was it my fault!? I had distracted everyone in the room while I was on my sugar high, so that guy must have not bumped into Hisoka, meaning he didn't get attacked... that's why the Examiner said there was still 407 applicants! Because that guy is still here! Cat and I can mess up the story line so easily... This could be very bad! I have to warn her!

Before I could go to her a voice cut through the thundering foot falls.

"Sorry for the delay but allow me to introduce myself, I am Satos, the Examiner for the first faze. I am also the one leading you to the site of the second faze." Everyone gasped at that and made a better effort to keep up with him. "Some of you may have already realized it, keeping up with me until we reach the second faze is in fact the first faze."

About half an hour later we were still running, a lot of the Applicants were already out of breath and I was extremely glad that Cat and I trained for this.

"How long do you think we've been running!?" Gon asked running beside me in between Leorio and Kurapika while Cat ran beside said blonde.

"About thirty minutes." Cat, Tompa and I said.

"What a weird test." Gon commented, adjusting his grip on his fishing rod.

"Actually it's designed to test our physical endurance and more." Kurapika informed, his voice calm and unwavering even when running.

"Oh, you noticed that to huh?" Tompa laughed, sounding slightly winded.

"Noticed what?" Gon asked, trying to glance back without veering off course or tripping.

"We have to keep running but we don't know how far or how long, that causes not only physical but mental fatigue." I spoke up, all to willing to steal Know-it-all Tompa's line.

"We just have to keep going, this is a physiological test as much as it is a physical one." Cat added, stealing the rest of his line.

Gon voiced his understanding and grinned at us. "You two are pretty smart, huh?" Gon asked Cat and I, Cat chuckled a bit while I simply smiled.

"Hm! That's fine by me! I can keep up with him all day!" Leorio boasted, clenching a fist in determination.

"Oh, hey Tompa?" Gon called, trying to get the man's attention, once he had it he continued. "Since this is your thirty-fifth time taking the exam that must mean you know a lot of these guys by now, right?"

"Kind of..." Tompa replied, sweat dripping down his face.

"Tell me about them, I bet they must be really interesting!" Gon encouraged, flashing Tompa a grin.

"Alright, where should I start? How about 103, Burban, the Snake Charmer. He _never_ forgets an enemy." Tompa explained, jerking his chin toward the man with the turban to point him out before turning to the next guy. " That guy is number 76 the great martial artist, Cherry, _no one _can beat him in hand to hand combat."

I yawned and tuned Tompa out as he went on to describe the other Applicants.

"Wow, they all sound to great" Gon commented, glancing around at everyone around him.

I almost grinned as I ran next to Gon when I heard the sound of Killua's skateboard wheels getting closer. I was happy that he was so close even though the weight of my fox backpack was irritating my injuries as it bounced slightly on my back with each step. We finally get to meet Killua after all this time! I looked over at Cat and Gon only to see they had gone to Kurapika and Leorio on the other side of the group, pouting and sighed before I shrugged off one of the straps so I could dig through my backpack. My heart sped up when I caught the sound of skateboard wheels getting even closer but ignored it for now because my need for a drink was more important. I grinned as my hand closed on what I was looking for and pulled out a bottle of water. Taking a few sips to conserve the water I looked over when I caught sight of Cat coming over to me.

"Kitsu~ Can I have some?" she asked, giving me puppy (or kitty) eyes. I pouted at her. "I don't know Kitty, you left me so you could talk to Kurapika, I don't think I can forgive you for that betrayal." I said playfully, smirking when she pouted at me and fluttered her eyes. Rolling my eyes I handed her the bottle which she eagerly took. While I waited for her to finish I dug around in my backpack before popping a cube of chocolate into my mouth.

"Don't eat to many Kitsu! Now that you have had a sugar rush more sugar will only make your anxiety worse!" Gon called over to us.

"Yes Gon, tell everyone one of my greatest weaknesses, that's a wonderful idea." I whispered to myself as I popped another chocolate cube into my mouth. A chuckle sounded beside me and I looked over to see Killua skating right next to me. How could I have not noticed him!? Oh, wait... Assassin, right. I almost choked on the chocolate in my surprise but quickly swallowed before anything embarrassing could happen.

I couldn't help but stare at Killua. He was even cuter (hotter.) now! And his hair was so pretty, I have always had a soft spot for white haired Anime guys. Killua was beginning to look at me like I was weird or crazy but thankfully Gon and Leorio saved me from embarrassment by yelling to/at Killua, causing him to glance over at them.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Gon yelled, grinning excitedly, referring to Killua's skateboard.

"Hey, Kid! You can't use a skateboard! This is an endurance test!"

"Hey! What's your name? How old are you?"Gon asked randomly but Killua ignored him in favor of replying to Leorio.

"What makes you think I'm cheating?" Killua asked, I almost squealed at hearing his voice but choked it down.

"I already told you! This is an endurance test!" Leorio yelled angrily.

Yes, Leorio saved me from embarrassing myself in front of my crush but I still couldn't help but look back at Leorio and call out to him. "The instructor just said to fallow him, Uncle, he didn't say we had to run."

Leorio stumbled as he sputtered in shock. "Who's side are you on Kitsune!? … and what's with calling me Uncle again, huh!? I'm from the same generation as you!"

Now Gon, Cat and I stumbled in shock. "Ehhh!?" The three of us yelled in disbelief, looking over at the man in the suit with wide, disbelieving eyes as Kurapika chuckled quietly.

"That's it! You guys officially aren't my friends anymore!" Leorio yelled, sticking his nose in the air and pouting as he ran. I would have sweat dropped if I could.

"Friends..." I hear Killua murmur beside me, causing me to glance up at him on instinct.

"Quit yelling!" Kurapika scowled Leorio. "You're only wasting energy." Cat jumped in and synced with Kurapika. "And it's annoying."

"We're allowed to bring anything we want to the exam." Kurapika continued after flashing an amused smile at Cat.

Leorio gridded his teeth in anger and glared at Killua who was continued skating, unbothered by the heated glare.

"Hey, you're new here aren't 'cha? If you want to ask me any questions I'd be more then happy to- eh..." Tompa trailed off at Killua's glare, I laughed at Tompa's scared expression.

Gon ran up to Killua and I after that seeing as Killua was still skating next to me, greeting Killua with a friendly grin and introducing himself while Cat did the same. "Hi! My names Gon!" He said, Cat grinned as well and saluted Killua. "Yo! I'm Cat." Killua stared at them for a moment before he gave his name, though Cat and I already knew it. After that Killua looked back at me. "What about you?" he asked.

I blushed and hugged my fox which was still hanging off one shoulder. "I'm Kitsune, you can call me Kit or Kitsu if you want." I said quietly, my shy side getting the best of me. Cat giggled at me and rolled her eyes while Gon just tilted his head and smiled.

"Kitsune is really shy with new people." Gon explained to Killua who nodded, still looking at me.

"How old are you?" Gon asked the white hair youth. Killua finally stopped looking at me to switch his green eyed gaze on Gon as he answered. That's another thing I liked about Killua, throughout the anime his eyes would either be green, gray or blue, the blue was always my favorite though.

"Just like me.." Killua murmured. I blinked in confusion before understanding, Gon had just told Killua how old we were. "I'll run now." he continued, kicking his skateboard up and catching it in a smooth motion and started running without stumbling. I whistled, impressed but blushed when everyone looked over at me.

"Hey, you're not using that anymore?" Gon asked, confused, once again Killua ignored him and turned his gaze to Leorio.

"Mister, How old are you?"

"Mister!? Didn't I just tell you that I'm from the same generation as you!? I'm not much older then you guys I'll have you know!" Leorio yelled, sweat now visible on his face from running.

No one said much after that and after a while of running boredom got the best of me so I finally sped up until I was running right next to the instructor, ignoring my friends as they called to me.

Looking up at the tall, skinny man I frowned. Really!? I can't even see it when I am so close to him _and_ in the anime!? Seriously, where was his mouth? I could understand him not having one in the anime but now that we are in the Hunter world everything looks almost realistic except for a faint hint of Anime-like quality, it was a strange mix, so why did he still not have a mouth? Staring intently under his thin swirly mustache I couldn't make out anything, how did he eat? I finally noticed that the instructor was staring questioningly at me so I tilted my head and spoke.

"Do you really not have a mouth?" The instructor raised his eyebrows at that and made a humming sound. "I guess that's for me to know and you to wonder about." He said. Jeez this reminded me of Kakashi and wondering how he looked like without his mask on. Pouting I slowed down until I was back with my friends, they were staring at me in shock and I shrugged.

"I couldn't help it! The curiosity needed to be sedated!" I said, defending myself. Cat laughed as Gon grinned beside her.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Kurapika spoke up but I simply stuck my tongue out and winked at him.

"But satisfaction brought him back to life." I replied with a smirk, Killua's expression mirroring mine.

I sighed and looked around as I ran, the tunnel was so dark and dull, nothing of interest. "This is so _boring_!" I groaned, pouting. Cat laughed from her spot next to Kurapika as Killua and Gon glanced at me in amusement.

"Another tunnel..." I heard Kurapika murmur, along with Gon and Leorio talking about Killua. I was running beside Killua and we were both a bit ahead of my friends but I wanted to try and talk to him. To bad I couldn't think of anything and I was nervous, I wonder if he minds that I am running next to him? Sighing I rummaged in my backpack and pulled out a chocolate cube and popped it in my mouth, I hummed in thought as I chewed. Killua loves chocolate so maybe I should offer him some?

Glancing at him from the corner of my eye I saw him stare straight ahead, his eyes half-lidded in boredom. Taking another cube of chocolate out I tapped his shoulder and held it out to him when he looked at me. He stared at it for a second, he seemed confused, maybe surprised that I offered before he took it and tossed it in his waiting mouth. I couldn't help but grin when I noticed a faint smile on his face.

I blinked and sniffed the air when I noticed a sweet smell. "This smell... The sap..." I muttered, looking at the fast approaching second tunnel, ignoring Killua as he glanced at me.

"Something smells sweet! It's coming from that tunnel!" I heard Gon said, I turned my head to the side a bit so I could see him from the corner of my eye.

"Gon, don't you dare go in there!" I warned or more like ordered. Gon blinked at me in confusion as Tompa spoke up.

"I wonder what it is..?"

**Three hours later**

I hummed the Hunter theme song quietly as I shared chocolate with Killua, we didn't talk much but it was nice just being beside him.

"There's another tunnel, it's been about three hours... I wonder how much longer we can keep running?" Kurapika spoke, slightly breathless. Cat hummed her agreement as she breathed a bit heavily, clearly tiring out.

"Huh? There's that sweet smell again." Gon commented, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air. "It's coming from the right tunnel."

"Mhm, It smells like some kind of sap to me." Tompa informed before he made a noise when he looked back at Leorio. I frowned when I looked back at him as well, sweat poured down his face, his breathing was labored and he could barely run in a straight line.

"Leorio, are you alright?" Gon asked, concerned.

"This is insane, how long have I been running? Why isn't anyone dropping out?" Leorio gasped, the rest of what he said was to quiet and muttered for me to make out from my distance.

I slowed a bit, worried. "Leo?" I called back.

"For an ordinary guy like me... this is nothing more then a pipe dream." Leorio gasped as he slowed and finally stopped.

"Leorio!" Gon, Cat and I yelled as we skidded to a stop and ran over to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Killua asked, causing us to look back at him. "He's finished, so just leave him behind."

"You don't know that!" Gon said. "I can't just leave him, he's my friend!" Gon, Cat and I yelled.

"Your friend?" Killua asked, shocked and eyes wide as he looked at each of us.

"Yeah! That's right!" Gon confirmed as Cat and I nodded our heads vigorously.

"I- I'm not giving up!" Leorio said, his voice gruff as he struggled to stand from where he had hunched over. "I came here to be a Hunter and that's what I'm gonna do!" Leorio yelled as he shot forward, he would have knocked me over if Killua hadn't pulled me out of the way.

"H-hey! Take it easy, you need a break!" Tompa called out to him.

"S-shut up!" Leorio yelled, he didn't get far before he was hunched over again, struggling to breath and keep standing. "If you... you don't hurry I'm gonna... Leave, Leave you in my dust..." Leorio gasped, trying to step forward but not able to muster up the strength. "Ah, great... now my legs won't move." Leorio cursed.

"So you're not just in it for the money?" Kurapika asked.

"No, it's all about the money, there's no other reason." Leorio said, on his hands and knees now though his breathing had calmed down a bit.

"We don't have time to argue about this, what do you think we should do now, Tompa?" Gon asked from his spot beside Leorio.

Tompa thought for a second or at least pretended to before he spoke. "Ah! The smell! Do you remember? There was a sweet smell coming from that tunnel! I think it might help you recuperate!"

"What was that?" Leorio asked in disbelief.

I snorted and crossed my arms before turning away from Tompa, should I tell them that it won't help? But that would interfere with the story again... should I try and keep it as accurate as possible? I frowned and glanced at Cat, from the look on her face she must have been wondering the same thing.

"I thought I recognized that smell, it's the sap of the Healing Seeder tree." Tompa continued, brightly. I felt my nose twitch in irritation, should I speak up?

"Healing Seeder?" Gon repeated, watching as Tompa went to Leorio and helped him up.

"Yeah, the sap is often used by hunters that get exhausted in the forest. All you have to do is smell the aroma for a while and then you'll have the strength to keep going." Tompa explained.

"Wait a minute, it could be a trap." Kurapika said, stepping forward.

"Maybe, that is possible but we can't just leave him behind, now can we? It's just a chance we have to take." Tompa said, turning.

Kurapika frowned "Yes, but..."

Tompa looked back with a half smile half grimace "Remember, I'm King of the Flunkies and you know why I've failed the Exam thirty four times? I'm a sucker for anyone who needs my help."

Cat and I scoffed quietly as Gon gasped. "Tompa!"

"It's okay, once Leorio recovers we'll catch up to you, I promise" Tompa reassured.

"I'm sorry Tompa. "Leorio sighed before lifting his head, in a stronger voice he spoke. "Gon, Kit, Cat and Kurapika... don't worry about me, go for it!"

"Leorio, I can't." Gon said, eyebrows frowned as he stared up at the taller man.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Get moving!" Leorio yelled, Gon almost looked like he was going to cry but he took a step back and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him. I've learned how to avoid the usual traps. Now you should get going." Tompa urged. I hugged my fox as I sighed, I shouldn't interfere... I need to try and keep the story right but who knew it would be so hard to let Tompa take Leorio away? I blinked when Gon took his fishing rod and cast it toward Leorio's abandoned brief case before reeling it in.

"I'll right." Gon said, his voice sounding tense as he handed Tompa the brief case. "Thanks for helping him."

Tompa nodded before leaving with Leorio leaning against him, and arm slung over his shoulders for support.

"What are you doing? Are you coming or not?" Killua asked when Gon, Cat, Kurapika and I made no move to leave.

"Ah, yeah, sorry to keep you waiting, you go ahead" Gon said.

"You mean you're not going to keep going?" Killua asked, even though his voice seemed devoid of emotion I thought I heard a bit of disappointment.

"Naw, not unless it's with Leorio" Gon replied before turning to Kurapika. "I'm going to see what how their doing, Tompa told us they'll be okay but I'm still worried."

"I'll come with you, we can always catch up to the group later on." Kurapika said.

Gon smiled and nodded. "Okay, we'll be back. Cat, Kitsu, why don't both of you go catch up to the group?"

"No way!" Cat yelled crossing her arms "I'm staying with you two, besides, I'm worried about Leorio as well." Cat looked at me. "Kit, you stay with Killua, the tunnel we have to go through is smaller then this one so you might have an anxiety attack."

I frowned, annoyed but I knew she was right so I hesitantly nodded.

"Alright, we'll be back" Gon said to Killua and I before the three of them turned and headed toward the tunnel. "See you later!"

"You guys better make it back!" I yelled to them, worried. It's so easy for everything to change... I should go with them but if I have a panic attack while in there I'd be nothing but a bother...

I stood, watching as they disappeared in the dark as I hugged my fox closer.

"Come on." Killua called quietly, I sighed before turning to fallow him. Please make in back like in the anime... no more changes, please.

* * *

**Cheshire: Another chapter down! YAY! Sorry it took so long, after we got back from vacation I wasn't feeling very well so I couldn't really bring myself to work on this and I'm still not at 100% so if there are any mistakes I apologize.**

**Anyone else happy that Killua is finally here besides me? Oh and I think some of you were wanting to see from Cat's point of view, well I have thought about dipping into that in the next chapter and of course later in the story as well, I just don't know how much so... yay? I guess? Oh and If I made Kitsune seem out of character or anything like that in this chapter I apologize.**

**I'll try and post quicker, sorry about the lateness. Review's make me happy, favorite and fallow if you like the story enough to care and Thank you everyone that has Reviewed/Favorited/Fallowed this story already, you guys are awesome! Until next chapter! Cheshire OUT!**


	10. Trauma X Limit X Sweet Trap!

**Cheshire: Hello everyone! I hope you're all doing well! This story's chapters are up to double digits now, how exciting! Sorry for the delay on posting this chapter but the weather has been pretty bad (though I thought it was good.) so I haven't been able to write because of the power turning off and on from the storm (very annoying.) but it was so awesome to see lightning and hear the thunder, I don't get to enjoy storms very much because the weather where I live is pretty consistent, nothing ever changes from the usual calm/hot weather. So I enjoyed myself for a few days, I love storms and the rain last night was very nice to run in! (Although it did get me soaking wet in a matter of seconds.) My parents and I even hung out in the backyard and watched the lightning together, we hadn't done that since I was little so I enjoyed that. **

**Eh... Anyway, I got some Questions from you guys that I should answer, yes?**

**1. What is it that I am implying when I mention Kitsune's mother and "Back when she still cared for her." - Well, I don't want to give to much info on this yet but I am usually not good at explaining something without spoiling the whole thing. Anyway, Kit's foster mother truly did care for her in the beginning and really still does but after some family problems made her start drinking all the time she started acting violently toward Kitsune. Kitsu doesn't realize it but her foster mother still cares for her but just can't show it because she drinks all the time.**

**2. "Do they feel like 12 year old's even after turning younger in the beginning of the story?" - What you wondered in your review was correct, their mental ages are older then they're bodies but not by much because they lived with Gon and his family, without having to go to normal school or live in the society they had grown up in their metal state slowed a bit so although their mental state is a bit older it is not by a large degree. (I hope I explained this in a way that makes sense.)  
**

**3. Cat and Kurapika's relationship, what "makes them get along so well" as I had mention in the story before. -Well it's not really an "Opposites attract" thing because although Cat is louder and has an almost "tough girl" type of attitude, the opposite of Kurapika seeing as he is a calm/quiet kind of boy, she is very smart and is one of the few people that can keep up with Kurapika's thought process and is able to fully contribute to their conversations.**

**4. "How did Cat pass the test with the Kiriko?" - She didn't do much, no, she basically piggy-backed with Kurapika although she did use her knowledge from the anime to help impress the daughter of the Navigator's. **

**5. **Spoiler** "Do they find out that Kitsune and Cat aren't from their world?" I do plan on having them find out that they are not from that world but that won't come in until far later into the story.**

**6. Kitsune's fear of heart beats -Kit's fear does start when she is in the Haunted House but she is also afraid of the sound of heart beats because it reminds her that she is human and will die one day, that her heart and everyone else's will stop one day. **

**7. "Will you keep this story be more or less in canon?" -There is and will continue to be changes but I am not sure if I will write major changes, only time will tell.**

**I believe that is all, the rest I think I have answered in other chapters so... yep! Thank you all for reviewing! It always makes me so happy when you all review! Oh, and I apologize for not answering these question's earlier! **

**Well, Here is chapter ten, I hope you enjoy it! Kurama, Would you do the honor?**

**Kurama: Nightmare Cheshire does NOT own Hunter X Hunter, it and it's characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Trauma X Limit X Sweet Trap!**

**Cat's P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but glance back a few times as we ran, Kitsu is safe with Killua, right? From what I saw Killua seemed to like her enough so if anything changed again he would protect her, right? I gritted my teeth, Killua just met us some odd hours ago, I shouldn't be expecting him to protect her so soon. I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt a hand brush my shoulder, looking over I tried to smile at Kurapika but my worry made it waver.

"Kitsune will be fine, she can fight and if she gets into trouble that boy will help" Kurapika soothed, immediately knowing what was bothering me.

I frowned and shook my head "We just met him a few hours ago, you really believe he will protect her?"

Kurapika smiled calmly "From what I saw he likes her, he stayed beside her didn't he?"

I scoffed "That's because Kit was sharing her chocolate with him."

"No, even before she shared, he was staying by her side, you and he might not see it but I think he already sees her as a friend. I am not saying I fully trust him but at least trust Kitsune, she wouldn't have wanted to be by him if she didn't like him, right? You and Kit seem to have an act for seeing the truth in people, if the boy was bad you wouldn't have let Kit near him, aren't I correct?"

I scowled as I stared ahead "You're to smart for your own good, Kurapika" I muttered earning a chuckle from him. What he said was true though, if I really believed that Killua wouldn't help keep Kitsu safe then I would have never left her with him. I'm just blowing this out of proportion, she's fine. I sighed before smiling over at the blonde "Thank you, Kura."

I watched as Kurapika's cheeks colored a bit as he looked away "It was no trouble, anytime Cat." I bit down a giggle and was about to tease him for his behavior but Gon's shout stopped me.

"Tompa!" Kurapika and I ran over to Gon and Tompa, who was collapsed face first on the ground.

"Tompa, what's wrong!?" Gon yelled and he tried to help the man up, a pained groan came from Tompa at the action.

"O-oh, it's you... Hurry, they need your help!" Tompa gasped, pointing toward the sweet smelling tunnel.

"What happened back there?" Kurapika asked, his voice growing sharp with worry.

"I-it was a trap, the worst I've seen." Tompa said, his voice shaking and whiny.

Kurapika and Gon shared a look before running toward the tunnel.

"Let's go, Cat!" Kurapika and Gon called as they ran, I grimaced but ran after them. Let's hope this doesn't get to bad.

**(Line Break.)**

Once in the tunnel we didn't have to run far before we found the nerd dude with the laptop, what was his name?

"Nicholas." Kurapika gasped. Well there you go.

"What's wrong? What happened to you!?" Gon asked, worry ringing clear in his voice. Now that I thought about it Kitsu was right, Gon is adorable. You don't meet many people that are always so concerned for others, especially strangers, it's stupid and naïve but still cute.

I stepped back when Nicholas started to get up, a crazed laugh escaping him as sweat drops spotted his skin, tears streaked down his face and drool dripped down his chin. I grimaced as a string of snot dribbled out his nose as he started stumbling away, his head tilted back as if he was looking at the ceiling but his eyes were dazed and unfocused. His crazed laughter echoed on the tunnels walls as he walked away, disappearing deeper into the darkness of the tunnel. None of us spoke until his laughter faded and I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Let's go, we've gotta find Leorio" Kurapika spoke, his tone of voice strong and serious. It was pretty hot- I mean what, no I didn't say anything.

"Yeah!" Gon agreed with a firm nod of his head, with that we were back to running.

**(Line Break.)**

"Leorio! Can you hear me!? Leorio!" Gon yelled as we ran, Gon and I stumbled as Kurapika came to a sudden stop, a gasp leaving his lips.

"Kurapika? What's wrong?" Gon asked, looking at Kurapika with wide eyes as I took a step back, my breathing getting a bit heavier. My frown deepened when Kurapika brought out his swords, though he kept them sheathed. He held them in front of him in a defensive X shape as his breathing started to become labored.

"The Phantom Troupe" Kurapika gasped out, I watched as his pupils shrank and his eyes dulled. "Oh, no" He whispered, my hands fisted as his eyes turned red and I dug my finger nails into my palms, hoping that pain will keep me from hallucinating as well.

"Kurapika? What's going on? Kurapika! Are you alright!?" Gon yelled as Kurapika collapsed.

"Make them stop, Please..." Kurapika whispered, his eyes wide.

"Kurapika! Kura-" I put a hand on Gon's shoulder to stop him from shaking Kurapika's fallen form.

"Gon, we need to find Leorio, what's happening to Kurapika has to be happening to him as well, we need to get moving! Grab Kurapika, we have to carry him the rest of the way" I said, slightly pushing Gon forward.

"But-"

"No! We've got to find Leorio and get out of here! Hurry!" I yelled from my spot beside Kurapika. Gon nodded before stepping forward and picking Kurapika up and put him over his shoulder as gentle as possible. I let out a shaky sigh as we walked, Gon insisting that he could carry Kurapika. I sighed and looked at Kurapika who was staring at something I couldn't see. His broken whispers and shaking clawed at my heart as I shakily ran my fingers through his hair, hoping to try and comfort him.

"Don't worry Kura, it'll be over soon." I whispered as I continued walking behind Gon and stroking Kurapika's hair gently even when I started to hear whispers of the past once again.

**Kitsune's P.O.V.**

I hugged my fox, my little Tsuna, tightly as Killua and I ran. When will Killua decide to go and help? I tugged Tsuna's ear nervously as I glanced back for the eleventh time. It's been a while, Kurapika must have been affected by the smell of the sap by now, right? I glanced back again and would have ran into one of the other Applicants if Killua hadn't grabbed my arm and swiftly guided me away.

"Thanks" I said, tugging at Tsuna's ear again.

"You'll pull it off at this rate" Killua commented as he looked pointedly at my fox. I sighed and stopped tugging, opting for another tight hug.

I blinked and looked back when I heard Killua's steps slow and stop, doing the same I look back at him questioningly.

"You're worried about them, right?" Killua asked, spinning one of his skateboards wheels casually.

"Y-yeah, I think I need to go back, I have a bad feeling." I said, walking toward Killua, it wasn't a lie, I really did have a bad feeling, I just happen to know the reason for it. I turned and looked back at Killua, I was now about a car's length away from him.

"Do you- Er, will you- I-I mean..." I stuttered, just ask him to come! Come on Kitsune, it's not hard! Before I could try again Killua had thrown his skateboard forward and jumped on, as he past me he grabbed my hand and swung me over to land on the skateboard behind him. A squeal escaped me when my feet left the ground and my arms immediately wrapped around Killua's waist, I don't want to fall!

After a few minutes or so I finally gathered the courage to look up since I had buried my face between Killua's shoulder blades. A giggle escaped me as I looked around and felt the air tug at my hair. We rode in silence except for my quiet humming until I noticed Tompa, my humming cut off as I glared at the man.

Killua stopped the skateboard in front of the man and stared at him, Tompa's body quivered a bit as his gaze flickered between Killua and I.

"You seem nervous about something" Killua said, his usual calm voice breaking the silence.

"Wh-who, me? N-no I'm not" Tompa stuttered, sweat starting to bead on his face.

Killua stared for a moment, "Yes, you are. You lead them into a trap."

"W-what!? How can you say that!?" Tompa said, trying not to sound suspicious but it only made it worse.

Killua hummed as he smirked and his eyes narrowed "There's some thing I think you should know." Killua said as he pushed the skateboard forward slowly, causing Tompa to stumble back in fear. "Those who betray others seal their own fate... because eventually they will also be killed by an act of betrayal. I'm not lying, if you want I can prove it to you, anytime... like right now."

Tompa let out nervous laughs as he side stepped us, sweat dripping down his face, he gasped as he ran into the tunnels wall and stared at us for a moment before breaking into a run. I smirked and raised my hand toward him and with a twitch of my fingers I disturbed the shadows under Tompa's feet, causing him to trip over them. I giggled at his frightened yell as he stumbled up and and made a mad dash away from us, Killua chuckled beside me as he started pushing the skateboard forward until we were once again racing down the tunnel. I think Killua and I could make quite a team, I wasn't really surprised that he didn't ask about what I had done but I told my self that I would explain later when we had the time.

**Cat's P.O.V.**

"We must be close to Leorio by now..." I muttered as I walked beside Gon who hummed in agreement. Gon gasped not long after as Kurapika suddenly started thrashing around, his arm reaching for something only he could see. Choked noises escaped the blonde as he continued to struggle forcing Gon to drop him.

"Kurapika!" we both yelled as the blonde withered around on the ground for a second before lying still, breathing heavily. Gon and I looked up as a new sound came and watched as Killua and Kitsune made their way toward us on his skateboard. If the situation was better then I would have grinned at the sight of Kitsune's arms wrapped securely around Killua's waist. I winced, Killua kicks Kurapika now, I forced myself to stay put, Killua does it to snap Kura out of it and I most certainly wouldn't be able to hit Kurapika and I doubt Gon or Kit could either.

Kitsune hopped off the skateboard while Killua was still speeding toward Kurapika, flashing me an apologetic look right as Killua kicked Kurapika, sending him flying. We all watched as Kurrapika twitched a bit on the ground before slowly getting up with a dazed and pained groan. I ran to his side and crouched beside him.

"Kurapika!" Gon yelled as he ran over as well.

"Kura, are you alright?" I asked, looking him over before running a hand through his hair and cupping his cheek to get him to look up, I sighed in relief when I saw his eyes were back to their usual blue/green color and were no longer glazed over. "Thank goodness" I breathed as I sat back, subtly scratching at my bleeding hand to try and keep the hallucinations at bay.

"K-kitty?" My face burned with a blush, this was the first time Kurapika called me that and I found myself liking it a lot, it made me wonder how nice my real name would sound if he spoke it. I smiled at him and he returned it though his was a bit shaky.

"Thank goodness you're alright" Gon said as he smiled down and Kurapika who nodded before turning his gaze on Killua.

"There is no Healing Seeder Tree" Killua said, interrupting the moment and causing Gon to gasp and Kurapika to blink and focus on the white haired boy's words. "The sap comes from the Tree of Hallucination, it's been used by assassin's for a long time, It make's the victim re-experience the worst events of their lives and eventually drives them insane."

"How do you know that?" Gon asked in awe, eyes wide.

"So that means Tomp must have..." Kurapika whispered from his place on the ground.

"Yeah, he set you guys up" Killua confirmed.

Kurapika made a growling sound as his fists clenched "Why didn't I see that coming!?" He growled to himself before turning his gaze on me. "You and Kitsune, you both knew something wasn't right, didn't you? You both didn't like Tompa from the beginning just like that man before, Michael. Why did I not pick up on that!?"

"Kura." I soothed, running a hand through his hair again "You're still shaken up from your hallucination, please calm down."

"We need to go" Gon said, causing us to look up at him.

"Sure, I think I know how we can save that old guy you were with _and _catch up with the group in a single move" Killua smirked. "A game is no fun if you don't take some risks after all."

**Kitsune's P.O.V.**

"What's your plan?" Gon asked, stepping forward as Kurapika stood up, Cat close by and ready to catch him if he fell. While that was happening I used a kuni knife that I had created to cut the top of my hand, knowing that the pain would keep me from the hallucinations that I felt were trying to cloud my mind.

Killua reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cylinder shaped bomb and held it out to show us.

"What is it?" Gon asked as I grinned and and raised my hands together before separating them and spreading my fingers apart. "Boom!" I laughed as Killua smirked and nodded, though his eyes flashed to the cuts for a second.

"It's a bomb" Killua confirmed.

"That's a bomb!?" Gon gasped in disbelief as he stared at the object with new found caution.

"It's small but effective, let's blow up this wall and all the disgusting sap covering it." Killua said as he tossed the bomb into the air and caught it again, sending Gon and Kurapika a smirk when they gasped. Killua is so cool...

**(Line Break.)**

We didn't have to run long before we heard Leorio's voice through the wall, A few minutes later found us jumping through a newly made hole in the tunnels wall, fire still flickering through the air and rubble still raining down, I squealed as I got close to the ground and closed my eyes, waiting for the impacted, instead I hit something not really soft but not as hard as the ground either. Opening my eyes and looking up my face probably turned as red and hot as the flames when I saw that Killua had caught me and was now looking down at me with an amused smirk as he held me bridle style. He sat me down on my feet carefully as Kurapika and Cat landed easily on their feet while Gon tumbled along the ground a few times and Leorio was thrown back from the blast.

"It worked! Not the easiest way to travel but it is fast" Kurapika chuckled as he examined the large hole in the wall.

"Ah, Ouch, ouch, ow..." Leorio groaned, holding his head as he woke from the hallucinations. "Uh? Gon, Cat, Kurapika...? Ow... Where's...?" He looked around a bit before he saw Killua and I "Kit, but... Petro?"

"You were hallucinating as a result of inhaling the scent of the sap" Kurapika explained "Tompa fooled us all, well almost." he added as he looked at Cat and I, the look in his eyes told the two of us that he was deep in thought. Kurapika was smart, could he be able to figure out that we aren't from this world? Heehee, that made us sound like we're aliens- no! Kit, focus! If Kurapika finds out it could be bad!

"Hallucinating? So that's what it was..." Leorio spoke, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Looks like I owe you guys one for saving my butt. But how did you manage to avoid the hallucinations?"

"It was a close call for me..." Kurapika said, looking down for a second.

"I was fine! I didn't feel a thing!" Gon said, grinning.

"I guess it wouldn't work on you since you're still a kid, you don't have any problems yet. The same for you two, right?" Leorio asked Cat and I, we both flinched and shared a quick glance at each other. "Right...?" Leorio asked, sounding concerned now.

"Of course! We're still kids so we don't have anything bad to re-experience!" Cat laughed, waving a hand dismissively and I nodded, unconsciously tugging Tsuna's ear. Leorio and Gon seemed to except that but Killua and Kurapika had narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

"Well-" Leorio started but was interrupted.

"Hey, old man, we don't have time to sit around chatting." Killua said as he stood beside me, causing Leorio to glare at him.

"Who are you calling old man, you brat!" Leorio yelled angrily "What are you doing here anyway!?"

"His name is Killua and he saved both Kurapika and you from your hallucinations, Leorio." I said, crossing my arms as I stared sternly at him. Leorio's glare faltered for a second before coming back.

"Tch! Like that brat could do such a thing!" Leorio yelled before Cat smack the man upside the head.

"Ready for the next round?" Killua asked, smirking as he held up three more bombs between his fingers before pressing the small buttons on them and tossing them.

"Uh.. what was that? I heard a click...uh" Leorio said fallowing the bombs with his eyes as they fell toward the tunnels wall, as soon as they hit the rock they exploded, making the surrounding area shake.

"They're bombs!?" Leorio yelled in shock, eyes wide and mouth gaping open.

**(Line Break.)**

I couldn't help but laugh as I sailed through the air, arms around Killua's waist as we jumped through the newly made hole in the wall using his skateboard, we skidded to a stop as the group of Applicants jumped away to make room. Gon, Kurapika and Cat soon fallowing as Leorio fell forward ungracefully. The tunnel was filled with coughs from all the Applicants as the smoke and dust settled.

"_What_ exactly is going on here?" the Examiner asked sternly as he eyed our little group. Gon, Cat and I let out nervous laughs as we stared at the man.

"I'm sorry but we had to break through the wall" Gon laughed, as he nervously smiled at the man from his spot on the ground.

"No one said we couldn't blow up the walls" I added, grinning sheepishly as the Examiner turned his gaze on me.

"I never said you couldn't destroy the walls" the Examiner confirmed as he turned his gaze to the huge gaping hole in the tunnels wall. I think Killua went a bit over board on the bombs this time. "But tell me" the Examiner continued "How did you survive after wandering down the Tunnel of Hallucination? I'm quite impressed."

"I cant believe it..." I heard Tompa say as Cat and I took hold of Gon's hands and helped him up. "Where did they get the Rookies from this year anyway?" Tompa continued.

Leorio turned toward Tompa and marched over and grabbed a fist full of the front of his shirt. "How dare you! I've got a score to settle with you!" Leorio yelled as he slightly lifted Tompa off the ground.

"Stop it Leorio!" Gon yelled, stepping forward.

"No way! Doesn't this guy just piss you off!?" Leorio yelled back at us, not loosening his grip on Tompa.

"Test's always have obstacles to over come" Kurapika spoke, smarty pants.

Leorio growled as he glared at Tompa before letting him go, my eyes narrowed as Tompa started laughing and as he turned away my hand shot up and my fingers twitched as I messed with the shadows, the action lasted a split second before Tompa tripped once again and my arm was back to my side, a smirk on my face. Cat snorted as she tried not to laugh but I didn't hold back as laughter bubbled up from me, Tompa is going to be so fun to mess with!

**(Line Break.)**

Once again we were running down the tunnels, Leorio and Kurapika beside each other, Cat on the other side of Kurapika and me beside her while Killua was in between Gon and I.

"Hey, thanks a lot Killua" Gon said as he smiled at him.

"I wasn't helping you, I told you, this is just a game to me." Killua said, it looks like me being here didn't speed Killua's progress along as much as I hoped it would...

"Well everyone" the Examiner said as he looked back "We're almost at the final stretch, I'm going to pick up the pace." A lot of the Applicants made sounds of shock and disapproval at that as the Examiner sped up.

**(Line Break.)**

A while after found us still running, Leorio shirtless and gasping as he ran, arms and legs swinging in wide arcs as Kurapika ran beside him, his running more controlled. I smiled as I listened into their conversation.

"I see, so you were lying to us before" Kurapika teased.

"I didn't lie, my objective was to always make a lot of money and whatever happened in the past is in the past! I've got no interest in things that won't make me any money!" Leorio argued back breathlessly.

"Well I wish you luck" Kurapika said.

"Thanks but I don't need luck! I'm going to become a Hunter or die trying!" Leorio gasped, wiping sweat from his brow.

"No, a doctor" Kurapika said, a smile on his face.

"Could you please not look at me like that kurapika? It makes me a little nervous, now come on, let's go!"

"You alright now, Leorio?" I called back to him, grinning.

"Yeah! I'm fine, check it out! I don't care how stupid I look! I'd keep running even if I was naked! Pretend that you don't know me if you want!" Leorio laughed as he started to catch up with us.

"Hey! There's the exit!" Gon yelled excitedly.

"You seem happy" Killua said, sounding both surprised and confused.

"Yeah! Aren't you, Killua?" Gon asked, tilting his head a bit as he ran.

"Not really, it's just an exit, this test was so boring it didn't feel like a game at all." Killua said, sounding disappointed.

I grinned from my spot beside him "Don't sound so disappointed, Killua! The game has only just begun!" I encouraged, earning a startled look from Killua before he smirked and nodded.

"Yeah and we're closer to becoming Hunters!" Gon added.

"Why do you want to be a Hunter so badly?" Killua asked, staring straight ahead.

"My dad is a Hunter, that's why! I heard he is the best in the whole world!" Gon said excitedly, his eyes lighting up like they always do we he talks about his father.

"You _heard_?" Killua asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah, you see I was raised by my Aunt and I only know my dad from a picture I have but that doesn't bother me! I want to become a Hunter just like him!" Gon said, smiling as he looked toward the light of the exit.

Killua looked at Gon with wide eyes before a small smile appeared on his face as he looked toward the exit as well.

"About that board..." Gon said, pulling Killua's attention away from the exit. "Can I try it some time, Maybe?"

Killua hummed "Yeah, if you let me use your fishing rod... Gon."

Gon started at his name since Killua hadn't ever called him by his name before, a grin appeared on his face as he nodded.

I pouted a bit but jumped when Killua turned toward me. "Kitsune, do you want to try too?" he asked, causing my eyes to widen.

"B-but I don't have anything you could try" I stuttered, Killua smiled and shook his head.

"You shared your chocolate with me, so I'll let you try my skateboard." he said, I watched him for a second to see if he was teasing or tricking me, when all I saw was honesty I grinned and jumped as I ran.

"Yes! I've always wanted to try skateboarding! Whoohoo!" I laughed, even managing a twirl as I ran "Thanks Killua!" I added, grinning brightly at him as the light from the exit washed over us. I swear I saw him blush before Killua looked down, his hair hiding his eyes and the angle not letting me see his cheeks anymore.

"R-right." Did he just stutter? My grin changed to a soft smile, maybe I did help speed Killua along... and being beside him seemed to have helped him warm up to me.

* * *

**Cheshire: YAY! This chapter is fluffy! I have some of the next chapter written up that I'll try and post as soon as I can, anyway, I thought I should end the chapter here because it seemed like a good place. I hope you liked it! I have been thinking of rewriting the first couple of chapters, I'll wait a bit until I have caught up and have an extra chapter before I try and tackle that though. I wanted to rewrite the first few chapters because not many people ever gave this story a chance, a lot of people stopped reading after the first chapter so I feel I need to change it. To tell you the truth I don't really like it much either so... yeah. Like always I apologize for any mistakes! Anyway, review, favorite, follow, you know how it works! Until next chapter! Cheshire OUT!**


End file.
